Sweet Candy Mew Mews
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Aliens are attacking again; Ichigo and her team have lost their powers 4 years after the fight with Deep Blue. To save the world, Ryou has made new mew mews! Can they save the world? Or will the mew mews help let it fall?
1. OC mews I need

**I have had this idea for awhile, ok so Tokyo mew mew have lost their powers. The aliens Kisshu, Pai and Taruto are letting 3 new aliens come to take over Earth! Ryou makes 5 mew mews to save the day; that is where I need your help. :D I need some OC to be Mew Mews! ^^ I have the leader her name will be Carly if you are going to ask. I also need 3 alien OC; it would be nice of the aliens' boys. Now here are some rules**

**1: you can only have ****1**** OC**

**2: it has to be a mew or an alien, no alien/mew please! If you want just a human, it will be only a human. **

**3: mews will only be girls**

**4: Try to make it… have fun making them up! OC can even be yourself if you want**

**5: If you are making a mew, the animal, they can't have two mews with the same. No two cats, no two wolfs; none of that**

**6: The mews will have to have a place. Like Ichigo is the leader, I have Ichigo so I need a Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto and Masaya. **

**7: And last…. Have fun with it! ^^**

**~Info~**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**What are they like:**

**Likes:**

**Hates:**

**Hair Color and look:**

**Eye Color:**

**Mew, Alien or human:**

**Animal (If you are a mew):**

**Mew Name:**

**Who are you in the anime:**

**Girl or boy:**

**Normal Outfit: **

**Mew Outfit:**

**Mew Mark:**

**Weapon:**

**Weapon attack:**

**Bio: **

**~Carly~**

**Name: Carly**

**Age: 13**

**What are they like: she is bubbly, sweet, kind, loving and caring. In a fight she is mean and scary! Carly can be lazy, sleeps a lot and hates work! She loves helping people, making friends and just having fun.**

**Likes: candy, cupcakes, friends, helping others, laughing and being a mew**

**Hates: work, school, people hurting others, being mad and her boss Ryou.**

**Hair Color and look: a deep brown which looks black. It goes down her back but sometimes she'll put it up in a ponytail. **

**Eye Color: a deep chocolate hazel**

**Mew, Alien or human: Mew**

**Animal (If you are a mew): Sand Cat**

**Mew Name: Mew Candy**

**Who are you in the anime: Ichigo**

**Girl or boy: Girl**

**Normal Outfit: ripped jean shorts with a pink shirt. **

**Mew Outfit: a short white dress which rounds her neck to make it hold her pendant. Her boots go up to her knees, the color is a light pink and her garter is a light blue. Her right shoulder shows a small mark; her mew mark**

**Mew Mark: a small heart in the color pink under her neck.**

**Weapon: a pair of draggers that can call lighting to kill her enemy. **

**Weapon attack: Ribbon Lighting Draggers**

**I hope some people review to give me some mews/aliens/humans for this! XD It would help SO much! I don't own TMM… Or any OC I get because they'll belong to that person; not me. I'll do a small chapter now so review at the end! :) See you soon**

**~Prologue~**

It was 4 years after the fight with Deep Blue. Ryou sighed. "We need to," He said to Keiichiro. "I know," He said back. The two friends looked at the computer. "Maybe the girls still have their powers." Keiichiro said smiling a little. "Ok, call them in," Ryou said staring at the data. Keiichiro walks up and calls the mew mews into the lab.

"What is it Ryou?" Ichigo snapped. Minto glared wanting her tea more and more. Lettuce was watching Ryou well Pudding jumped a little. Zakuro was just standing there. "Girls, can you become mew mews still?" Ryou asked facing them. The girls stared. "I don't know," Zakuro said. They yell out the words that made them Mew Mews so many times before to find that they stayed the way they were. Ichigo looked happy. "Now I can be normal and date Aoyama-kun," She smiled. "No, you can't because… aliens are attacking again." Ryou sighed. "WHAT?!" the mews yell. "Kisshu, Pai and Tart are sending a new alien to come here to take over earth. We need you to be mew mews again," Ryou looked worried. "I'm sorry but we can't." Ichigo said sadly. "I wish we could," She added. The other mews nod. "Hey Ryou," He meets Zakuro's eyes. "Could you-…?" She asked. He thought. "I think I may have to." He said sadly. "What?" Ichigo asked. "I think I have to make new mew mews." The girls gasp all but Zakuro.

"Why? Why would you hurt more girls?" Ichigo growled. She wanted no one to have the same fate she had…. Ryou sighed. "I must, for the earth and everyone on it." He turns to the computer and types. Ichigo growled. Minto rolled her eyes. Lettuce had a look of hurt. Pudding smiled. Zakuro was being Zakuro. "New Mew Mews," Pudding smiled happily. Ryou presses the button and the red light goes looking for the 5 girls who would become the new Tokyo Mew Mew! Everyone but Pudding sighed sadly for them.

**I can't really call that a chapter…. But hey, you know! I'll update when I get at least my mew Minto. :D I need her the most people. So review and I'll write more. Also I'm going to camp tomorrow, I'll be back Friday so I guess this is good bye…. :( **

**REVIEW WITH YOUR MEW/ALIEN/HUMAN! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Mew Candy

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! XD I have Mew Ichigo, Mew Minto, Mew Zakuro and Kisshu! :P I now only NEED Mew Pudding, Mew Lettuce, Pai and Taruto. :D See you soon**

In the park walking was a young girl with long brown hair. She was skipping happily singing a little when an earthquake starts to happen. Fear takes over. _Oh my god! _She thought as a red light makes her faint. She falls to the ground; closing her chocolate hazel eyes.

The girl's name is Carly, as she wakes up she finds herself in a red light. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she hears a meow. Her eyes look to find a small sand golden cat sitting there watching her. "Hey cutie," Carly said smiling picking the cat up. "Meow," The cat said. Carly giggles but screams as the cat jumps into her. _What just happened?! Oh well…. It feels nice… _Her eyes again close and a smile comes to her face.

When Carly opens her eyes the first thing she sees is some guy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "W-Who are you?!" Carly asked moving back some. "I'm Ryou Shirogane." The man said. Carly stares. "I-I'm Carly Suzuki…." Carly blushed. "Well Carly I-." Before Ryou could finish his sentence something came running at the two. Carly's eyes widen. Ryou turned to her. "You need to fight that," He said. "WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" Carly snapped. The Chimera Anima attacked the two as Ryou jumps out of the way with Carly in his arms. "Nya~!" she squeaked. But the Chimera Anima had taken part of her shirt off showing a small purple heart on her right shoulder. "You're a mew mew." Ryou said. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Carly growled when Ryou gives her a pendant to her. "I know you can save the world." She nods slowly as words come to her. "Mew Mew Candy METAMORPHO- SIS!" She yells a white light shins bright.

When Carly comes out she was a mew. She was wearing a short white dress which rounds her neck to make it hold her pendant, which showed her mew mark. Her tail had a bell which was blue. Her boots go up to her knees, the color is a light pink and her garter is a light blue. Her right shoulder shows a small mark; her mew mark. Her hair was white with pink, purple and blue running through it. Also in her hair were two golden sandy cat ears. Her eyes were bubble gum pink. Ryou smiled; it worked! "I am Mew Candy and you're dead!" Mew Candy yelled growling, her eyes glaring at the Chimera Anima. The mew runs to a side to attack, she smirked. "Draggers of Power" Two weapons come to her hands, lighting starts to show itself. "Ribbon Lighting Draggers" Her weapons attack with fill lighting and kills the thing. When the new cat mew lands, 5 other girls come running.

"Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro this is Carly Suzuki, Mew Candy." Ryou said smiling. "Oh she's cute." Ichigo squeaked. Carly watches well Pudding hugs her. "A new mew!" then Minto smirked. "Maybe she'll be work, unlike Ichigo," The bird mew said. "Talk about yourself Minto!" Ichigo snapped. Zakuro nods Carly's way. "Welcome to the team," She said. Lettuce nods smiling sweetly. "Welcome,"

"If you're all mew mews why do I have to be?" Carly asked. "We have lost of powers," Zakuro says. "Oh…" Carly looks away. "So I'm fighting alone?" She asked. "No, there are 4 other mew mews; you just need to find them." Ryou said. Carly growled. _Awesome, more work for me! _She thought. The Mew looks to Ryou. "Ryou, what is my animal?" Carly asked. "The Sand Cat," He says. "Oh thank you," Carly smiled before walking with everyone to Café Mew Mew, where it all started.

"You'll be working here with the other mews," Ryou said. "Fine," Carly hissed. The other mew mews were in their outfits. "I have to wear that?" Carly asked glaring at the thing. "Yup," Ichigo walked over smiling. "Aren't they cute?"

"No. I don't think so," Carly said. "They look like some guy wants a girl to wear short things!" Carly snapped. The girls looked hurt. The new mew walked into the changing room to get dressed. _My own living hell… _She thought, hers looked like everyone's but it was white. She walked out to find people already coming in. Something inside her snap and she became a happy girl; smiling and everything. Carly takes 3 teen girls to a table. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew, I'm Carly and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you?" Carly asked smiling. They other when one of them ask how they can work here! "Well… I'm sorry I'm not the one to ask," Carly walks off to get them their food. _Oh man! I almost told her you had to be a mew! _She shakes her head as she gives them their other. "Enjoy," Carly runs off to get more others.

"She's pretty good, better then Ichigo," Minto said. "HEY!" Ichigo yelled. Lettuce smiled. "I didn't know she could do that," She said. Pudding jumped happily. "More times to do tricks," The monkey smiled. Zakuro sighs. "Well… I guess," She said when Carly yells. "GET TO WORK!" The mew growled glaring at them. "I'm doing all the work!" The girl snaps before smiling and doing more work. The mews look at each other before Ichigo, Lettuce, and Zakuro go to more work; Minto drinks tea and Pudding goes to do tricks.

: At the end of the day:

Carly sighed. "What a long day!" The mew sighed. Ichigo nods. "Yeah well you get used to it; we'll be the only working!" Ichigo said. Minto growled. Lettuce looked hurt, Pudding smiling and Zakuro just stands there. "Lettuce, you did good, you tried." Carly said smiling. "Thanks Carly," Lettuce said. "Welcome, well I got to go! BYE!" Carly runs out in her normal outfit; old ripped jean shorts with a pink shirt. The mew sighed. _How will I hide this from my friends….? _She thought as she runs into her house. "Hey dad, mom" Carly smiled. "Hey sweet heart, how was your day?" Her mom asked. "Good," Carly sits down at the table. "Why were you late coming home? Boys?" Her mom asked. "No, I got a new job at Café Mew Mew!" Carly said. "Oh… Do you like it?"

"Yeah." They start to eat. "Yours?" Carly asked. "Good, honey." The older woman said taking a bit of her food. After they eat, Carly goes up to her room for the night. "Night," Carly lies on her bed. "Today was… awesome" Her eyes fall and she falls asleep.

**So how was chapter 1? Next one 'Mew Minto' comes in, she is owned by **animerockzgurl, **Thank you for her and I'll update on Friday, maybe… I leave around 3 today so :) BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mew Music

**Hey people, I'm back! ^^ Who missed me? I know I missed you all! :D So I own nothing but Carly. TMM is owned by the people who made that and 'Mew Minto' OC is owned by **animerockzgurl. **NOW READ ON! XD**

Carly wakes slowly, it was Friday; one more day till Saturday! The mew couldn't wait as she gets into her school dress. It was gray and dull. She puts her hair into a pony tail before running down the stairs for food. The girl's mind wasn't really thinking about what she was doing; all Carly know was she was moving.

Her mother sends her off to school, the sand cat girl was thinking so hard she didn't know where she was going then pain runs in her butt. "I'm so sorry!" Carly looked up into orange-hazel eyes. The girl helps Carly up before looking around. "I'm Scarlett, by the way. Sorry about that…." Scarlett said. Carly looked confused. What did Scarlett do? She wasn't looking! "No, I'm sorry." Carly said. "Well, I have to go!" Scarlett bowed right before she runs off. "What a weird girl," Carly said starting back on her way to school.

As she walks into the school, people stare at her. Carly looks to her feet; why did Jr high have to be so mean? Carly had no friends; that are one of the many reasons why she acts so mean to others. The mew walks faster when her biggest bully walks up. "Oh look, its book worm." He laughed. Carly says nothing looking down. William had short black hair with brown eyes. He was tan and mean. (He looked like Masaya-baka. :( Anyway he is mean; like Masaya's evil twin) "So you gonna do anything?" He chuckled. Her hazel eyes close getting ready to be beaten. "Stop right there!" The two teens looks up to find Scarlett standing there. "You have no right to beat anyone." She growled. Carly meets her eyes. "Don't; go before he hurts you too." Carly's small voice reaches the other girl. "Do as the weirdo says." Will said smirking. Scarlett shakes her head back and forth making her dark blue hair go in her face.

Carly stares; no one stands up for her… "I will never let you hurt anyone every again," Scarlett said glaring. "It's not ok." Carly smiles a little when Will steps closer to Scarlett. She wanted to help her hero but couldn't… Then before anyone knows what happened, Will goes to hit Scarlett when Carly kicks him off his feet. "I don't want you hurting my friend. I don't want you hurting anyone every again!" She snapped.

William stared at her when Carly turns and walks away from the bully. She smiled a little; she never stands up to Will… When she gets to her first class; art. She sits next to some kid; she didn't really look at them. "Today you will draw yourself as a mew. Or one of the mew mews from Tokyo mew mew. Understand?" The teacher said. "Hai," The class said before starting. Carly started when the kid next to her poked her; she looked to find Scarlett. Carly looked back to her work; she had to make it look awesome. "That's really cool," Scarlett whispered. "Thanks, yours looks cool too." Carly whispered as she draws her mew form. It looked very cool. As she draws her hair, the teacher walks by. "Very good." She said before walking away. The girls giggle as they draw. When the bell rings; Carly gets up as Scarlett walks up next to her. "Why does that kid pick on you?"

"Because," Carly said looking at her feet. "I'm weird." She adds as she walks into her next class. Math; whatever!

: The end of the day:

Carly starts to run to the café. _I'm going to be late like always! _She thought when she runs over Ichigo. "I'm sorry!" Ichigo cried. Carly nods bowing and running to change. As she walks out; guess who's standing there. Will is. "Welcome to café mew mew. I'm Carly, I'll be your waitress what can I get you?" Carly said sitting him down. He stared at her. "Carly?" He asked. "Hai," The girl waits. "You work here?"

"Hai," Carly said. Will stared some more when Ryou called her name. Keiichiro told everyone to leave the café. William looked like he didn't want to but he did.

A Chimera Anima was attacking in the park. "MEW MEW CANDY METAMORPHO-SIS!" She yelled as she becomes the white light. She runs to the park. Her cat ears pick up screaming, the Chimera Anima was attacking a girl with dark blue hair… Scarlett! Mew Candy picks up speed with her Draggers and stands in front of Scarlett. Her eyes glaring the monster's away. "HOW DARE YOU?!" She snapped as lighting starts to form around her weapons. Scarlett stared as the Chimera Anima went to hit the mew, she tried to jump away with her in her arms but the thing hits them to the ground. "Run… Before it hurts you too…" Her voice was weak, Mew Candy was bleeding a little, and it hurt her. Something inside of Scarlett snapped as she yells, "MEW MEW MUSIC METAMORPHO-SIS!" The girl was taken into a bluish-white light.

Mew Candy stares as a new mew comes out. She had small bat wings with a tail and ears. She wears a short dress (bluish-white) that goes to thigh with a transparent strap to keep it up with black leggings, black flats with music note patterns. "I am Mew Music," Mew Music said glaring at the Chimera Anima. Mew Candy stands up and jumps to Mew Music's side. A bat-shape bomb comes to Mew Music's hand well Mew Candy gets her draggers. "Ribbon Bat Bombs" Mew Music yelled. Her attack is thrown at lightning speed! "Ribbon Lightning Draggers" Mew Candy's weapons attack with fill lighting and kills the thing! Their attacks hit dead on killing it. The two mews land and high five each other. "Good work," Mew Candy said smiling. "Thanks," Mew Music said. They run back to the café as themselves. "Ryou!" Carly yelled. Ryou walks out. "I found my first teammate!" Carly smiled with a squeak. "I'm Scarlett" Scarlett said smiling. Ryou nods. "Good work, 3 more to go." He walked away. Ichigo walked out smiling. "He's wrong; you still have to find 5 more mew mews."

"WHAT?!" the mew snapped. Her eyes widen. "Yeah," Ichigo walked away. The two mew mews look at each other.

**Name: Scarlett**

Age: 14

What are they like: fun, can really kick some a** and doesn't take 'no' for an answer, and can be rude (Like me! lol)

Likes: Music, tricks and anything that includes the forest

Hates: school and people that are really happy go lucky

Hair Color and look: dark blue hair that is layered with bangs covering her eyes somewhat, likes to keep it down but will pull it up if needed too

Eye Color: Orange-hazel

Mew, Alien or human: Mew

Animal (If you are a mew): Fruit Bat

Mew Name: Mew Music

Who are you in the anime: Minto (but not as rude -..-)

Girl or boy: Girl

Normal Outfit: a black dress that goes to knee's with white polka-dots. It has spaghetti straps. and white has shorts underneath because she likes to flip up-side down once in a while

Mew Outfit: a short dress (bluish-white) that goes to thigh with a transparent strap to keep it up with black leggings, black flats with music note patterns

Mew Mark: a small bat like shape that's blue on back of neck

Weapon: a bat-shape bomb that can be thrown at lightning speed

Weapon attack: Ribbon Bat Bombs

Bio: she lost her parents in a random gun shooting and taken in by her science teacher. She likes to hang around the park and jump from tree to tree like she's flying. She hates anything to do with violence but is a bit violent herself to defend her/friends though

**That is Mew Music. :) I have to thank **animerockzgurl **for this awesome mew! ^^ Also, I have Mew Ichigo, Mew Minto, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, Mew Zakuro, Mew Berry, Kisshu and Taruto. XD Thanks to these people for giving them to me! :D You rock.**

: animerockzgurl~ Mew Minto

**: **CrazyNekoGurl~ Mew Lettuce

: sugoi99~ Mew Pudding

: A MidNight Lover~ Mew Zakuro

**: **Littlespottedcat~ Mew Berry

**: **KUKAIxAMU~ Taruto

: kisshuismylife~ Kisshu

**I need Pai and Ringo! I'm sorry if you wanted your mew in this story and I couldn't use her…. SORRY! So I need one more mew and one alien…. Come on people, I'll love you forever! ^^ I'll have to go for now, because I have many stories to update ;) REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 3: Mew Blackberry, Jakku, Emiko

Carly runs around the café taking others, giving others and taking money for the food. She looks to find Scarlett standing there smiling. "Scarlett, get back to work!" Carly snapped. The older mews had the day off, well Ryou said they could leave; they didn't work there anymore!

"I am, I'm making sure no Chimera Animas come," Scarlett said. That made Carly's blood boil. She storms off when William walks into the room.

"Carly, can I talk to you?" He asked. Scarlett watched as the cat mew walks with him to a table.

"What do you want?"

"Can I take you on a date to the zoo Friday?" He asked with a blush. Carly stares; he wanted her to go out with him? She didn't know what to say; she did like him WAY before he started picking on her… When he was her friend; her best friend!

"I know I pick on you but it's because I really like you!" Will cried with a blush.

"Will, I don't know what to say…" Carly said; all her old feelings come at her making her like him again.

"Say yes," He pleaded. "I guess…" Carly looked down. She sighs. "I'll see you Friday then?"

"Yeah," He walked off well Carly stared at where he just was. "CARLY" She looked up to find Scarlett glaring at her.

"How can you f*cking like him when he bets you up?!" She growled. Carly sighs.

"Because, he is really sweet before Jr High, before all that school crap happened." Carly said.

"Whatever, if he hurts you I'm not running to save you," Scarlett walks away looking mad. Carly sighed. What had she gotten herself into that day in the park…?

: Some time later:

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew, what can I get you?" Carly asked 4 girls. One had pink hair she wears in 2 high pigtails that stop at her waist. She had light green eyes well the others looked all the same; brown hair with hazel eyes. The brown haired girls asked for strawberry cake well the last one asked for blueberry cake.

"Ok, coming right up!" Carly smiled running off. Scarlett stared at the 4 teen girls.

"Did you hear? There's a ghost at our school," One said smirking.

"Oh really?" another said.

"Yeah, a girl who had no friends who killed herself, she now walks the halls at night."

Carly didn't like the way they scared the pink haired one. "Here's-!" She falls putting the cake all over the 3 teen girls. They go to attack Carly but she had cat genes! Keiichiro smiles and lets the 3 teens away to clean up. Carly turns to the pink haired girl.

"Are you ok?" She asked sitting down.

"Y-Yeah" She said.

"I'm Carly!" Carly smiled.

"I-I'm A-Ame" Ame said.

"Hey Ame, why do you hang out with those girls? They're mean to you," Carly said.

"Because I would love to have some friends," Ame sounded sweet and kind. Carly nods.

"Well, if you want a friend; why not come here and I'll be your friend!" Carly giggled. "Thank-."

"AME COME ON!" Ame's 'friends' yelled.

"Good bye Carly," Ame smiled before running off. Carly sighed when Scarlett walks up smirking.

"We're going to find out if that ghost is a Chimera Anima," She said.

"Do we have to?" Carly asked. "Yup!" the blue head giggled. "Fine,"

: As they walk to the school:

"Scarlett," Carly walked slowly as the cold night air reaches her legs.

"Shut up!" Scarlett snapped as they near the school. Fear was everywhere for Carly. The mew wanted to run and hide. They walk, Carly holds her pendant close. Scarlett walked into the school with Carly following at her heels.

"Scarlett, what do we do if someone finds us here?" Carly asked. Her eyes look out a window to find a shadow there but then it was gone. "Weird," She said as she hears Scarlett call her name. Carly jumps out the window, kisses her pendant and becomes Mew Candy then lands on the ground before running to the grounds. "Draggers of Power" With her swords in hand she runs to find Mew Music (Scarlett) standing there.

"Mew Candy," Mew Music called as Mew Candy runs over. Breathing heavy, Mew Candy looks around for _anything_.

"There's no one here," Mew Candy said sighing. Mew Music nods when they see black/purple light. "What the?" mew Candy stared as a _mew _steps out glaring at the two mews. She was wearing a black and Purple Corset top plaid dress (stops a little bit before her knees) that lace up in the back and has a large Purple Bow in the back. With a little black hat and a black lace choker her mew pendant is on it and black lace gloves and Purple Combat Boots. Mew Music and Mew Candy look at each other as the other mew calls a weapon to hand.

Scythe with a Purple and White ribbon tied on the pole goes to her hand. "YOU MADE ME A FREAK!" The new mew yelled pointing her weapon at the Mew Candy and Mew Music. Mew Candy stares; who was this girl? "Ribbon Nightmare" Mew Candy sees that the mew was crying well yelling her mew cry.

Mew Candy watches as Mew Music is thrown back. She turns to the other mew glaring. "HOW COULD YOU?!" She snapped. She finds that is was Ame. She then yells, "Ribbon Lighting Smiles," A bright light goes at Ame.

"No, Carly!" mew Music yelled. Ame closes her eyes as the attack comes; nothing happens. "Come on, we're friends why would I hurt you?" Mew Candy said as she smiles. "But,"

"No. You didn't know, I forgive as long as you can forgive me." Mew Candy giggled. Mew Blackberry nods smiling. "I'm glad," The mews (all 3) walk as themselves smiling.

: With the 'shadow':

The shadow becomes a man with long ears. "Emiko," He was calls as a woman walks out with long ears. She glares at him.

"Where were you, Jakku?" Emiko growled. Her light blue eyes glaring at the other alien!

"Oh sister, why are you growling at me? I was seeing people," Jakku chuckled at his sister's mad face.

"Jakku, what about taking over earth?!" the female alien yelled

"What about it? Kisshu, Pai and Taruto said to take it over, never said we couldn't have fun with it." Jakku said smirking, his bright fire red/brownish hair falling into his sun kissed eyes. Emiko growled again. "Oh sister,"

Emiko steps closer. "We _only _take over earth! WHAT SHOULD WE DO IF TOKYO MEW MEW TRIES TO FIGHT BACK LIKE LAST TIME?!" Emiko yelled. Jakku chuckled again. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" she yelled again.

"Because, you don't know how to have fun." The male alien laughed. "Well, night." Jakku teleports away to bed, leaving a very mad twin!

_**Ok so 3 new OC are in this chapter ^^ Ame, Emiko and Jakku! Jakku and Ame are both aliens and twins. They play the role of Kisshu, I still need a Pai -_- Well as you can see, I have Mew Ringo so if you have OC and it can be Pai, I'd love to hear it! ;) So here is info about the 3 new OCs.**_

**Who are you in the anime: Lettuce  
Name: Ame Shingetsu  
Age: 13  
what are they like: She's quite clever and doesn't talk much. But gets embarrassed and acts like a fuss if someone says something embarrassing to her (what's your cup-size?).She a quiet bookworm with no social skills, which made her lose her friends but get more popular at school. She Headstrong, Cold, Reluctant and even Hostile will get grumpy, cross her arms, and won't speak for hours. She is extremely petite, cold. Most of the boys in her class admire her because of her beauty and passive personality, while the girls are annoyed by her because of her arrogance. She "fake-cry" when People Her Ignore**

Likes: Blueberries, calm auras, reading, studying, keeping her health good, Rose, cake, sweet things, Tea ,cell phones, technology, Reading , Drawing , sleeping, lighthearted/classical music , Playing the Violin/Piano , To scare People

Hates: Stupid people, strawberries, comics, Thunderstorms, idiots , Bodies of Water  
Hair Color and look: Pink hair she wear in 2 high pigtails that stop at her waist  
Eye Color: Light Green  
Mew, Alien or human: Mew  
Animal (If you are a mew):Snow leopard  
Mew Name: Mew Blackberry  
Girl or boy: Girl  
Normal Outfit: Grey Dress that stop in the middle of her thigh with a short leather jacket with short sleeves and long black lace sock that stop a little over her knee with some black Flats with black famed sunglasses and a Black Plaid Head Band with a Bow in the Middle

Mew Outfit: Black and Purple Corset top plaid dress(stops a little bit before her knees) that lace up in the back and has a large Purple Bow in the back . With a little black hat and a black lace choker her mew pendant is on it and black lace gloves and Purple Combat Boots.  
Mew Mark: on the back of her right shoulder a snow flake with a heart in the middle

Weapon: A Scythe with a Purple and White ribbon tied on the pole

Weapon attack: Ribbon Nightmare - A Thousand White Flowers Appear in the Sky with sharp Stems and Attack Enemy enemies .then her Scythe ribbons grabs enemy and Freeze them for her to slice them in a thousand shards

Bio: Ame was like any other cheerful schoolgirl. She spends her time taking good care of her body, mostly because she wanted to grow up healthy. She loved all kind of sports, including tennis, baseball, football etc. Into her mom died when she was 10. She lives with her Father and Nanny (Katio) because her mother died and one of her Brothers (Rento) is on a Business Trip and the other one (Ren) in College. Her father's not home at all the only time she see him is on Christmas she doesn't mind because she has Katio he like a 2nd father to her. She comes from a very wealthy Family

**Owned by** CrazyNekoGurl

**Who I am in the anime: Kisshu**

**Name: Emiko**

**Twin to Jakku  
Age: 16  
What I'm like: Stubborn, compassionate, and a good swordswoman  
I like: Kisshu, sword fighting, and writing stories  
I hate: Anyone who hurts Kisshu, vegetables, and humans  
Hair color: reddish brown, held back in the front with two hairclips and left loose in back  
Eye color: light blue  
Alien  
Girl  
Normal outfit: long black pants, black boots, and a blue tank top with a jade pendant  
Weapon: a long sword with the kanji for fire on the hilt  
Weapon attack: Hi no Ken**

**Owed by **kisshuismylife

**Who am I in the anime: Kisshu **

**Name: Jakku **

**Twin to Emiko**

**Age: 16**

**What he's like: fighter, funny, jokey, joker, nerd, stubborn and has a hard time showing his feelings**

**Likes: his weapon (Fire Dragon Swords), picking at his friends, making the fight seem like a game, being himself and loving Carly**

**Hates: Carly telling him she doesn't love him, fighting Carly, William, humans and what his people have to live though**

**Hair color: a bright fire red/Brownish and he lets it down. It goes almost to his shoulders but ALMOST. **

**Eye color: sun kissed gold**

**Boy**

**Normal outfit: black pants, black boots and bright red shirt. **

**Weapon: Fire Dragon Sword (Looks like the Blue Knight's)**

**Weapon attack: Hiryū Kiru**

**Owned by **Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow

_**So there you go, chapter 3. :D So I need to write more to my other stories but I am loving this one ;P See you soon**_

_**REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 4: The date and a kiss

**Don't own anything but Jakku and Carly/Mew Candy**

**ENJOY!**

Carly smiled walking home. _We have found another mew! Yay! _She thought happily. "Alien! Alien!" Masha squeaked. "Shut up Masha," Carly growled looking around. "No one is here." She added. Her cat inside her screamed at her to run. She shakes her head when a voice speaks to her. "It is right," Her head goes back and forth. "W-Who's there?" Carly asked.

"I should really kill you, but I can't bring myself to do it." Carly's heart stopped when she looked up hoping it was nothing as something or some_one's_ lips touched hers. Her eyes widen when they pull back to show themselves. "W-Who a-are y-you?" the mew blushed. "The name's Jakku, thanks for the kiss," Jakku winked before teleporting off. Carly's eyes were very wide when she bolted off.

~ Carly's date day~

Carly sighed looking into the mirror. _Why am I even going? What about that alien guy… Jakku was it? _She thought as she puts on a white t-shirt that said "I'm sexy and I know it". Her old ripped jean shorts, a pair of DC sinkers and her hair was in two pink tails. "There, I'm ready," Carly said putting her eye liner away. She walks out of her small bed room to find her mom sitting there looking sad. "What's the matter, mom?" Carly asked sitting down.

"I'm ok; go have fun with your new _boyfriend_." Her mother smirked. "Ok but if you need anything; call me ok?" Carly said. "I will thank you," The older woman said nodding. "Love you bye!" Carly kissed her mother good bye before running out the door. _Why do I now have feelings again for my bully? God why did I say yes?! I'm so dumb…. _She thought as she nears the zoo. _Maybe I could just run? No, Will wouldn't like that… _Carly waits when Will walked up in jeans with a blue shirt; he looked good. "Oh Carly, you look… Amazing!" William said looking her up and down. "Thank you, now shall we?" They start to walk.

The two teens walked not knowing that alien twins were watching them. "Would you like to go see the goats?" Will asked Carly. "Sure," She walked with him to the petting zoo part. "Carly," Will started. "Yeah?" the mew said when all hell breaks out. "RUN!" She yells at the boy as Chimera Anima comes running out into sight. "Not without you!" Will takes her hand and tries to get them out. Carly know she had to fight so she lets go of his hand before hiding behind a tree. "I'm sorry Will," Carly said in a whisper.

"Oh honey, what are you doing?" Carly hoped no prayed it wasn't that alien. She turns into the face of the alien. "Hello Neko-chan," Jakku said smiling. "Go away," Carly growled. "No can do honey, you have been bad." Jakku said. "The hell I have," Carly growled jumping back but into a tree. "Oh well, I'll just have to take you now." Jakku said going for her. "Oh better, what about another kiss? I don't know about you but I liked that last kiss and now want more." Jakku takes her face into his hand going to kiss her lips. _I don't like Jakku! He's a jerk! _Carly thought when she pushes him away. "I am not some toy!

"MEW MEW CANDY METAMORPHO-SIS!" Carly yelled. She becomes a mew as Mew Music and Mew BlackBerry run up. She jumps for them but Jakku grabs her. "Mine," His lips meet hers. She tries to pull back but he wouldn't let her. "You are mine," Jakku said in a growl when Mew Music hisses and goes for an attack. Jakku jumps back. "What the hell are you?!" Mew Music yelled. "I am Jakku, and I'll kill you all" Jakku sends out a chimera. "Ribbon Lightning Draggers" Her weapons go for the beast. The other mews join in and they kill it.

"Well, see you later Neko-chan," Jakku winked before teleporting away.

"OH I COULD BLOODY KILL HIM!" Mew Candy yelled. Mew Music looks to Mew BlackBerry. Mew Candy growls when Ryou comes running.

"What are you doing here Ryou?" Mew BlackBerry asked. He breathes heavy.

"Did you see an alien?" He asked. The mews look at each other. They nod. "Shit!" Ryou growled. "I need you Carly, to find those other mews and now." He said staring into the mew leader's eyes.

She slowly nods. "Hai,"

So Carly glared at the sky because she know she seen something or _someone. _

~ With Jakku~

Jakku chuckled lightly but stopped when his twin come into the room glaring. "JAKKU!" she growled.

"Yeah Futago-chan" Jakku smirked but stopped when his twin _slaps _him.

"Ass hole!" she growls. "HOW COULD YOU?!" She snapped.

Jakku thought to himself. _What I do this time? _He thought. "Well, tell me what I did wrong." Jakku said looking away. He waited when he looked back his sister was _so _mad she couldn't even speak. This scared the alien. _Crap! _He thought as she breathes in and out.

"You fought with Tokyo mew mew," Emiko said.

"So what?" Jakku said. He didn't the problem.

"They're going to get more mews so we have to get more aliens," Emiko said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"NO!" Jakku cried. He did NOT want more aliens! Maybe even… He shakes off the thought of the other aliens. "Emiko, I don't want more aliens." She nods.

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 5: A new kid, is she a mew too?

Carly wasn't very happy. That alien guy Jakku had made a fool out of herself in front of her friends and team mates. "I could bloody kill him!" She said growling when she walked around bored not as a mew.

"CARLY" Carly looked to find Will looking for her.

"Will," She runs over to the male.

A smile comes to her face but fades when he glares at the teen. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Will yelled looking very pissed.

"I was-," Carly started but Will turns away.

"Carly, you gave me a heart attack!" Will growled.

"I'm sorry ok?!" _Because I had to fight…. Why when I become a mew that the guy I liked asks me out? And then there's the alien pervert. _Carly thought. Will starts to walk away as Carly starts to cry. She couldn't help it! _I am a mew… _

When Will does look at her, he looked sorry. "Carly, I didn't mean to yell." He said. She wipes away her tears. "Forgive me?" He asked. Carly could only nod. They walk away smiling or somewhat.

~ With Jakku~

A young brown haired girl walked smiling in the park. _Today is the day; I know it is! _She thought smiling. Jakku watched her like a hark. "Oh Neko-chan," He said watching the small child. As she watches, guess who was to run into the park; Carly.

She runs the child over. "I'm SO sorry!" Carly cried.

"I am Fuyuka Tanaka, you?" The girl said looking happy.

"Carly Suzuki," Carly said. The girl smiled before walking away. "Well bye!" Carly called before remembering work. "Crap…" She said before running to the café where a mad Ryou stands. "I'm sorry" She breathes out.

Ryou glared. "Well go get ready!" He snapped. Carly sighed before getting into her outfit smiling into the mirror. (She's in the changing room) Looking at her locker, hers was white, next to hers was Scarlett's whose was bluish/white, then Ame's dark purple one. There were 2 other lockers which were colored white/black and light purple. _I wonder who's going to use them… _Carly thought smiling. She walks out to find Mew Music and Mew BlackBerry standing there.

"Carly we _need _Mew Candy!" Ryou snapped. Carly could only nod when she yells,

"Mew Mew Candy METAMORPHO-SIS!" The white light makes the mew leader. "Come on girls, we need to kick some alien ass, Nya~!" She yelled running to the fight. The other mews nod before they start to run as well.

When they get to the park, Jakku wasn't there. _Where the hell is Jakku?! _Mew Candy thought. "So you're the mew mews?" The mews look around to find a small alien girl. She starts to laugh. "You could _never _win!" She laughed. Mew Candy had had too much lately so she jumped up with her weapons and attacks the alien. "Bad move, _kitty_," The alien gets her own weapon; a long sword with the kanji for fire on the hilt. Mew Candy jumps just.

Before they know what was going on, the alien girl teleports off! _What the hell?! _Carly thought as she walked off.

**Me: Ok, another short chapter -_- So what do you think? :D I MUST say thank you to **MewHoney **for her OC Pai! ^^ THANK YOU! Lol right? So… If you have ANY ideas or you want some more of an OC, tell me ask me I won't mind. If you would like to know more about an OC, I'll try to say some things about them but if I have to, I will go to the owner and ask; k? SO come on people, I would like 30 reviews and I'll write more! :P See you soon**

**Carly: You are weird**

**Me: HEY!**

**Jakku: she is right**

**Me: I know -_-**

**Scarlett: Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow owns nothing, not me not Ame or Emiko. **

**Ame: Yeah**

**Emiko: *nods* **

**Carly: I know it! ^^**

**Ryou: She doesn't own me!**

**Me: Shut up**

**Kisshu: Hey Carly,**

**Me/Carly: what**

**Kisshu: I was talking to this Carly *Points to me* **

**Me: what would you like?**

**Kisshu: You to write more**

**Me: How many reviews do I want before I write more?**

**Carly: 30 -_-**

**Jakku: I'm bored ^^**

**Me: Well bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: Mew Cupcake

Carly walked around the park because today, Ryou told her Scarlett and Ame to find the other mew mews. _I wish I was with Will…. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! _Carly thought. She shakes her head when that little girl she runs over not too long ago came running. _What the-? _

"Hello Carly-ne chan!" Fuyuka squeaked. Carly jumps back a little from the happiness. _What the-?! _She thought hard when Fuyuka giggled. "Is something wrong Carly-chan?" She asked. Carly shakes her head.

"Yeah," When this word was said, Fuyuka smiles big.

"I'm very happy to hear that!" She giggled. Carly nodded slowly when she turns to walk away. "Hey!" The small girl called. Fuyuka runs after the sandy mew. "Something is wrong, I know it!" Fuyuka stops Carly from walking away some more.

Carly sighed. "Can I help you with something?"

Fuyuka nodded. "What's the matter?" Carly was about to answer when Ame came running with Scarlett. "Who are they?" Fuyuka asked staring at the other mew mews.

"My friends," Carly said walking to their side. "What did you find?" Carly asked Scarlett.

Scarlett sighed. "Jakku, something is happening, I can feel it."

Ame nodded. "That other alien girl is helping, we know it!" Ame said.

Carly nodded in understand. "Well yeah…" She said.

"Carly-ne chan?" a small voice called to the older girl.

The 3 mews look to Fuyuka. "Yeah?" the sandy mew asked.

"What's the matter? Can I help?" Fuyuka asked. Before Carly could say anything, her phone rings!

"Hello?" Carly said into it. "Yeah, Scarlett and Ame are with me." She waited. "What the hell are you talking about Ryou?! We're at the park _right _now!" Carly snapped. "Bye." Carly growled as she hangs up to look to her team and little friend. "Scarlett, Ame we need to find Jakku."

"Who's Jakku?" Fuyuka asked. Her eyes show fun in them.

"A boy, stay away from him Fuyuka-san," Carly said. "For me?"

Fuyuka nodded. "Hai,"

Carly smiled before her and the other mew mews run off leaving Fuyuka alone.

~With Jakku~

Jakku sighed. _Why did Emiko kick me out, AGAIN?! _The alien boy thought. That is when Fuyuka skipped around the park happily. _Maybe… I can use her and take over earth! ^^ Sounds right. _Jakku thought. He watched Fuyuka run around. _Here's my chance _Jakku jumps down to the ground in front of Fuyuka. "Hello little girl!" the alien smirked. "Do you know Carly?" He asked.

"Who are you? And what do you want with Carly-ne chan?!" Fuyuka snapped.

"Everything," Jakku said holding up his hand to take Fuyuka's power. She screamed when Carly comes running.

"LET HER GO JAKKU!" She yelled. "MEW MEW CANDY METAMORPHO-SIS!" The warm white light comes and goes; Mew Candy stands.

"Oh look, hello Ōyamaneko-chan." Jakku smiled. (Ōyamaneko-chan means 'Lynx-Chan')

"MY NAME IS MEW CANDY!" Mew Candy snapped. Her eyes show anger and she was ready to attack.

Jakku shakes his head smirking. "Oh no, you're mine Lynxy-chan!" Jakku said making a kissy face.

Mew Candy did NOT like that so she attack, grabs Fuyuka and starts to run. A scream leaves her lips when Mew Music and Mew BlackBerry are there! "Everyone!" Mew Candy squeaked. "Look after her, come on Mew Music." Mew Candy said as she and Mew Music go running at Jakku.

"Oh no Lynxy," Jakku said smirking going for Fuyuka again.

Mew Candy attacks when a voice is yelling, "MEW MEW CUPCAKE METAMORPHO-SIS!" Then a white/blackish light come from Mew BlackBerry and Fuyuka.

"FUYUKA!" Mew Candy cries. There standing before them was a new mew mew! "Fuyuka?" Mew Candy asked.

The new mew had on a black tube top that stops about four inches below her breast with white ruffles, white skirt with black ruffles that go to her upper thigh, black and white boots that go about four inches below her knee, she has a black garter with white ruffles, black and white gloves that spike out above her wrist, black and white armbands, her choker that has her mew pendant, and she has panda ears and a nub tail. "I am not Fuyuka right now, I'm Mew Cupcake." Mew Cupcake laughed.

"Mew Cupcake?" The other mew mews look at each other.

Mew Cupcake nods, calling "Cupcake Rode." before her weapon comes to hand: Cupcake Rod- A pink rod with a translucent star on top. Inside the star is a miniature cupcake. "Ribbon Cupcake Shock" She cries as she uses her rod to shock the target then uses multi colored balls of energy to attack.

Mew Candy knows what to do as her own weapon comes to hand. "Ribbon Lightning Draggers" The two attacks go at Jakku who teleported before getting hurt. "Damn," Mew Candy hissed.

The mews get together before becoming themselves before running off to Ryou who looked pleased. "Good job everyone." He said. The mew mews nod thankfully.

"Welcome to the team Fuyuka." Carly smiled.

"Thank you Carly-Oneesama"

~With Emiko~

The girl was mad! Jakku failed, _again_! "Hey Emiko." Speak of the devil…

"Where were you Jakku?" Emiko growled.

Her twin and brother sighed. "Nowhere."

"Yeah right!" she turns around to glare his way. "Fighting the mew mews again and failing again!"

"Leave me alone Emiko! It's not like you can do any better!" Jakku yelled.

Emiko grows a smirk on her face. "I think I can."

**Thanks for reading all you awesome people :) I know I'm not the best updater… But I am now! ^^ I hope this helps so you can forgive me :) I own nothing but Carly see you soon I hope**


	8. Chapter 7: The Ball with a Masked Man

Carly walked slowly. _I'm late again…. Ryou IS going to have a cow! _She thought thinking of her over working boss. As the teen girl opens the door, she finds it looking somewhat like a ball room. "Shirogane?" Carly called.

The blond teen boy walks over. "Carly, you're not working today. You can go home- oh wait. Today I'm having a ball for my mew mews. Ok? Be here at 7, got it?" Ryou said. Carly nodded as Ryou gives her a box. "I'll see you soon." He turns and walks away.

Carly walks out the door and back home. _What was that?! _She thought. The small girl finds her mother sitting there. "Mom? You ok?" Carly called. Her mom nodded.

"Yes sweet heart, I am." She said. Carly nodded.

"Ok well Shirogane-sama said he's having a ball, is it ok to go?" Carly asked.

Her mom smiled. "Have fun honey."

"Thank you!" Carly smiled hugging the older woman before running up the stairs.

~At the ball~

Carly walked into the café wearing the dress and heels Ryou gave her. She had a white skirt that looked like it was a dress to the white shirt. Also had a black jacket with white spots on it! She even had on her mother's pendant from when she was a girl; it was gold with red markings on it. **(Her mom is NOT a mew; it is just a pendant, not a mew pendant) **Carly had black boots that would up to her knee. Her hair was going down her back but straight, so it would down to her bum.

Scarlett was standing near Ryou wearing a black dress that goes to knees with white polka-dots. It has spaghetti straps with her hair in two buns. Her shoes were black (Like Minto's mew boots but black).

Ame was wearing a short purple dress with spaghetti straps. She was wearing for shoes two flats (black). Her hair was curly so it didn't go past her shoulders.

And last, Fuyuka was wearing a small pink skirt with a white tank top. Her shoes were black flats with her hair in braids.

Carly smiled when she finds Ryou in a white tux. Keiichiro was in a black one. "You guys look awesome!" Carly smiled joining the group.

"Thanks." Scarlett said.

"Thank you Carly-ne chan!" Fuyuka jumped a little.

"Thank you." Ame smiled.

"Whatever." Ryou looked the other way.

"Thank you Carly." Keiichiro said smiling.

Carly nodded before walking around a little when Ryou takes her hand. "Want to dance?" He asked. Carly shakes her head.

"I can't! I'm really bad…" Carly blushed.

Ryou shakes his head taking her hand again. "Come on, I know you can." He starts to lead; Carly finds that she can really dance and giggled. "See? You can dance." Ryou said smiling a little himself.

Carly nods. "Thank you Shirogane," She smiled.

"Carly, call me Ryou." Ryou said when the music stops. They look to find Scarlett being the DJ.

"GO Scarlett!" Carly yelled smiling.

Scarlett looked their way and smiled. "She can really play…." Ryou said.

Carly started to giggle. "That's why she is called 'Mew Music'." She laughed.

Ryou nodded. "I see that," He chuckled.

"Thank you for dancing with me, I'll be outside for some air." Carly said stopping them.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Ryou said kissing her cheek before walking off.

_What was that all about? I have no idea…. _Carly thought walking outside. When she looked back, she finds Ame dancing with Keiichiro, Scarlett still being the DJ well Fuyuka was dancing alone. _Maybe when I cool down, I'll dance with Fuyuka. _Her eyes look out into the night as she smiled. _Nothing could make this a bad night… _Carly thought when someone pokes her. "May I have this dance?" Carly spins around to face someone in a tux with a mask.

"S-sure…" Carly blushed taking his hand, all you could see was fire red hair with gold eyes. "Who are you?" Carly asked.

The man shakes his head. "Someone," He said.

"If I guess, will you tell me?" Carly asked staring into his eyes.

He starts to laugh. "Maybe," The masked man said smiling bringing her closer.

Carly thinks hard. "Do I know you?"

He nods. "Yes you do. You see me almost every day."

Carly smiles thinking. "Are you in my class?" She asked staring more trying to remember where she had seen those eyes.

He shakes his head no. "No." He said.

Carly thought harder. "Do you go to eat at this café?" She asked.

"Somewhat," He chuckled. When the music stops, they just continue dancing.

"Do you know my name?" Carly asked.

He nodded. "Yes I do, Carly." He said bringing her closer. He places his head on her forehead so he could look into her eyes more.

"Then where do I know you?" She asked.

He laughed some. "In the park, school, around your home, walking home, this cafe and walking to school!" He said.

Carly nodded smiling. "Oh well, how can I forget those eyes?" She asked herself.

"I have no idea." The masked man said when he starts to move to kiss her, Carly moves too and their lips meet. So into each other, Ryou comes running and stops at the sight.

"CARLY!" he yelled to the mew. She looked as the man holds her close. "I need to talk to you!" Ryou snapped.

"Will I see you again?" Carly asked the masked man.

He nodded. "I will make sure of it," Their lips meet again before she runs off to Ryou. "I love you Carly…" He said before walking away.

"That alien girl is attacking, come on! Get ready to fight!" Ryou snapped. Carly nodded as she becomes Mew Candy then stands with her team; Mew Music, Mew BlackBerry and Mew Cupcake.

"Come on team, we need to kick some alien sorry ass Nya~!" Carly called before running outside.

"Oh look at the weak mew mews." They look to find the alien girl laughing.

"Who are you?!" Mew Cupcake growled.

She looked to them smirking. "Call me Emiko; your worst nightmare." Emiko smirked as she gets her weapon. _Where is Jakku? WHY DO I EVEN CARE?! _Mew Candy thought as she gets her weapons with her team. Mew Candy attacks first but Emiko moves when Mew Music gets her in the back! Mew BlackBerry attacks next with Mew Cupcake then Mew Candy finishes. Emiko makes herself teleport away but comes back to make a Chimera Anima. "Go Chimera Anima." She yelled as the thing looks to Mew Candy, Mew Music, Mew BlackBerry and Mew Cupcake.

"COME ON GIRLS!" Mew Candy yells going for it again. Well fighting, Emiko is thrown to the ground by Mew Music.

Mew Cupcake attacks Emiko well Mew BlackBerry and Mew Candy kill the Chimera Anima. "You can't beat us." Mew Music said.

Mew Cupcake nodded. "No you can't! We're good well you're bad!" She said.

Emiko shakes her head. "I'm not the bad guy here, you humans." She hissed before teleporting away.

The mews become humans again well Carly thought; _'I'm not the bad guy here, you humans are.' What does that mean? She is bad! Coming here to kill the human race! _Carly thought. She walked back into the café to find her masked man gone. _Weird. _She thought.

When the ball was done, Carly walked home then would to bed, dreaming of her masked man and maybe, her new love….

**How was that? Good or bad? I know in TMM (anime) the ball is epi. 5 (I'm pretty sure) well in this is it chapter 7… I didn't like that epi, where they go to that spa thing… But I did like the ball one and wanted to have one myself :D So here it is. And if any of you know who the masked man is, don't say anything! ^^ Please. Well I don't anything and here is Fuyuka's pro thing ;p**

**Name: Fuyuka Tanaka**

Age: 11

what are they like: Ami is sweet but hyper. Her nice personality is almost hidden by her hyperness. She doesn't have that many friends because of this. She normally scares people and dislikes when people call her freak. She's excited about being a mew.

Likes: cake, soccer, anime, and honey

Hates: nuts, quiet, perfume, yogurt, and mean people

Hair Color and look: She has brown hair that goes to her upper back and is kept down. In mew form her hair turns black and white and is in two ponytails.

Eye Color: Crystal blue that turns black and white in mew form

Mew, Alien or human: Mew

Animal (If you are a mew): Giant Panda

Mew Name: Mew Cupcake

Who are you in the anime: Mew Pudding

Girl or boy: Girl

Normal Outfit: A light pink shirt with a white button up sweater, a denim skirt that goes a little bit above her knee, and light pink boots. She has a gold locket that her mother gave her.

Mew Outfit: A black tube top that stops about four inches below her breast with white ruffles, white skirt with black ruffles that go to her upper thigh, black and white boots that go about four inches below her knee, she has a black garter with white ruffles, black and white gloves that spike out above her wrist, black and white armbands, her choker that has her mew pendant, and she has panda ears and a nub tail.

Mew Mark: A small panda face in a star on the back of her upper neck.

Weapon: Cupcake Rod- A pink rod with a translucent star on top. Inside the star is a miniature cupcake.

Weapon attack: Ribbon Cupcake Shock! She uses her rod to shock the target then uses multi colored balls of energy to attack.

Bio: She was born and raised in Russia but her family moved to Gifu Japan when she was six. When she was eight her parents got divorced. Her mom moved to Sapporo and her dad moved Tokyo. She lives with her dad and her younger sister (Meimi) in Tokyo. Her brother died when she was four so she doesn't remember him. She sees her mom twice a year. She is Japanese and Russian.

**I hope you liked this chapter, it is longer than most :) Also I hope you can forgive me SEE YOU LATER!**

**I hope -_-**

**REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 8: Heartbreak and Friends

~What happened last chapter~

_Mew Cupcake nodded. "No you can't! We're good well you're bad!" She said._

_Emiko shakes her head. "I'm not the bad guy here, you humans are." She hissed before teleporting away._

_The mews become humans again well Carly thought; __'I'm not the bad guy here, you humans are.' What does that mean? She is bad! Coming here to kill the human race! __Carly thought. She walked back into the café to find her masked man gone. __Weird. __She thought._

_When the ball was done, Carly walked home then would to bed, dreaming of her masked man and maybe, her new love…._

When Carly started to wake, she wished to meet her masked man and find out he was. For the first time in months, Carly smiled at the morning light. "Good morning." She said smiling still and got up. _School! _She thought getting ready in her school dress then walking humming some to the kitchen. "Good morning mom." Carly said smiling; she sits next to her just waking up father.

Her father stared at her. "Morning?" he said looking to his wife for help.

Carly nodded taking a bite of her pancake. "So honey how was the dance?" Her mother asked.

The teen blushed but smiled. "I loved it mom!" She said day dreaming of her masked man. "I think I met the best man alive!" Carly added. Her blush deepens thinking of his lips meeting hers.

"Oh, I'll be right back! Someone is at the door!" Her mother said going away. _Oh I wish I know your name… _Carly thought. "Carly sweetheart, its Akane and Mitsumi," Her mother called.

Jumping up, Carly runs to her friends. "Hey guys," Carly said smiling.

Akane smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." Mitsumi said.

"Well bye mom, I got to go. Love you!" Carly kissed her mom before running out the door. Her father smiled.

"They grow up so fast," He said. Carly's mom nodded.

~With Carly~

Carly smiled talking to her friends. _I can't believe I have friends! _She thought smiling. And it was all thanks to Scarlett…

~Flash back~

_Carly sighed staring at the ground. Life was as bad as ever, her bully had stopped picking on her but that just let another come. Jake. He hated her so much! Jake looked cute till you really get to know him, well… Carly hadn't done anything wrong till she started dating Will, his best friend. "I'm not dating Will." Carly said to herself. She knows she didn't love him; he had hurt her too much for her to love him. "But he'll hurt me if I say no…" She added sadly letting tears start to fall._

"_What's the matter Carly?" Carly looked up to find Scarlett standing there. Fear shows on her fellow mew's face._

_Carly smiled and shakes her head. "Nothing's wrong." She had said. _

_Scarlett didn't believe her so she said 'ok' and walked away. Carly sighed again, minutes later; Scarlett comes back with two girls. One had long, wavy, Platinum Blonde hair which she swears is real (she so dyes her hair) that she usually wears down or in low piggy tails. Well the other had medium length brown hair with a side bang, usually wears down. "Carly, this is Akane (The blond) and this is Mitsumi." Scarlett said. _

"_Hi." Carly said looking away. _

_Well, the two teen girls smiled and became friends just because they… clicked I guess. _

_~End~_

Akane smiled as her, Carly and Mitsumi walked into the doors of the school. The first person they meet was… Will. "Hi Will," Akane said smiling looking at Will.

Mitsumi shakes her head. "Well we have to go-." She started to walk away with Carly, who also didn't want to walk to Will but he stops them.

"Carly, I know you have plans but do you want to come with me to catch a movie?" William asked.

Carly's fears show themselves in her eyes. "Will-I…" She blushed. He waited. "I have to… work at the café!" Carly cried.

He looked sad but nodded. "Ok well… some other time?" When she didn't nod or anything, he walks away.

"Carly! How could you?" Akane asked.

Carly shakes her head. "I don't like him." She growled.

"How can you _not_?!" Akane asked.

Mitsumi tries to stop any fighting but Carly says, "I don't because he picks on me! HE IS AN F*CKING BULLY!" Carly snapped.

"Carly, language!" Mitsumi whispered.

Carly looked sorry and sighs. "Sorry." The bell rings. The girls run to class.

~After school~

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Akane." Carly said. She did feel really bad now…

Akane giggled. "I forgive you if you can forgive me," Carly nodded. "I'm glad." They hug. After they let go, Carly had to run to the café.

"Why hello Neko-chan!" Carly growled at the name to glare at the playful alien. She shakes her head. She continues to glare at him. "Oh Kitty, I know I'm hot but it's rude to stare." Jakku said.

"You wish!" Carly snapped.

He started to chuckle. "Oh Kiti-chan!" Jakku smirked.

Carly glared, she wanted _so _much to slap that smirk off his face! "Whatever." She growled.

Jakku smirked some more thinking of his dear kitten. "Why the mean words? You know you're mine!" Jakku said.

Carly shakes her head. "NO way loser!" the mew cried glaring.

Jakku shakes his head. "Well kitty, I'm sorry but… I must be off!" He teleported away but ended up in Carly's face; he kisses her. She tries to hit him away. "Bye bye Kiti-chan!" He was gone.

"ASS HOLE!" She screamed. Her eyes were fill of anger. "I could bloody KILL him!" She growled. Madly, Carly walked to the café growling. Ryou walked out.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

Her eyes meet his, "What HAPPENED?! WHEN I BECAME A MEW MEW HAPPENED!" Carly yelled. She glares his way before walking into the change room. _I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM! _Carly thought coming out as a waitress! Feeling even madder, Carly starts to work._ I don't know how but… I know I seen Jakku somewhere else… No, just in my head- WHAT AM I THINKING?! _Carly thought. "Welcome to the café, what can I get you?" She asked.

Not looking, the person says. "Hmm… How about a date?" Carly looks to find Will!

She shakes her head, "No." She said.

He sighed. "Carly, what happened? Not too long ago you said yes and now you say no? What happened?!" she knows that voice… He was starting to get mad.

Carly smiled. "Nothing happened Will, just I have moved on." She said.

He glared. "Carly, I love you so why would you leave me?!" He growled.

The sand cat mew looked around feeling weird. "Will, we're not meant to be together…" Carly said.

William growled. "Only I say when we're done and we're not!" Will snapped.

Carly shakes her head. "Well sorry! I'm not into you! You have hurt me too much and I'm done!" Carly yelled.

His face softens before he glares. "But you know I never meant any of that! I love you!" Will cried. "Right?" He added.

She shakes her head no. "Will, I'm sorry but you're not for me. Understand that." Carly said starting to walk away.

~When the café closes~

Scarlett walked over to Carly. "Hey, I heard you and Will… You ok?" She asked.

Carly nodded. "Yeah…" She said.

Fuyuka walked over with Ame. "Carly-ne chan?" Fuyuka asked.

Ame looked worried.

"Guys, I am ok. Just had some boy…. Problems…" Carly says. The mew mews nod. "I just wish I know who that masked man was!" She added.

"Masked man?" Fuyuka asked.

Carly nodded. "Oh was it that guy you were making out with at the dance?" Scarlett asked smirking. Carly blushed.

"Carly-san, why would you kiss some person?" Ame asked.

Carly blushed more. "Well… you see…" Carly looks down.

"Someone is in love!" Scarlett giggled.

Fuyuka stared. Ame smiled a little well Scarlett laughed away. Carly blushed. But, unknown to them, Jakku was watching.

~With Jakku who ends up in his room~

The fire red headed alien lays on his bed. _What is it that I feel for that mew? _He thought hard. Jakku teleports to Carly's room with a rose. He places it on her pillow and leaves. When he gets home, he walks into the kitchen. "Hi Emiko." Jakku said looking for something to eat.

Emiko watches him. "What were you up to today?" Emiko asked.

Jakku meets her eyes. "Being me." He said taking out an apple. Jakku takes a big bite.

"You're so weird." Emiko said. He nodded.

"Love you too"

**Hey fans, how you been? I had to rush this chapter; sorry about that but I wanted to get chapter… what 9 up? Whatever, review and I have to ask… One of my reviews, asked about OCs because she was too late to give me one, she made up the best friends of Carly THANKS FOR THEM! :) So, if you're a new person and DON'T have an OC, go back to chapter 1 and I need…. A Deep Blue OC! ^^ I don't own anything! Thanks for reading and last….**

**REVIEW!**

**PS: if you have any ideas for a cover thing, I'd love to hear them; thinking of doing one… BYE!**


	10. Chapter 9: Thoughts

**I know I should be writing chapters for my other stories but this one is SO fun and… I have a video for it too ;) **

**Sweet Candy Mew **

**There you have it; I may start to make epi. For it but who knows with me :p lol see you after this small chapter**

~Last time~

_The fire red headed alien lays on his bed. __What is it that I feel for that mew? __He thought hard. Jakku teleports to Carly's room with a rose. He places it on her pillow and leaves. When he gets home, he walks into the kitchen. "Hi Emiko." Jakku said looking for something to eat._

_Emiko watches him. "What were you up to today?" Emiko asked._

_Jakku meets her eyes. "Being me." He said taking out an apple. Jakku takes a big bite._

_"You're so weird." Emiko said. He nodded._

_"Love you too"_

~End~

Around 7 in the morning, a ring wakes a sleeping being. A ghostly white hand hits it off. "I hate mornings…." It said getting up. The black blanket falls to show a sleepy Jakku.

Yawning, Jakku gets up to shower for the day. The fire red head alien takes off his shorts and gets in the cold tub. "Cold" He said to himself before turning on the water. It was cold before it became hot. He moaned a little well rubbing his head of hair to get it wet. Then Jakku grabs his shampoo (chocolate strawberry smelling) then it joins his hair. After that comes out of his hair, Jakku puts chocolate strawberry smelling conditioner. A smile comes to his face as that runs down his back. "Yum" He whispered. Then he starts to rub in some body wash on his body. Jakku gets out of the warm shower, turns it off and dries himself off. "I wonder what I'm going today…." He asked no one really. His smile grows more at the thought of his sweet Carly! "Maybe…" He said walking into his room. "What to wear?" Jakku asked taking out his normal outfit. "Loving it!" He said. He puts it on before walking to find something to eat. He finds his twin eating eggs at the table. "Hey sis," Jakku said.

Emiko looks up. "There are some eggs for you in the kitchen." She says going back to her book; The Hunger Games. He nodded before going to find his eggs. Jakku finds them and goes back to his sister.

"Emiko, what are we doing today?" Jakku asked sitting down and started to eat his eggs.

Emiko looks up before meeting his eyes. "Well, I think we should find the last mew then use her to bet the others. After Mew Candy's team is down, I will kill her myself." Emiko smirked. "I hate humans so!" She added.

Jakku stopped; Emiko was going to _kill_ Carly? He would NOT let that happen! "Emiko… Maybe I could kill her?" Jakku asked.

Emiko smirked. "I'm sorry brother but I will. She will be dead and our people can leave that dreadful place…" Emiko said.

The brother alien stopped thinking of his people. Yes, the Mew Aqua helped them till 3 months ago, now it was killing everyone… They don't say anything to each other. Jakku's heart hurt and longed for his family…

~With Carly~

Carly runs to school smiling. _Today, I'm going to find that masked man! _She thought. Carly remembered everything about his face, well that she could see anyway. _I wonder who he is… _She thought. Her mind flies around a little when it stops on the image of Jakku; when he stole her first kiss. _That ass hole alien! _Her mind growled. She walked into the school yard and her friends walked to her; they talk but Carly couldn't hear them; she was listening to Jakku's laugh…

"Hello! Carly! You in there?" Carly looked to find that school was over and she was at the café.

Her mind was blank! What had happened? "Y-Yeah…" Said Carly.

Her eyes meet Scarlett's. "What's wrong with you girl? I was calling you for 20 minutes!" Scarlett cried.

Carly nodded. "Sorry I was… thinking…"

"About what?" now, Scarlett wanted to know.

Carly looked down. "N-Nothing!" she blushed.

"Is it about Will?" Scarlett asked.

"NO!" Carly cried when Masha started to squeak 'Alien! Alien!' "Masha, there are no aliens here-!" Carly started but…

"Well, now that just hurt my feelings Kitten!" She hoped to god it wasn't but… it was; Jakku. Her glare meets his golden eyes to find sadness there. It didn't stop her from glaring but he really looked sad. "I'm so sorry Kitty, but I-we must kill you." Jakku said.

Carly was like hmm. "Jakku, what the hell are you talking about?!" Carly cried.

Then Emiko was by Jakku's side. 'I'm sorry.' He mouthed to Carly as his and Emiko's weapons go to their hands.

**Ok well… that was… a weird chapter… :p I must say. SO I am thinking of writing about why the aliens came back to earth; what do you think? When you review, I'll start to write and I must TRY to update one of my other stories -_- that takes me forever! :( but I'll try because I will NOT leave you :) See you soon**


	11. Chapter 10: Story and note

**This chapter is my last chapter for some time :( Because I started school back up :O Here is chapter 10… Love you lots! **

_On a plaint far away, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto Ikisatashi came out of a big space ship. Pai couldn't help but smile, he had missed home; his home. Tart smiled at the sight of his people. Kisshu smiled but it showed sadness, he missed Ichigo. "Kyo-sama," Pai said bowing with his brothers at the foot of their leader. _

_Kyo-sama smiled. "Pai, Kish, and Tart Ikisatashi, we have missed you. How was earth?" Kyo-sama said. _

_The alien brothers looked at each other. "Sama," Kish started. Kyo-sama looked to him. "Earth is… well bad so people called 'Tokyo Mew Mew' have helped us get 'Mew Aqua' to help out plaint." Kisshu said. _

_Pai nodded with Tart. Kyo-sama nodded as they got up to make the plaint better. Nothing happened at first till Kish thought of Ichigo, then everything became wonderful; the plaint was better. It was better than Earth! "It worked…" Kish said. _

"_Yeah…" Tart said staring. Pai couldn't even talk so he nodded. The brothers looked to each other before they smiled; everything was going to be ok._

_**~3 months before the new mew mews~**_

_Kisshu smiled at his best child; no, he wasn't married but this boy was to be just like him. "Jakku, you have done well. As you two Emiko." Kish said. The twins were the best warriors the people of Earthier (I couldn't really think of an awesome name, if you do have one; tell me please). Emiko and Jakku smiled as they bow to their leader. "Come now," Kish said as they all walk to where Pai-sama was. "Pai," Kish called. Tart turned around and really looked like a teen. _

"_What's up Kish? Pai's in a meeting with the elders!" Tart-sama growled. He looked the same, all but he had grown bigger, hair had grow longer and his eyes were more older. Taruto was 13 years old. Kish looked a lot the same, but like Tart, he had grown. His hair wasn't like he used to have it; it was down and almost got to his shoulders, he also was 18. Kisshu was so very sad; the only happiness in his life was his young warriors. _

"_I must say, Jakku-san and Emiko-san have grown well." Kish said. _

_Taruto chuckled a little. "Well, I can see that. Bye Kisshu!" Tart called before teleporting away._

_Kish smiled. He looked to his 'children'. "You two ok?" He asked. They nod when Pai comes running out. _

"_Kisshu, I need to talk to you!" Pai cried. Kish nodded as they walk into a room. _

_Kish sits down. "What's wrong?" He asked. _

_Pai was scared and Kisshu know it. "Kish, we need to go back to earth and get it." _

"_You mean take if over?! We can't! We told the mew mews we wouldn't!" Kish was heartbroken but happy, he could see his kitten! _

_Pai nodded. "That is what I said. But the elders, they say that people are dying! We must!" Pai yelled. Kish nodded. He couldn't fight it; he needed to save his people. _

_Kisshu looked down. "When do we leave?" He asked. _

_Pai sighed. "We can't."_

"_WHAT?!" the green headed alien cried. _

_Pai looked down. "We must send different aliens. We need to be here; you know, start a family."_

_Kisshu shakes his head. "Never! I only love and will love is Ichigo!" He yelled into Pai's face._

_Pai sighed. "You're going to have to soon." He walks away to fight the alien they would send._

_**~When they pick~**_

_Pai, Taruto and Kisshu stared down at Emiko and Jakku. They had to pick one of the two to go. Jakku holds Emiko's hand hard; he couldn't live without his sister. "Emiko"_

"_Jakku" Pai and Kisshu said, Kish-Jakku, Pai-Emiko. They glare at each other. _

"_I'm the oldest! I pick!" Pai growled. _

_Kish shakes his head. "But I'm leader!" He points out. _

_Taruto didn't like them fighting so he said "You both go!" And that is how Jakku and Emiko went to earth. The plaint was dying but the twins were going to save it…._

**~End of the story~**

Jakku stared down at his kitten; he couldn't kill her and he couldn't let her die, he was a goner.

**So there you have it! :) Hope you liked, as you may already know, I won't be updating so fast anymore (If I was at all) so bye for some time! BUT I WILL BE BACK! **

**REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 11: Feelings and Mew Wildberry

**Thank you **animerockzgurl**-san for telling me the real name of the aliens' plaint :) Cyclonia! Well…. Enjoy this chapter :D**

Mew Candy stared up at Jakku, what was she feeling? Sad? Scared? WHAT?! She growled but the look in his eyes makes her stop. "Jakku…" She whispered.

Jakku looked away feeling bad. _If she had just came with me… _He thought. "MEW MEW WILDBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS" Someone yelled as a purple comes and goes. There standing before them was the last mew mew. She looked like Mew Zakuro: the same colour of Zakuro's, she has Zakuro's top, she has leggings the same colour as the top too, but has a pale purple singlet underneath the top covering her stomach. The mew stands next to Emiko.

"This will be your death Mew Candy!" Emiko growled.

Mew Candy shakes her head as her team comes to her aid. "Sorry but no!" She yelled back up to the alien girl. That made Emiko mad, so she sends out Mew Wildberry out smirking. "Come on girls!" Mew Candy called as she attacks. Mew Wildberry and Mew Candy start to fight each other well the other mew mews attack the aliens.

Mew Wildberry jumped an attack from Mew Candy as Mew Music gets her in the head. "HEY!" Mew Wildberry yelled turning her eyes to glare at Mew Music. 'Sorry' she mouthed to her with a roll of her eyes. That just pissed her off more.

Jakku watches helplessly as Mew Wildberry goes at Mew Candy. "CARLY!" He cries. Mew Candy looks to him to have Mew Wildberry hits her in the head. "CARLY!" He yelled again as tears start to form but he wipes them away. Emiko growled at Mew Wildberry. Mew Wildberry stops to watch as Emiko goes to kill Mew Candy. Jakku's world to going away as he watches, Emiko's weapon starts to go to Mew Candy's heart.

The alien smirked. "This is your end, Mew Candy." Emiko hissed. Mew Candy closes her eyes and waits to die.

"NO way are YOU trying to hurt our Carly!" They look to find Mew BlackBerry glaring.

"Hell yeah! She's OURS!" Mew Music growled.

"Yeah! OURS!" Mew Cupcake yelled.

Mew Wildberry stared before turning her attack, "Ribbon Wildberry Hit" She yelled and she hits Emiko away from Mew Candy. Mew BlackBerry, Mew Music and Mew Cupcake join the mew's side. They're attacks join in as the go for Emiko as Jakku stares. _Carly is… dead?! _He thought as he watched. Mew Candy's bubble gum eyes shake open.

She finds her team fighting and Jakku staring at her. "Suna no Koneko-chan" Jakku whispered. (It means 'Sand Kitten-chan') His heart hurt because his twin sister almost killed his one true love.

"Ribbon Lighting Draggers" Mew Candy yelled and Emiko has to leave but Sweet Candy Mew Mews are hurt. Jakku hides as he watches some more. "Is everyone ok?" She called as her team rejoins.

"Yeah," They all say.

Mew Candy nods. They become human again before starting for the café. _Why did Jakku call my name? Why was my heart racing as I watched him…? WHY DID I WATCH HIM?! _Carly thought. Her face became red at the thought; could she be falling for him…? "No way! I don't love him!" Carly said before running to catch up with her friends and new one.

Jakku stared. _Who does she 'I don't love him'? I must find out… _Jakku thought. 

~With Ryou~

Ryou stared at the computer. "What's wrong?" Ryou looked up to his friend; Keiichiro.

He sighed. "I don't know… But Carly almost got herself killed… Do you think that…? Emiko and Jakku are stronger than Kisshu, Pai and Taruto? I fear for them… We made them and what happens if they get killed?!" Ryou yelled.

"Ryou, you must not worry, they're strong and will win. I can see Mew Ichigo in Carly and the old mew mews in the new ones. They're going to get hurt sometimes but they will win; we're the good guys, we always win." Keiichiro said. Ryou nods.

"Yeah…."

~With Carly~

Carly walked into school looking down. "Hey you!" She looked up to find Will running to her.

"Yeah?" She said. Will takes a breath. "What do you need?" She asks.

Will takes Carly's hand. "I love you, please take me back…" He said.

Carly is taken a back, WHAT?! No, she didn't love him! She loved Ja- NO! NOT HIM! "I'm sorry Will, but no." Carly turned to leave but he grabs her hand.

They're eyes meet. "Carly please! I love you! I can't live without you!" He cried.

The mew shakes her head. "No. I don't love you." She grabs her hand from him and walks away.

~With Jakku~

Jakku sits on his bed in his 'room'. _What does he have that I don't? I am a bloody alien! I'm strong! I'm awesome! I'm handsome! I'm everything a female would want and love! _Jakku thought. But his thoughts go back to their last fight, Emiko was hurt but Carly was fine. He needed to make sure Carly was fine… Emiko was asleep so why not? Jakku teleports to Carly's room to find she wasn't home. _Well maybe… Oh here it is. _Jakku takes out a rose smiling with a note to it and places it on her pillow. _I love you Carly… _Was his last thought before he goes home….

**Chapter 9! ^^ What do you think? O.e Anyway, I'm going to write… some to my Avengers story! 'Behind the Sword', if any of you want to check that out, that would make my day :) Also, REVIEW! I don't own anything but Jakku, Carly and… I thinks that's it… :( Whatever, see you next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 12: A sweet Poem and bet up Will

**~Last time~**

_~With Jakku~_

_Jakku sits on his bed in his 'room'. __What does he have that I don't? I am a bloody alien! I'm strong! I'm awesome! I'm handsome! I'm everything a female would want and love! __Jakku thought. But his thoughts go back to their last fight, Emiko was hurt but Carly was fine. He needed to make sure Carly was fine… Emiko was asleep so why not? Jakku teleports to Carly's room to find she wasn't home. __Well maybe… Oh here it is. __Jakku takes out a rose smiling with a note to it and places it on her pillow. __I love you Carly… __Was his last thought before he goes home…?_

_~End~_

Carly walked into the room sighing. Will wouldn't give up and it was making her mad. She came in to find a rose on her bed. _What the…? _She thought as she picked and a note falls to the floor so Carly picks it up. A smile comes to her face.

_Carly_

_I know this rose will never be as beautiful as you but I must give you something. I love you._

_J_

"Who's 'J'?" Carly asked as she holds the rose. A blush makes its way onto her face but she is joyful. She jumped a little when her mother's call for her makes her run down to her. "Mom?" She asked.

"Carly," Mom said.

The 13 year old nodded at the call of her name but what was going on? "Yes…?" Carly said.

Her mother smiled sweetly. "Oh sweet heart, a _boy _came to the door looking for you!"

Carly thought who would come to her house looking for her? "Ok." Carly walked to the door to find Will. "What do _you _want?" She growled.

Will smiled. "Cars, I have been over this _so _many times, be my girl?" He asked.

"No," Carly said. "And it is Carly." She added. "Get out." Carly kicked him out of the house before closing the door, falling to the ground crying. _Is Will my 'J'? _She thought as more tears fall.

~With Jakku~

The young alien had sighed heavily looking after his hurt sister. "Emiko, wake up, I have food," Jakku said. She moaned in pain a little before falling back to 'sleep' and he sighed. "Emiko, I have _food_!" Jakku said. Still nothing, he sighed again before walking away. He wanted to see Carly but couldn't, Emiko needed him and he wouldn't leave his twin. Not even for Carly herself, and _that _was saying something! Jakku walked around the room looking bored when a small call makes him stop. Jakku turns on his 'TV' to watch Carly; she was crying holding his rose. "Carly, my kitten why are you crying?" He asked no one really. He watched closely as someone hits the door to make her open it.

"_Go away Will!" _Carly cried sobbing.

Whoever was this 'Will' was making his Carly cry and Jakku didn't like it. _"Carly, but remember, I love you." _The door said.

"Only I love Carly! She's MINE!" Jakku growled at the TV. He watched more.

"_I said GO AWAY!" _Carly sobbed.

Jakku turns the TV off, he couldn't watch anymore because…. He was going to save his little sand cat! "I'm on my way," He said before teleporting off and leaving a hurt Emiko…

~With Carly~

The mew sobbed more when for the hundredth time she told Will to leave but he didn't. "Go away!" She sobbed. He said so many words, the mew shakes her head harder to not hear them but she does. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried. When Will doesn't say anything back and the door stops moving, Carly pulls open the door wide open to find Will on the ground but no one was around. "Hello?" She called softly. Nothing but the wind is heard. "Weird," She said. Carly walked out a little to come face to face with… Her masked man! "Masked man!" She blushed.

The Masked Man smiled at her sweetly before taking her hand into his own. "My sweet Carly, your eyes shin brighter than the sun well her lips are softer than cotton, her skin as smooth as silk and you are my world." He said kissing her hand.

Carly blushes a deep red. "T-Thank y-you," She said.

He smiled again to show pearly white teeth. "I really try," He kissed her hand one last time before running off.

"Good bye!" Carly called after him before blushing again. She smiled before walking into the house forgetting about Will all together.

~With Scarlett~

Scarlett had come to work to help out with her friends, Carly was being weirder today and she wanted to know why. "Carly." Scarlett called walking up to the mew.

"Yeah Scar?" Carly asked meeting her eyes to show what was it? Love?

Scarlett stared; when did Carly call her Scar? "Are you ok?" Scarlett asked.

Carly nodded smiling. "Yup!" She squeaked.

Scarlett nodded before walking away. Ryou closed the café early because Carly did nothing then nothing happened, so Scarlett walks to the park. _No one will see. _She thought as she climbs up into the tree. She jumps around happily feeling like she's flying. Yes, she knows what it feels like, she does have bat DNA in her blood! "Yay!" She yelled up jumping around. Scarlett didn't know someone was watching till they call her name. She looked to find… Mai! "Mai," Scarlett jumps down to her friend.

"Scarlett is it just me or was Carly acting weird-er?" Mai asked, her ice blond hair flying around in the wind.

Scarlett shakes her head. "No, I did too." She said. Before they could say anymore, one of the alien twins were attacking…..

"Oh no" Both girls said as they run to fight, they become Mew Music and Mew Wildberry, they run together to… Carly's school!

**I'm sorry for the wait, I lost my laptop for 3 days -_- But I am back (as some may know). Here is my chapter but I'm going to write some more after I give you Mai's info.**

**Who are you in the anime: Zakuro**

**Name: Mai**

Age: 17

What are they like: Mai is quiet and reserved, she tends to be like an elder sister to anyone younger than her, whenever she can, she will protect her team mates, when she fights, she will make sure everyone else is okay before she begins to attack the aliens. However, when no one believes her, she will act as though what they believe is right, instead of showing them that she was telling the truth.

Likes: dancing, acting, hanging out with friends, making up dance moves to songs, learning

Hates: when no one believes her, make-up, shopping, clothes with real fur

Hair Color and look: her hair colour is ice blond

Eye Color: crystal blue

Mew, Alien or human: Mew

Animal (If you are a mew): Australian Dingo

Mew Name: Mew Wildberry

Girl or boy: Girl

Normal Outfit: a purple dress that stops at her knees, it has black straps and a thick, black belt around her waist, purple slip on shoes and a ring on her right hand, on the pointing finger that is silver in a shape of dingo

Mew Outfit: same colour of Zakuro's, she has Zakuro's top, she has leggings the same colour as the top too, but has a pale purple singlet underneath the top covering her stomach

Mew Mark: in the shape of Australia, it is placed on her chest

Weapon: a rope called Wildberry Rope

Weapon attack: Wildberry hit, it stretches to where it needs to go to do whatever Mai wants it to do

Bio: Mai lives with adoptive parents and couldn't care less to see her original parents, she grew up Tokyo and knows the place off by heart, you can ask her where anything is and she can tell you exactly where to go. Being an only child made Mai quiet and reserved.

**Owed by** A MidNight Lover

**There you have it so here's something….**

Jakku looks over the mess he had made. _Oh Kitten, I'm ready to have some fun! _He thought. But, Mew Wildberry and Mew Music come not Mew Candy. "Where's Carly?!" Jakku yelled. The two other mew mews look around to nothing but air. He wanted to fight with Carly! Not them! _This is no fun…. _He thought sadly. He teleports off but not before dropping off at Carly's, Carly was in her room sleeping. _My own angel… _He thought smiling. Jakku teleports into the room and next to Carly side! "Oh kitten, you look peaceful… I love you, I'm pretty sure anyway." Jakku said kissing her forehead. She moved a little but didn't wake up. Jakku smirked. He kisses her lips before leaving, Carly was waking up!

Carly wakes up to find no one in her room. _I thought I heard someone… _She thought looking around in the room with little light. "Oh well..." She said before going to close her eyes but something catches them. "What the….?" She asked no one really as she picks it up. A poem! _Must be from J! _She thought smiling. She reads.

_Carly~_

_Every moment we spent together  
Has touched our lives, our souls forever  
The things that we shared and learned  
Is permanent growth that we've earned._

The person that I have grown into today  
Did not get there by chance, no way  
I am who I am partly because of you  
And you are YOU because of me, too

The changes I see  
and what I have learned about me  
are a response to how we affected our lives  
and what we discover in each others eyes.

It is uncertain if we have to part or one day live together  
Either way, we have touched our lives forever!  
No matter what the future will show  
No matter what we are told.

We are connected on such a deep levels  
That no one can remove that, not even the devil.  
Our feelings might be different a year from now  
But you are part of me forever somehow

A part of me will always be you  
and a part of you will always be me.  
no matter what happens, that much is certain  
our souls are one until life closes the curtain.

I will love your forever  
For worse or for better

You are tattooed in my heart  
And nothing can tear our souls apart.

I will never forget you  
For my love is honest and true.

_-J_

That made her race. "Oh J!" She smiled falling onto her bed again swooning. Carly needed to find this J person and her Masked Man, who were they…? Maybe, they were the same person! _That would be awesome!_ Carly thought smiling. The teen closes her eyes smiling still, boy was she in love.

**Ok, how was that? I know not my best, well and maybe not my worst but hey! I'm trying! I must say, I'm sorry I haven't updated in some time, lost my laptop as I have said and was out of ideas -_- I really hope you enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing it! ^.^ YAY! Review and have an awesome day**

**What I don't own: Kisshu, Ichigo, Taruto, Pai, Pudding, Lettuce, Ryou and any one from Tokyo Mew Mew! And all the OCs in this story all but Jakku and Carly; they are mine. AND the poem is NOT mine! I wish though -_- BYE !**

_**REVIEW! **___


	14. Info

**This is about who is in the story, NOT a chapter! But still, read please**

**~Mews~**

Who are you in the anime: Ichigo

Name: Carly

Age: 13

What are they like: she is bubbly, sweet, kind, loving and caring. In a fight she is mean and scary! Carly can be lazy, sleeps a lot and hates work! She loves helping people, making friends and just having fun.

Likes: candy, cupcakes, friends, helping others, laughing and being a mew

Hates: work, school, people hurting others, being mad and her boss Ryou.

Hair Color and look: a deep brown which looks black. It goes down her back but sometimes she'll put it up in a ponytail.

Eye Color: a deep chocolate hazel

Mew, Alien or human: Mew

Animal (If you are a mew): Sand Cat

Mew Name: Mew Candy

Girl or boy: Girl

Normal Outfit: ripped jean shorts with a pink shirt.

Mew Outfit: a short white dress which rounds her neck to make it hold her pendant. Her boots go up to her knees, the color is a light pink and her garter is a light blue. Her right shoulder shows a small mark; her mew mark

Mew Mark: a small heart in the color pink under her neck.

Weapon: a pair of draggers that can call lighting to kill her enemy.

Weapon attack: Ribbon Lighting Draggers

**Owned by me!**

Who are you in the anime: Minto (but not as rude -.-)

Name: Scarlett

Age: 14

What are they like: fun, can really kick some a** and doesn't take 'no' for an answer, and can be rude (Like me! lol)

Likes: Music, tricks and anything that includes the forest

Hates: school and people that are really happy go lucky

Hair Color and look: dark blue hair that is layered with bangs covering her eyes somewhat, likes to keep it down but will pull it up if needed too

Eye Color: Orange-hazel

Mew, Alien or human: Mew

Animal (If you are a mew): Fruit Bat

Mew Name: Mew Music

Girl or boy: Girl

Normal Outfit: a black dress that goes to knee's with white polka-dots. It has spaghetti straps. and white has shorts underneath because she likes to flip up-side down once in a while

Mew Outfit: a short dress (bluish-white) that goes to thigh with a transparent strap to keep it up with black leggings, black flats with music note patterns

Mew Mark: a small bat like shape that's blue on back of neck

Weapon: a bat-shape bomb that can be thrown at lightning speed

Weapon attack: Ribbon Bat Bombs

Bio: she lost her parents in a random gun shooting and taken in by her science teacher. She likes to hang around the park and jump from tree to tree like she's flying. She hates anything to do with violence but is a bit violent herself to defend her/friends though

**Owned by animerockzgurl**

Who are you in the anime: Lettuce  
Name: Ame Shingetsu  
Age: 13  
what are they like: She's quite clever and doesn't talk much. But gets embarrassed and acts like a fuss if someone says something embarrassing to her (what's your cup-size?).She a quiet bookworm with no social skills, which made her lose her friends but get more popular at school. She Headstrong, Cold, Reluctant and even Hostile will get grumpy, cross her arms, and won't speak for hours. She is extremely petite, cold. Most of the boys in her class admire her because of her beauty and passive personality, while the girls are annoyed by her because of her arrogance. She "fake-cry" when People Her Ignore

Likes: Blueberries, calm auras, reading, studying, keeping her health good, Rose, cake, sweet things, Tea ,cell phones, technology, Reading , Drawing , sleeping, lighthearted/classical music , Playing the Violin/Piano , To scare People

Hates: Stupid people, strawberries, comics, Thunderstorms, idiots , Bodies of Water  
Hair Color and look: Pink hair she wear in 2 high pigtails that stop at her waist  
Eye Color: Light Green  
Mew, Alien or human: Mew  
Animal (If you are a mew):Snow leopard  
Mew Name: Mew Blackberry  
Girl or boy: Girl  
Normal Outfit: Grey Dress that stop in the middle of her thigh with a short leather jacket with short sleeves and long black lace sock that stop a little over her knee with some black Flats with black famed sunglasses and a Black Plaid Head Band with a Bow in the Middle

Mew Outfit: Black and Purple Corset top plaid dress(stops a little bit before her knees) that lace up in the back and has a large Purple Bow in the back . With a little black hat and a black lace choker her mew pendant is on it and black lace gloves and Purple Combat Boots.  
Mew Mark: on the back of her right shoulder a snow flake with a heart in the middle

Weapon: A Scythe with a Purple and White ribbon tied on the pole

Weapon attack: Ribbon Nightmare - A Thousand White Flowers Appear in the Sky with sharp Stems and Attack Enemy enemies .then her Scythe ribbons grabs enemy and Freeze them for her to slice them in a thousand shards

Bio: Ame was like any other cheerful schoolgirl. She spends her time taking good care of her body, mostly because she wanted to grow up healthy. She loved all kind of sports, including tennis, baseball, football etc. Into her mom died when she was 10. She lives with her Father and Nanny (Katio) because her mother died and one of her Brothers (Rento) is on a Business Trip and the other one (Ren) in College. Her father's not home at all the only time she see him is on Christmas she doesn't mind because she has Katio he like a 2nd father to her. She comes from a very wealthy Family

**Owned by CrazyNekoGurl**

Who are you in the anime: Mew Pudding

Name: Fuyuka Tanaka

Age: 11

what are they like: Ami is sweet but hyper. Her nice personality is almost hidden by her hyperness. She doesn't have that many friends because of this. She normally scares people and dislikes when people call her freak. She's excited about being a mew.

Likes: cake, soccer, anime, and honey

Hates: nuts, quiet, perfume, yogurt, and mean people

Hair Color and look: She has brown hair that goes to her upper back and is kept down. In mew form her hair turns black and white and is in two ponytails.

Eye Color: Crystal blue that turns black and white in mew form

Mew, Alien or human: Mew

Animal (If you are a mew): Giant Panda

Mew Name: Mew Cupcake

Girl or boy: Girl

Normal Outfit: A light pink shirt with a white button up sweater, a denim skirt that goes a little bit above her knee, and light pink boots. She has a gold locket that her mother gave her.

Mew Outfit: A black tube top that stops about four inches below her breast with white ruffles, white skirt with black ruffles that go to her upper thigh, black and white boots that go about four incest below her knee, she has a black garter with ruffles, black and white gloves that spike out above her wrist, black and white armbands, her choker that has her mew pendant, and she has panda ears and a nub tail.

Mew Mark: A small panda face in a star on the back of her upper neck.

Weapon: Cupcake Rod- A pink rod with a translucent star on top. Inside the star is a miniature cupcake.

Weapon attack: Ribbon Cupcake Shock! She uses her rod to shock the target then uses multi colored balls of energy to attack.

Bio: She was born and raised in Russia but her family moved to Gifu Japan when she was six. When she was eight her parents got divorced. Her mom moved to Sapporo and her dad moved Tokyo. She lives with her dad and her younger sister (Meimi) in Tokyo. Her brother died when she was four so she doesn't remember him. She sees her mom twice a year. She is Japanese and Russian.

**Owed by sugoi99**

Who are you in the anime: Zakuro

Name: Mai

Age: 17

What are they like: Mai is quiet and reserved, she tents to be like an elder sister to anyone younger than her, whenever she can, she will protect her team mates, when she fights, she will make sure everyone else is okay before she begins to attack the aliens. However, when no one believes her, she will act as though what they believe is right, instead of showing them that she was telling the truth.

Likes: dancing, acting, hanging out with friends, making up dance moves to songs, learning

Hates: when no one believes her, make-up, shopping, clothes with real fur

Hair Color and look: her hair colour is ice blond

Eye Color: crystal blue

Mew, Alien or human: Mew

Animal (If you are a mew): Australian Dingo

Mew Name: Mew Wildberry

Girl or boy: Girl

Normal Outfit: a purple dress that stops at her knees, it has black straps and a thick, black belt around her waist, purple slip on shoes and a ring on her right hand, on the pointing finger that is silver in a shape of dingo

Mew Outfit: same colour of Zakuro's, she has Zakuro's top, she has leggings the same colour as the top too, but has a pale purple singlet underneath the top covering her stomach

Mew Mark: in the shape of Australia, it is placed on her chest

Weapon: a rope called Wildberry Rope

Weapon attack: Wildberry hit, it stretches to where it needs to go to do whatever Mai wants it to do

Bio: Mai lives with adoptive parents and couldn't care less to see her original parents, she grew up Tokyo and knows the place off by heart, you can ask her where anything is and she can tell you exactly where to go. Being an only child made Mai quiet and reserved.

**Owed by A MidNight Lover**

Who are you in the anime: Berry

Name: Mia Sugari

Age: 16

What are they like: she always speaks her mind and is very intelligent

Likes: chocolate and Kisshu  
Hates: nothing really but you can make her hate someone if you want

Hair Color and look: short blonde hair turns white style same

Eye Color: Blue turns sapphire

Mew, Alien or human: Mew

Animal (If you are a mew):snow leopard

Mew Name: Mew Crystal

Girl or boy: girl

Normal Outfit: a black sweat shirt and jeans

Mew Outfit: a silver halter top and silver shorts white flats and black armbands and choker

Mew Mark: small of her back

Weapon: Snow Globe a white rod with black leopard spots and a snow globe thing fixed on top

Weapon attack: snow storm snow swirls around opponent freezing them and will explode doing damage after a few seconds

Bio: She doesn't have a life story until she meets the mews but she was in a foster home

**Owed by Littlespottedcat**

Who are you in the anime: Mew Ringo

Name: Hakura Koga

Age: 12

what are they like: Hakura is the girl you want to be friends with. She's outgoing and loves to have fun. She's smart and loyal but a bit stubborn. She doesn't like when people lie to her and if they do she won't trust them for a while.

Likes: sweets, anime, sleep, and fun, anything that is cute.

Hates: lies, dogs, cream, school, nuts

Hair Color and look: Brown hair that goes to her shoulders and is worn in a high ponytail. In mew form her hair turns blonde and is curled in layers.

Eye Color: light purple that turns raspberry red in mew form.

Mew, Alien or human: Mew

Animal (If you are a mew): Humboldt Penguin

Mew Name: Mew Cheesecake

Girl or boy: Girl

Normal Outfit: A blue shirt with a denim jacket, white shorts, and blue flats. She also wears a pair of heart earrings.

Mew Outfit: A raspberry red corset with short petals in the front and two long ones in the back, poufy white shorts, pink boots with white accents, a pink and white garter and armbands, a pink and white choked with her mew pendant, and a big pink ribbon with white ruffles on it.

Mew Mark: a heart with a flower inside of it behind her left ear

Weapon: Cake Staff, A white staff with a pink heart tied off with a red ribbon.

Weapon attack: Ribbon Berry Purify: Red and pink bubbles explode when making contact with the target.

Bio: She has lived in Sapporo all her life and moved to Tokyo when she turned 11. She has a twin named Wei and an older brother named Satoshi. She also has a cat named Po Chan.

**Owned by pokefan911**

**~Aliens~**

Plays Tart  
Name: Fai Jaski  
age: 17  
his like: scary, cool and smart  
likes: to kill, and challenging Pai  
hates: the Mews  
hair: black with a red streak; looks: like Pai  
boy  
blue eyes  
alien  
controls water  
straight  
title waves

**Owed by KUKAIxAMU**

Who I am in the anime: Kisshu

Name: Emiko

Twin to Jakku  
Age: 16  
What I'm like: Stubborn, compassionate, and a good swordswoman  
I like: Kisshu, sword fighting, and writing stories  
I hate: Anyone who hurts Kisshu, vegetables, and humans  
Hair color: reddish brown, held back in the front with two hairclips and left loose in back  
Eye color: light blue  
Alien  
Girl  
Normal outfit: long black pants, black boots, and a blue tank top with a jade pendant  
Weapon: a long sword with the kanji for fire on the hilt  
Weapon attack: Hi no Ken

**Owed by kisshuismylife**

Who am I in the anime: Kisshu

Name: Jakku

Twin to Emiko

Age: 16

What he's like: fighter, funny, jokey, joker, nerd, stubborn and has a hard time showing his feelings

Likes: his weapon (Fire Dragon Swords), picking at his friends, making the fight seem like a game, being himself and loving Carly

Hates: Carly telling him she doesn't love him, fighting Carly, William, humans and what his people have to live though

Hair color: a bright fire red/Brownish and he lets it down. It goes almost to his shoulders but ALMOST.

Eye color: sun kissed gold

Boy

Normal outfit: black pants, black boots and bright red shirt.

Weapon: Fire Dragon Sword (Looks like the Blue Knight's)

Weapon attack: Hiryū Kiru

**Owned by Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow (Me)**

**~Others~**

Sei well looks like Hakura except that Sei has blue eyes instead of purple. Satoshi is 16 and has jet black hair and green eyes. Her mother is in her 30's and has brown hair and purple eyes and her father is in his 40's and has black hair and bluish greenish eyes. Po-Chan is a black and white striped cat.

**They are all owned by pokefan911**

William has black hair with mean cold brown eyes. He is very tan and goes to school with Carly. No one knows but he loves her; he just doesn't know how to tell her… He is about 14 years old.

**Owned by Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow**

**There is another, the Pai OC but I have lost it :( MewHoney if you may, can you PLEASE give me the info again...? PLEASE?! **


	15. Yumiko's Info

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH MewHoney for telling me the info AGAIN! XD It helps. **

**Name: Yumiko Sato  
Age: 19  
What she's like: serious, rarely jokes, emotionless, incredibly loyal to Deep Blue, mature and merciless  
Likes: Deep Blue, books, studying, fighting and cooking  
Hates: When Jakku and Emiko argue, the mews, earth, humans and noisy people  
Hair colour: snow white which she wears in a loose plait  
Eye colour: a deep emerald green  
Girl  
Normal outfit: Dark purple pants with a navy blue halter neck top. Purple boots and navy blue shin and wrist guards.  
Weapon: Fury arrow (A large black metal bow and Arrow)  
Weapon attack: Ikari shotto**

**So yeah…. I'll update later maybe see you soon!**


	16. Chapter 13: Dear Dairy

**Last time**

**That made her race. "Oh J!" She smiled falling onto her bed again swooning. Carly needed to find this J person and her Masked Man, who were they…? Maybe, they were the same person! **_**That would be awesome!**_** Carly thought smiling. The teen closes her eyes smiling still, boy was she in love.**

**End**

Carly giggled walking to school. For the past few days, 'J' whoever he was, he had been sending poems. She giggled again. "Oh my, whoever he is already has my heart!" Carly gasped. She giggled again smiling. The teen walked into the school and to her locker, another note. Another giggle leaves her lips.

_Carly_

_Somehow someway you've won my  
heart. You've gotten the lead role even though  
you never auditioned for the part. One glance into your eyes looses me, confuses me,  
it leaves me mesmerized. I want what I cannot have which would explain why  
I want you so bad. The love appeal that flows through your voices sweet tone  
gives me shivers of delight and the feeling  
to no longer be alone. I look at you with a gaze filled with lust  
for you are my one and only love._

_-J_

Carly stared at the paper. "What the hell does that mean?!" She growled. Oh well, she loved the poem all the same, J had really taken her heart. "I should write a poem back!" Carly smiled trying to think of her 'J' reading a poem by herself. "Yeah, I'm gonna write." Carly looks to the clock. "Oh no! I'm late!" The Cat mew runs off to class.

~In Class~

Carly stared longingly at the paper, what was she even going to write? _I have NO idea! _She thought sadly. She sighed trying to think of something. At the minute, a scream and the bell makes her remember, aliens. Carly jumps up, everyone is looking out the window, Jakku is there ready to fight. _Where's Emiko? _The mew thought but remembers the mew mews really hurt Emiko. "Come on class," The teacher said as they walk out of the room.

Carly hides as the class leaves, "Mew Mew Candy METAMORPHO-SIS" she jumps out the window as Mew Candy, and runs at Jakku. "Draggers of Power" She calls as her weapons come to hand. Mew Candy growls. "JAKKU!" She yelled. _  
_

Jakku looks her way. "Oh hi Kitten," He said.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?!" the mew yelled.

Jakku rolls her sun kissed eyes. "Come on, why must you be _so _mean to me?! What have I done to be treated like this?!" Jakku hissed. He had just snapped.

Mew Candy is taken aback, her school mates stare at the mew. People are yelling that the mew mews are back or whatever but she stares at the alien. "What have _you done_?!" Mew Candy finally asked in a low growl.

The alien nods.

"Oh let's see, you are trying to take over earth," She takes a step closer. "You made Ryou make me into a mew," another step. "You try to kill me every day," she steps closer. "And everyone on this plaint!" Mew Candy yelled as tears run down her cheeks. Jakku was hurting her more than even Will ever could. "SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She sobbed.

Jakku reaches out for her but she hits it away and puts one of her swords up. "Carly-," Jakku started but Mew Candy shakes her head.

"I'm going to make you pay." She goes at him even though he has no weapon. "DIE!" She yelled as they start to fight. Mew Candy goes at his leg but Jakku moves and gets out his Fire Dragon Sword.

He shakes his head. "We don't have to fight!" Jakku cried.

Mew Candy shakes her head. "Then you shouldn't have come to earth looking for a fight!" She snapped. She goes for his hand and _just _misses.

"I had to! Or _all _my people will die!" Jakku cried again.

Mew Candy shakes her head. "You know what? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She yelled and that is when Jakku finally sees her tears.

He reaches out for her and she falls into his arms crying. "Carly," Jakku kissed her forehead but she hits him away.

"I can't _believe _you! You're… you're… A JERK!" Mew Candy yelled jumping back.

Jakku looked hurt and bad. He couldn't speak and the mew was crying hard. He sighed, he teleports away.

"YOU JERK!" She repeats in a yell/sob. She runs off, becomes Carly and runs home, to her room and falls onto her bed and is still sobbing. _Why am I hurting SO much?! _She thought. _It was just Jakku! _Still, nothing could make her stop till she cries herself to sleep.

~With Jakku~

Jakku stared at his eating sister. "What's your problem?" Emiko asked.

The alien sits down and sighs. "Nothing."

"I'm sure as hell that isn't nothing!" Emiko yelled. She then coughs.

Jakku gets up, pats her back. "You ok?" He asked. She nods but look at him like 'I am but what about you?' look. "Emiko, it's nothing." He says.

She shakes her head. "You can tell me, I am your twin." Emiko said. Jakku shakes his head before using some kind of alien thing to make Emiko better. "So I'm better now to use it?" If an alien is too hurt, they can't use it. Emiko was better so now, she was all better.

"You do know Pai-sama made this…" Jakku sighed closing his eyes. _Oh Carly, why do you hurt me so? _He thought. __

"I do," Emiko said.

Jakku nodded. "Cool," said Jakku. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

Emiko nodded. "Yes I do thanks." The twin said.

"Welcome," Jakku whispered looking out a 'window'. "I'm going to my room." Jakku teleports away to his room! _Ok, time to write! _Jakku thought sitting down. He reached into his pocket to find his poem; gone! _OH NO! _He thought.

**So Jakku dropped his poem, what will he do if Carly gets it? Well… I'm not going to be so mean and here is part 2! :) ENJOY!**

Jakku went back to the school to find no one there. _Good. _He thought looking for his poem. _I'm SO manly. _He thought with a small sigh. The alien walks around looking for the paper but nothing. _Oh no, Carly found it! _He though in fear. "Is this what you're looking for?" Jakku looked up to find…Emiko! He glares but finds that it was his poem. "You know, if I were to tell Kisshu-sama, Pai-sama and Taruto-sama, they would be very mad." Emiko said.

Jakku looked down. "Are you getting ready to get a mate, eh? I never know you had it in you." Emiko asked smirking, she gives Jakku the poem. "Look after it." Emiko teleports off!

"Thanks Sis." Jakku smiled. The male started to fly off when he remember, _Got to go see Carly, see if she's still mad at me. _He thought.

_**You know she's still mad, she's always mad. **_Someone in his head said.

_Oh shut it! Carly loves me! _Jakku was going mad; he had voice in his head. (Which is just me, Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow having fun with him)

_**You wish she loved you! She loves that human! **_The voice said. It hurt but Jakku know it was right. But he wouldn't it that.

_Just leave me alone. _Jakku thought back at it.

_**What if I don't want to? **_It asked.

Jakku growled. _Then…. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! _He yelled.

_**Doesn't this sound like someone we know? Someone with that their name starts with a C? **_The voice asked. Jakku falls to think. _Carly, _Oh it did sound like his dear Carly! _**Bingo! **_The voice said. _JUST LEAVE! _Jakku growled. _**Ok, bye. **_And the voice was gone. (Sad, really I was having fun) "Ok well I must find Carly," Jakku goes to her house, no Carly. Then goes to the school, no Carly. And last the Café, no- wait there is Carly! He smiled at her.

"Ryou, oh my goodness, Scarlett isn't doing anything!" Carly cried.

"So? Get back to work!" Ryou yelled. Carly hissed but did as she was told.

When she did get her break, she takes out her poem to look it over. "I always knew that love would come find me someday, but never did I know that it would be you who was headed my way, you caught me off guard and took me by surprise, but you simply captivated ..." Carly said. "Oh I like so far!" She smiled softly before writing some more.

"What have you got there?" Carly looked up to find Fuyuka.

Carly blushed. "N-Nothing," She said.

"Oh it's a _love _poem!" Scarlett smirked.

Carly blushed more. "But may I ask who?" Mai asked. Carly shakes her head.

"Oh come on, tell us!" Scarlett said with Fuyuka.

"NO!" Carly cried.

Ame walked up. "Leave her alone, she'll tell when she wants to." Ame said and the other mew mews did as she said; really, who could say no to her?

Now, Carly was alone or so she thought. Jakku smirked; he wanted to know who got his dear kitty to write poems. "CARLY!" Ryou yelled.

"Man, work." Carly said. "Oh well," Carly gets up, leaves the poem in her locker and runs off to work. She didn't know she left it open…. Jakku smirked but was stopped when Emiko called him. _Oh well... _He thought. He leaves.

~With the mew mews~

"What are we doing?" The mew mews asked.

Ryou talked on and on till he said, "The Australian Dingo, Mai." The big TV showed Mai as Mew Wildberry, an Australian Dingo and just Mai.

"The Giant Panda, Fuyuka." It showed Mew Cupcake, a Giant Panda and just Fuyuka.

"The Snow leopard, Ame." It showed Mew BlackBerry, a Snow leopard with just Ame.

"The Fruit Bat, Scarlett." It showed Mew Music, a Fruit Bat with just Scarlett.

"And last, the leader The Sand Cat, Carly." Ryou showed Mew Candy, a Sand Cat with just Carly. "Sweet Candy Mew Mews." He finished.

Carly tried to smile but how? "See ye," Carly gets out of the room sighing. _How long are we going to be like this…? _She thought.

~With Jakku~

Jakku watched his sister. "Jakku, you watch me like I'm dying." Emiko said.

"Well… You did almost die." Jakku points out.

Emiko glared at him. "Because of those… _humans!_" Emiko hated humans and really hated Mew Candy a.k.a Carly. Jakku wanted to stand up for his kitten but Emiko glared him down. "I know what you're going to say, 'not all humans are mean' well, look at them! They're killing this plaint! AND our people die!" Emiko growled.

Jakku looked away. Every time Emiko brought up their people, Jakku hated his heart more and more. "Shut up," He said.

"Jakku, I didn't-." He wouldn't listen, he teleports off. _She just doesn't know when to stop. _He thought. Jakku ends up next to Carly's window; the mew was lying on her bed. Then, on top of it all, it started to rain. _Awesome. _He thought. He watched Carly as she sighed; she hated rain too.

Carly stared at her dairy.

_Date: July 13 2008 __**(It's not a real date, I'm just using it)**_

_Dear dairy, _

_You know very well when I write 2 times, it means something bad happened. Well, it did. You know that alien Jakku? Well, he went too far. He thought he did __nothing_ _at all! He is trying to __kill __all the humans! That sure is 'nothing'. Well anyway, I have a feeling he's lying, not just to me but his sister. __I see the way he looks at… Scarlett! I swear, I think he likes her or something. Or maybe he really hates her… I don't know. _

_Forget I said anything like that, I think Jakku really likes me or it's just an act. Well, I could care less; I love my Masked Man and 'J', whoever they are. I know, I shouldn't but it's like I know them, I can trust them. Also it's raining; I hate the rain. But I guess if you think about it, it is sweet to dance in it with that love of your life, right? I wish one of those two men would show themselves so I could really kiss them; you know? I'm asking lots of things and you can't really tell me answers so… I must be off, Ryou called telling to come to the café ASAP, so I'm off_

_Lots of Love,_

_Carly_

Carly reread her work before placing the dairy away, then running off to the café. However, Jakku seen where and he wanted to know what his kitten really thought of him… He picks up the small book, it was pink with two gold swords, and they looked a little like Kisshu's dragon swords. "Ok," Jakku started to open the book but Carly came in so he teleported off with the dairy…

When he came to his room, he remembered the dairy. "Kitten isn't going to be happy with me but…. I must read!" Jakku cried opening to the first page.

_Date: May 23 2008_

_My new dairy,_

_Hey, I'm Carly and you are my newest (and only) friend. I shall call you 'Dairy'. Ok? I have never really have had a friend but I guess you shall do, thanks. I need someone to listen but mom can't, too much work and well… dad is… bad I guess you could call him. He hits mom and when I yell at him to stop, he hits me. I don't know what to do anymore so me and mom just do as he says now. Why am I starting with that? Oh because no one but me and you shall know that. YAY! Finally, I needed to say that or well write it. ;) You are the best, so here is what happened today._

_My bully Will came up to me, he yelled at me for being me so I fall to the ground. I couldn't let him see my tears so I stare at the ground, he yells some more till a teach comes up. He said "I was just helping her up but she yelled at me" all his friends said yeah and the teacher told me not to yell at other people. I was so close to crying that when I came home, I fall onto my bed crying. Mom gave me money to buy a dairy so I asked her to come with me and we went out together. Dad was out for a week so she did come. I had so much fun being with my mom that I smiled, I don't smile very much. Anyway, I'm so happy to have you so thanks :)_

_You are the best,_

_Carly _

Jakku stared at the first page. "My poor kitten…" He goes on to the next page.

_Date: May 24 2008_

_Dear Dairy,_

_Hi, I'm back. I reread that last page, I must sound sad to you, and I am. I wish I was free like Mew Ichigo, she is the best. She is the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, a team of different people saving the world; I wish they would save me. But I know they won't, I'm not worth saving. And whatever, they are gone, some people say they were taken by the aliens than a new mew came, Mew Berry, she got the mew mews back, and they saved the world. YAY! Thanks Mew Ichigo, you are the best. So now, I am alone, always will be; alone._

_Yours truly _

_Carly_

Jakku thought. She liked Mew Ichigo? Well, that was short so he goes to the next page.

_Date: May 31 2008_

_Dear Dairy,_

_I'm sorry I haven't talked to you lately; Dad came home early and was mad, so he yelled at me. Don't worry, I'm ok, just my arm is hurt not too bad, better than what he could do. So yeah, I'm sorry about this, you must wish some other girl got you right? I understand… Anyway, another thing happened… I was walking in the park when a red light knocks me out. When I wake up, some blonde guy was there; Ryou. I became Mew Candy and I must save the world! Cool or what? I must find 4 other mew mews, fight monster things and make sure no one finds out about me being a mew. Also, I'm going to be working at Café Mew Mew where I got to meet my heroes! I was mean because I didn't know what else to do, I'm always mean. So that's what up so I must be off, bye_

_Carly_

"Carly," Jakku said sighing a little smiling. He didn't know why but he knows more about his kitten and more than she wanted. "Ok what day did I meet her…? Oh yeah, June 8 2008." Jakku opens the dairy to the date.

_Date: June 8 2008_

_My dearest dairy,_

_Today, my date with my bully Will is happening. I'm scared. What if he hurts me? What has even changed? He's the bully, I'm the small kid. I feel awful, oh look at the time, it's time for my death, bye. _

_Carly_

"Wow," Jakku said feeling weird. "Maybe I got the date wrong wait, there's more"

_Date: Still June 8 2008_

_Dear Dairy,_

_I had to fight to find some alien guy named… Jakku was it? I don't know. _

Jakku stopped reading and went back a page. "Ok, maybe this is it." He said to himself.

_Date: June 7 2008_

_Dear Dairy,_

_OMG! OMG! OMG! I __lost __my first kiss to an __alien__! He was SO weird! Masha said there was an alien and I was like 'No there's not' and he called out and jumped out the roof and he __**KISSED **__me! OMG! OMG! I guess he was pretty cute but… He's an __**ALIEN**__! OMG! I feel so weird writing this but its true! _

_I guess I'm going crazy,_

_Carly_

"So I got her first kiss, eh? That makes me want you more my kitten." Jakku said smirking. He was about to read more when,

"JAKKU! LIGHTS OUT!" Emiko yelled. The alien sighed but did as he was told. "NIGHT" Emiko called.

"Night" Jakku closes his eyes to dream of when he first met Carly…

~With Carly~

Carly started. "Where is my DAIRY?!" She yelled. She stopped when her father yelled at her. "Sorry." She said getting into bed. _Where is my dairy? _She thought. The mew was scared, it hold all her thoughts and feelings. She closes her eyes in fear some guy was reading it.

**I think I did… AWESOME! :p ****9 ****pages! XD And it is over 3,100 words :O I'll update again soon maybe…. REVIEW! I think you should, I wrote a lot for you o.O**

**Please? I'll love you FOREVER!**

**BYE! **


	17. Chapter 14: New Enemies

**I'm back! :D Let's see if this will be as long as the last chapter ;) ENJOY! **

**PS: don't own anything but Jakku, Carly/Mew Candy and the story line **

_~With Carly~_

Carly still hadn't found her dairy and it was freaking her out. It had been 1 night, 13 hours, 17 minutes and 1 sec. She growled a little but it only brought tears to her eyes. "Carly? You ok?" Carly looked up to meet Scarlett's eyes.

"Yeah…" Carly said looking down.

Scarlett wasn't buying it. "You can tell me, I won't tell." She said.

Carly looked up to meet her eyes with wide ones. "Really? You won't tell? Ok, someone has taken my dairy." Carly said.

Scarlett stared. "What? You _lost _your dairy? You're in trouble."

"Well help me!" Carly cried.

Scarlett sighed. "You'll never see it again, I'm sorry."

~With Jakku~

Jakku opens one eye. "JAKKU, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!" Emiko yelled.

"Fine…" Jakku slowly got out of bed lazily. He walked into the kitchen growling, he hated mornings. "What is it Emiko?!" He snapped.

Emiko looked his way looking bored. "Food," She was doing the same thing he did to her. Jakku growled. He grabs some toast Emiko made and eats it. "Hey! That's mine!" Emiko hissed.

The male alien looked to her. "Oh really, you want it?" He asked, she nodded. "Then you can get it tomorrow." He chuckled. Emiko looked grossed out. Jakku laughs harder.

"Stop fighting you two." The two aliens look in fear who would be at the door. Jakku gasped with Emiko.

Two new aliens were standing there. "You two look like you have seen a ghost." The tallest one said. He had his black with a red streak hair in a pony tail on the left side of his face, like Pai's. His blue eyes glared at Jakku and Emiko. Fai Jaski. Fai starts to laugh. "What's the matter with you two?" Fai asked in a smirk.

"Fai," The three aliens look to find… Yumiko Sato. She glared hard with her emerald eyes. Jakku moved a little, Yumiko was scary. Her snow white hair fall into her face just a little. "What are you staring at? We should be taking over Earth for Deep Blue-sama." Yumiko said.

Jakku looked away. "I'm gonna go… to my room." He teleported off and onto Carly's dairy, "Got to read." He said opening it back to the last page he read.

_Date: June 8 2008_

_Dear Dairy,_

_I had to fight some alien named… Jakku was it? I don't know… _

_Anyway, I really thought he was cute but Will; he's the only one for me. Will really scared me but I must love him. Or I get hurt. It's just like with my dad, do as he says and I don't get hurt. Yeah, Jakku or whatever is cute but Will is the one for me. Jakku had this really cute hair cut, I loved the color. It looks a lot like fire, I love fire. But he's an alien, we can't be together, and why would we? I bet he loves that alien girl he's always with. What's her name? I have no idea -_- Sigh, but what can I do? OMG, dad's calling, got to go_

_Lots of love _

_Carly_

Jakku almost jumped for joy, Carly thought he was cute! He knows she couldn't not like him, he is sexy. "Oh my kitten, let's see what you think."

_Date: June 9 2008_

_Dear Dairy,_

_Hey, I'm back. I reread that last part, and I know it's true. I think Jakku is cute. But… He's an alien; we can't be so I must stop thinking about him, only Will. Yes, Will. My Will. Oh and guess what, _

_Chicken butt ;) Lol I had to, I love that joke. But what I was going to say was I have found 3 mew mews. Fuyuka-san, Ame-san and Scarlett-san, I like Fuyuka better; don't tell Scarlett I said that, she'd kill me. And Ame is pretty awesome too, I do like Scarlett, like when I need to talk to someone and you're not there, Scarlett is. :) Thanks Scar. _

_I'm a Mew and I'm proud,_

_Carly_

What's so cool? Jakku thought. All the mew mews were… weird… Carly wasn't, he loved her. "Let's read on!" He smirked a little reading on…

_Date: June 12 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok, today is going to be weird. I walked to the café, late like always when Ryou tells me we're having a ball. I get to dress up in a dress and dance. -_- Not too happy about that. I hate dresses. AND, what if the aliens attack? Also, the girl alien scares me, she's weird. She hates me. Well, must be off._

_Carly_

Jakku started to laugh hard at that last line, 'Also, the girl alien scares me, she's weird' Emiko would have a cow if she read this. He continues to laugh. Then stops, the dance… he remembers something about dancing and Carly… "Carly," He whispered.

"Who's Carly?" He looked to find Fai there.

Jakku glared. "Get out of my room." He growled.

Fai smirks a little. "Ok," He teleports out but next to Jakku and grabs the diary. "'Date: June 12 2008. Dear Diary, you know very well I don't write 2 times a day but today was amazing. I met my Masked Man and I love him, he's so… so… sexy' Jakku why are you reading shut like this?" Fai asked laughing.

Jakku growled with a glare. "D-drop it!" He yelled.

"No," Fai said. That made Jakku mad but Yumiko stops them from fighting, Jakku gets the diary and he goes to Carly's but she was awake…

**A small chapter for you ;) I know not the best but now we have more aliens! ^^ Please review**


	18. Chapter 15: Pervert!

**Ok, how was that last chapter? I know I liked Fai, he's funny! :P In one of the reviews I got, they said 'Lol Fai' I know what you mean, hope you like this chapter too, I'm HOPING this one will be more about the humans and the last part about my last new OC. Ok, there's 3 more but the mews can't come in yet. ENJOY!**

_Imagine, imagine a place where there is only peace, no war and pain, just smiles. That is where I wish to be, my own little wonderland. _

Carly was in class, ELA to be right on, writing a small poem about peace. The mew nodded smiling some before standing up and walking to the teacher. "Good job, Suzuki-san." The teacher said.

"Thanks," Carly smiled going back to her sit. Free time, she thought smiling. Carly takes out a small piece of paper to draw. Hmm… She thought about what to draw. Nothing came to her. _How hard is it to think of something to draw? _Carly thought. Then, she had an idea; she draws all the mew mews standing together. "There," She smiled. Mew Candy stands in the middle with Mew Music and Mew BlackBerry by her sides. Mew Cupcake next to Mew BlackBerry. Mew Wildberry next to Mew Music. Now bored again, Carly just draws which ends up a face, then hair, some eyes come next and finally a body with clothes. "Mat as well color it in," She said taking out her colors. Now, coloring in, Carly ends up with… "Jakku?!" She blushed. It looked just like the alien and the mew blushed a deep cherry red.

"Who's Jakku?" Carly looked up to find one of her only friends Akane.

She blushed, she shakes her head. "N-No one," She said.

Mitsumi watched her closely. "Then why are you blushing?" Mitsumi asked.

Akane nodded. "Yeah,"

"B-because, it's just s-some o-one" Carly said looking around.

Akane then got a real evil smirk on her face. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked smirking.

Carly shakes her head. "No," She said. It looked just like Jakku but was missing his ears. "I'm not dating anyone." Carly said.

The two girls didn't believe her but before they could say anything, one of the teachers comes on the PA. _"Miss Twitch, is Miss Carly Suzuki in class?" _The woman asked.

"Hai," Miss Twitch said.

The PA speaks again. _"Can she come to the office?" _

"Hai," Miss Twitch said.

Carly got to her feet. _"Thank you." _The PA says nothing more as Carly walks to the office. _I wonder why the need me. _She thought. The teen walks into the door of the office, the woman at the disked smiled at her. "Carly," It was the same woman who called to her to come down.

"Yeah," Carly said. The older woman looked to the door; Carly looked too and finds Ryou standing there. "Ryou?" She asked feeling freaked out. "Why are you here?" Carly asked.

Ryou looked to the woman then back to Carly. "Come on, mom needs you home." Ryou takes Carly's hand and walks out of the school.

"Ryou! Let go!" Cary cried. She shakes his hand off hers. "What the hell was that?!" She snapped.

He turns to face her. "We have to get to the café now. Something's…. Wrong…" Ryou said walking faster. Carly didn't like the sound of that and starts to walk faster.

When they walk into the room, Carly looked at her team. "What's going on?" She asked.

Ryou takes her to face him. "Carly, I don't know but…" He didn't say anymore.

Before the girl could even say anything, a devilish face pops up. "Why hello my Kitten-chan!" Carly sighed and looked to find Jakku standing there, smirking.

She growled a little before turning to her team. "Come on girls!

"MEW MEW CANDY"

"MEW MEW MUSIC"

"MEW MEW BLACKBERRY"

"MEW MEW CUPCAKE"

"MEW MEW WILDBERRY"

"METAMORPHO-SIS" The 5 girls yelled becoming Sweet Candy Mew Mews. When they stand together, Mew Candy grabs her draggers. Mew Music gets her Bat Boobs. Mew BlackBerry got her Scythe. Mew Cupcake jumped with her Cupcake Rod in hand. Mew Wildberry had her Wildberry Rod in hand. "WE'RE SWEET CANDY MEW MEWS!" The girls yelled.

Mew Candy goes first, "Ribbon Lightning Draggers" She yelled attacking with Mew Cupcake who yelled,

"Ribbon Cupcake Shock"

Mew Music didn't wait to attack with hers at Jakku who stared. "Ribbon Bat Bombs" Her boobs hit. Mew BlackBerry teams up with Mew Wildberry and they attack together.

"Ribbon Nightmare Hit" They yell together to make the blow stronger, it worked.

Jakku gets hit and flies back. "JAKKU" They look to find Emiko staring at her twin. "HOW _DARE _YOU WHORES?!" Emiko yelled. She wasn't too happy that the mew mews got her brother on the ground.

"WE AREN'T WHORES!" Mew Candy yelled back. She growled. With her draggers in hand, Mew Candy attacks Emiko; again. Emiko fights back. Jakku couldn't move and two aliens teleport into the fight.

"Who the hell are they?" Mew Music asked. She stared at them wondering.

"I don't know but-," Before Mew BlackBerry could say what she thought; Mew Candy is attacked by the two. "MEW CANDY!" the mew mews yelled.

Mew Candy starts to fight harder, somehow, Jakku got to his feet and flies into the air. "Oh no, not another one." Mew Cupcake said.

Mew Wildberry jumped to fight as well. "FOR CARLY!" She yelled. She and Mew Candy fight side by side. The other mew mews jump to help as well.

The mews fall back. "Girls, we need to put our powers together," Mew Candy said. The other mew mews nod. "Come on!" Mew Candy yelled as her team goes to their knees. "Ribbon Power UP" Mew Candy yelled as all the power of the Mew Mews came to her, she used it to attack the 4 aliens.

Fai moved with Yumiko. Emiko flies higher and Jakku gets hit, he goes flying somewhere. The other aliens teleport off to their ship, forgetting about Jakku. The mew mews power down. "Good work girls." Ryou said.

"Thanks," They all said but Carly looked stared at the ground.

"You may go," Ryou said. They all walk off.

_Why do I feel so bad for Jakku…? _Carly thought. She ends up at the park, she sits under a tree. She hears a moan of pain. "Hello, who's there?" She called. Nothing and Carly looked around till she looked up and there was someone in the tree! "Oh, I'll save you." She climbs up, and guess who was there in need of help; Jakku was. "Jakku!" cried Carly.

The alien teen looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Oh, hey koneko-chan." He coughed. Something stopped her from running or even killing him, the look in his eyes. "Aren't you going to run off?" He asked growling a little.

Carly shakes her head. "No, I can't, you need help." She goes to his side. "Can you teleport to the ground? Or even my room?" She asked.

Jakku stared at her. "Well, we can go to my dimension. Why?" He asked.

Carly didn't really know. "That will do," Jakku teleports them to a room with ball room flooring, pale blue walls, there was a red and black king sized bed, no widows, and a desk in the corner and there was a door leading somewhere, mostly a bathroom. "This is… wow…" Carly said staring around the room.

"Thanks koneko," Jakku said, Carly remembers him and helps him to his bed.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked. "Anything I could do for you?" Carly asked putting a blanket over his hurt body.

Jakku stared at her face. "AAA… can you get me a glass of water?" Jakku asked.

"How? There isn't a kitchen." Carly said.

Jakku points to the door. "Go in there and you'll find the bathroom and another door, go though that one and it's the kitchen." Jakku said.

"Oh, ok I'll be right back." Carly said going to the door. She grabs a glass, fills it up with water and goes back to the hurt Jakku. "Are you sure you're ok?" She asked giving him the water.

He nodded. "Mostly tomorrow I'll be all better," Jakku smiled.

"Oh, that's good." Carly sighed. "But can you teleport-?"

Jakku shakes his head. "Even if I am, I still can't teleport for maybe another 2 or 3 days." Jakku said. "You're stake with me and not your Will." He growled on William's nick name.

Carly sighed. "Will and I aren't together," The 13 year old said.

Jakku stared. "Are you for real? You're mine now? Just mine now?" Jakku asked.

"No, I'm no ones." Carly giggled. "And yes I am, we're done." She added.

Jakku's ears dropped a little. "Oh," He looked sad and Carly hugs him.

"Come on; don't be sad, at least you're alive." She said.

He nodded. "Ok you got me there,"

Carly smiled. "You should get some sleep, I'll be right here, I can't go anywhere." She said.

Jakku holds her hand which he grabbed. "Carly, you need somewhere to sleep; you can sleep in my bed." He smiled.

She blushed a deep red before becoming redder. "O-Ok, but don't do anything perverted!" She climbs into the big bed and to the side far away from Jakku. Jakku places his arms around her waist. "Jakku, I said nothing perverted! And you're on my side!" Carly blushed.

"Honey, this whole bed is my side." Jakku chuckled hiding his face in her brown hair. She blushed more. "Good night kitten, I love you." Jakku said kissing her neck and falls right to sleep.

"Jakku, you pervert!" Carly growled before falling asleep too smiling a little. _Why does it feel so right? _She thought before she gone to dream land with the alien…

~With Emiko, Fai and Yumiko~

"Where is he?!" Emiko yelled. The aliens didn't know where he was.

Fai looked very bored. "Who cares?" He asked. "I don't."

"He's my brother!" Emiko yelled.

"So? I don't-," Fai started but Yumiko yells to stop, they do and they go to see 'Deep Blue'.

Yumiko bows with the aliens. "Deep Blue-sama," Yumiko said.

The shadow like person comes in. _"I am not Deep Blue, I am his son, I am Shadow Black. You are working for me because Deep Blue was killed." _Shadow Black said.

The aliens couldn't believe it. "Shadow Black-sama," Yumiko said bowing.

**There you have it, the next chapter :) Please review **

**Oh and I don't own anything really, just Jakku and Carly. See you later**


	19. Chapter 16: Pain in Their Hearts

**Hey people, Pirate lass back, as some may find, I changed my name! I am now known as "I'm a Nerd and Proud". XD Like? Well enjoy this long awaited chapter! Also, this chapter is going to be very sad… So if you're a Cakku fan (Jakku + Carly), we get to find out why Carly won't love Jakku. And there are a few reasons why.**

**PS: don't own anything**

Carly started to wake up feeling weird but right. She keeps her eyes closed. "I know you're up," Came a voice. Carly stilled. Who was in her bed? "I know you, you're up sweet heart." The voice said, two soft lips kiss her neck. Carly stilled more. "Carly, my love, wake, I need to see your eyes." The cat mew opened one eye slowly. "There's my girl!" It was Jakku holding her making her feel loved and she jumped.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing i-in m-my b-bed?!" Carly asked with a deep blush, she hits him in the arm. "Pervert!" She yelled.

Jakku smirked. "My sweet kitten, you are in fact in _my _bed." Jakku said smirking more.

That did it; Carly jumped out of bed, falls to the ground, hits her nose on the floor, jumps to her feet and runs to the other side of the room. "Leave me alone!" She yelled glaring Jakku's way.

"Oh my, why are you all the way over, I'm over here." Jakku said starting to get up out of bed but he fall back down. "Ow," He sighed.

Carly sighed well glaring his way. "We both know you got what was coming at you." She said.

Jakku chuckled. "Why are you so mean to me?" He asked.

Carly got up; she walked right so she was in his face. "Why? Because you're an alien! Even I did like you, I'm a MEW!" She yelled and his hands hide his ears. "Sorry," She whispered.

He flashed her a fanged smile. "It's ok my kitten," Jakku said.

"Why do you call me kitten? Why not just Carly?" Carly asked.

The alien teen was taken aback. "Why? Well…. Because I like kitten better!" Jakku smirked with a growing laugh coming. Carly glared. "And you do have cat DNA in you." He added.

She rolled her eyes. "You are so childish." The girl turned around.

Jakku smirked and got to his feet, he was a bit shaky but he walked up to Carly who wasn't looking. He breathes down her neck, she shakes a little, and he smirks before he kisses her under her ear then a nibble on her ear lobe.

"Jakku!" she blushed a deep red.

Jakku places his arms around her like a lover. "Why yes my princess?" He asked.

Carly blushed even more trying to break out of his hold. "Let me go!" She cried blushing. He holds her closer. Her ears pop out. "Nya~!" She blushed even more so trying to hide them.

Jakku just chuckled. "Don't hide them Koneko-chan, they're cute." The teen alien boy said.

She looked up at him. "You really think so?" She asked.

He nodded. "But not as cute as your eyes." He kisses her lips; Carly is taken aback before trying to push him back. He doesn't move and she gives up and kisses him back. Jakku starts to smirk, Carly was _finally _kissing him! He kissed more and the girl just kisses back just as much. When the teens pull back, Jakku keeps Carly close. "I love you Carly," Jakku said.

Carly pulled back. She started to step back. "You don't mean that." She said as tears started to form.

"But I do!" Jakku cried.

"All men are the same! You just want sex and then you'll leave!" Carly yelled as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Jakku looked hurt. "No my love, I want you because you're you." He said.

Carly started to cry harder. "Shut up!" That time, the mew slapped him. "I hate you! There, I said it! I HATE YOU!" She screamed and runs to the bathroom. She locks the door and she sobs hard.

"Carly? My love? Please answer me!" Jakku cried though the door.

Carly sobbed harder. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled. She holds her sides as her eyes start to hurt. _Do I really love him? _She thought.

"Carly! PLEASE, LOVE?!" Jakku yelled.

"Just leave me alone!" Carly yelled. You could hear the hurt in her voice. Jakku backs off. He walks to his bed where he falls down and his heart was broken. _Why did I fall for a human? _He thought. Carly stared at the floor. _Why am I in love with an alien? _She thought.

~With Emiko, Fai and Yumiko~

Emiko was freaking out, where was Jakku? "WHERE IS HE?!" She yelled.

Yumiko glared her way. "Shut up, I'm trying to work." Yumiko said.

Emiko falls silent. Fai teleports into the room. "Does he have a dimension of his own?" Fai asked sitting down and putting his feet on the table. Yumiko glared and Fai takes his feet off.

"Well, I don't know." Emiko said. "He could"

She didn't really know if he did. "He is, look." Yumiko said. The aliens look onto a computer with Jakku's dot on it. "He's really close."

"How do we get to him?" Emiko asked.

"We can't," Yumiko said.

That made Emiko mad. "WHY?!" the alien yelled.

Yumiko sighed. She hated her team. Why didn't she get to go first? Oh yeah, the aliens' only ever twins that lived. Jakku and Emiko were the only two living alien twins to this world. They also got Kisshu-sama to teach them how to fight. When they showed skill, Kisshu-sama, Pai-sama and Taruto-sama made them work harder. Still, they were the best fighters next to Kisshu-sama, Pai-sama and Taruto-sama. They were next in line to become the leaders. Yumiko hated it! What did they have that she didn't? She was smart, hard working, strong and was a woman! The first woman worrier ever! "Because it's his dimension, he picks who can come in and who can't." Yumiko sighed.

Emiko growled lightly. Boy was Jakku in for some yelling and a HUGE fight.

~With the mew mews~

Scarlett stared. It had been 3 days already and Carly was still missing. "Where could she be?" She asked.

Ame sighed. "I don't know," Ame said.

Fuyuka nodded. "I don't want Carly-chan to be hurt!" She said.

"I'm going to hurt those aliens… I know they have her!" Mai growled, she was mad.

Ryou walked into the room. "Girls, don't worry, Carly's a fighter. She'll be ok." He said.

Scarlett got right into his face. "What if she's not?! Then what?!" She snapped. Ryou said nothing. "That's what I thought."

**Ok so everyone is starting to fight, this is what we get when you let my brain fly -_- Not very good right? But I wanted to get something up tonight! Anyway, I'm going to start only updating on some days. Here's what I'm HOPING are going to be the days:**

**Mondays: Behind the Sword**

**Tuesday: Swimming Lessons**

**Wednesday: ****African wild cats! Nya**** (If anyone is reading that)**

**Thursday: Free write, may even start Bloody Kisses. (The next one after 'The War of the Broken Heart') **

**Friday: Sweet Candy Mew Mews**

**Saturday/Sunday: Any of them that I'll write. So Free Write. **

**So yeah, I hope this is ok with you :) Please review! XD **


	20. Chapter 17: Short Chapter, SORRY!

**The Nerd is back, who's missed me? It's Friday! XD YAY! Please enjoy**

Carly was still crying and just ended up taking a shower. _Jakku, why do you do this to me? _She thought as the warm water runs down her body. The mew used Jakku's body stiff and got out. She walked to the mirror and looked into it. "Do I really look like that?" She asked no one. Her body was becoming small, she looked like she hadn't eaten in some time, her beasts were drooping, her hair looked like a miss even though she had just came out of the shower and her skin was super pale. A sigh leaves her lips. "Why do I even try?" She asked as she puts on Jakku's t-shirt that was in the bathroom. It covered everything so Carly puts underwear on; she takes a breath before walking out of the warm room. She looked for Jakku everywhere but didn't see him. "Jakku?" Carly called lightly.

Two arms wrap around her. "You look sexy." Came his voice.

"PERVERT!" the girl cried. She turned and slapped him _so _hard that you could hear it.

Jakku growls. "What was _that_ for?!" He snapped.

Carly glared. "For being a pervert!" she yelled.

The alien teen glares. "I'm not a pervert!" He yelled back.

Carly growled and glared. "Take me home _right _now!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!" They fight until they end up kissing.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Scarlett was freaking out, Carly was still missing. "WHERE IS SHE?!" She yelled.

Ame stared. "Well, we know the aliens have her somewhere."

Scarlett growled. "I know that, but where is she?" Scar hissed.

Fuyuka looked at Scarlett. "Do you think Jakku-ne chan has Carly-chan?" Fuyuka asked. The team of girls fall dead. No one says anything.

Mai steps up. "We need to find them, Carly is our leader, our Mew Candy, and I'll be damned if something bad happens to her." Mai said.

The mews nod. "Yea Na no da!" Fuyuka said.

Ame nodded. "We must, come on girls!"

They start off running looking for the sand cat mew.

~X~X~X~X~

Emiko sighed. "Where could he be?" Jakku still hadn't come home and Emiko was starting to think he was dead. What else could she think?

Yumiko sighed. "Emiko, listen, Jakku is strong, he'll be fine." Yumiko said.

Emiko stared, if Yumiko said it would be fine, would it? Fai comes into the room eating chocolate. "Hey peeps" He said.

The alien girls glare at him. "Fai, where have you been?" Yumiko asked.

"Places," Fai said sitting down. "I was watching the mews, they're going nuts, and Carly has gone missing." Fai said.

Emiko stared. "Do you think…? They run away together?"

The aliens go quiet.

~X~X~X~X~

**You all must be mad at me, I didn't update for a week and this is what you get, I'll update tomorrow because of this, hopefully anyway. I'm sorry its SO short, the next one will be WAY longer BYE**

**REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 18: The Truth is Found

**I'm back! I'm back! *jumps around smiling* ENJOY AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Jakku places Carly on his bed smiling. "Carly" He said kissing her again.

Carly kisses back, what was she doing? _Oh no! He'll just leave me… _"GET OFF ME!" Carly yelled pushing the alien teen off her. "Take me home!" She yelled. Jakku was surprised. He stared at the mew. "I want to go home!" She yelled.

Jakku was sad but got up, takes her hand, brings her close and teleports. They end up in the park. "Carly," She looked and he kissed her. "I love you" And the alien was gone.

_Damn that alien, why the hell do I feel the way I do?! _Carly thought. She walked home, her mom hugged her close. She got scared when she seen her father. He broke down crying and hugged her. "Please tell me you're not pregnant!" He cried.

Carly jumped a little but hugged him back. "No dad, I just… went to visit… someone" She lied. _No I helped save an alien's life, and almost did 'it' with him. I'm not going to say that! _She thought.

Her father holds her close. "Please don't leave me" He pleads.

"Dad, I'm going to have to someday." The teen said.

His hold tightness. "Not yet"

"Fine," Carly sighed and he lets go. He smiled. Her mother smiled. She runs to her room, there on her bed was her dairy. "Oh my goodness," Carly picked it up smiling. Nothing was gone; it looked read a little but not too much. "I'm fine" She said sitting down to read.

_Date: July 21 2008_

_Dear dairy,_

_OMG! Where have you been? I have been freaking out! Some many things have happened, one being Jakku. Yup, the alien just won't give up. I don't get why; he could have any alien girl, why would he want me? Just some human girl who gets bet up every day? I need you some much…. And I haven't heard from my Masked Man or 'J' in forever! I miss them…. _

_Jakku is weird, I was looking after him for a while when he kissed me. Said he loved me, I started to cry and ended up in his bathroom. -_- I am a fail. Then we almost… had… sex… _

_BYE,_

_Carly_

Carly stopped writing and blushed. "God why does he do this to me?!" She growled. She falls asleep.

~The next day, school~

Carly walked onto the school grounds. Her two best friends were talking to other girls so Carly goes to her locker. Opening it up, she puts some books in it while grabbing others. "Carly, you're back!" She looked over her shoulder at… Will.

"What do you want?" She asked.

He smiled. "I want a 2 chance." Will said.

Carly shakes her head. "No," She closed her locker and started for the bathroom.

He stopped her. "Why? Is there someone else?" Will asked.

Carly glared up at him. "Will, leave me alone. I'm not into you. I never was, you just…. Just… HURT ME!" She snapped. "SO go away!" She added. The mew walked off to her first class, not having time for the bathroom anymore.

~In class~

She was in math class when her best friends seen her. A note came to Carly.

_What happened? _It was from Akane and Mitsumi. _Nothing, I was just… sick… _Carly passed it to Mitsumi. She looked at her funny. Akane read it before glaring at her. "Girls, will you tell the whole class what's so bad?" The teacher asked.

"No," The girls blushed well saying sorry. He nodded and went on with class. Carly was safe, for now.

She walked to her locker as fast as she could; open it to a note falling out of it. "What the…?" She picked it up to read it.

_Carly,_

_The moment I think about you  
I go to another world  
A world where you love me too  
And where I can never be hurt  
The truth is I don't know what to say  
My mind goes completely blank  
I have never in my life lost my way  
But my heart with your love simply sank  
If letting go was a choice  
Then I definitely would  
But I can't control the strong voice  
That's telling me I never should  
I have no clue  
On how I should let you go  
What is it that you do?  
That's making me love you so…  
Maybe loving you isn't a mistake  
Maybe I can close my eyes and smile  
Maybe in your presence my heart wouldn't break  
Maybe I can just dream for a while…  
I sometimes wonder if you feel the same  
I wonder if you think of me  
I sometimes wonder if you silently call my name  
I wonder if you'll ever see…  
In the beginning I thought it was fake  
I didn't think I'd go this far  
I thought it was just a mistake  
Now I can't stop wondering where you are  
the question is do you care?  
Do you even know?  
Will you always be there?  
Will you ever let me go?  
If for any reason I cried  
would you take all the pain away?  
If for any reason you lied  
would I still want you to stay?  
My love for you is way too strong  
for me to simply forget  
some people might think it's wrong  
But your love is the one thing I shan't regret._

_~J  
_

Tears were running down her cheeks like rivers. "Oh J…" She whispered crying. Carly holds the paper to her heart that longed to help the man who had her heart. "I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" She looked at her side; her two best friends stared at her.

"Nothing, I'm going to be late for the work, BYE!" Carly waved good bye before running off. With the poem on her mind, she walked into the café, to the changing room and got ready and walked to start work.

She wasn't watching really who seen her. "Carly, when did you get back? Where were you?!" Carly looked to her friend, Scarlett was wide eyed and was staring at her.

She blushed. "I went to see a friend… and well… I forgot to tell everyone, I'm ok." Carly said walking to her table. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew, I'm Carly and I will be your waitress. What can I get you?" Carly said smiling.

Two light blue eyes meet hers. "How about you die?" It was Emiko.

Carly jumped back as all the humans run out of it in fear. "NO!

"MEW MEW CANDY-," Emiko grabbed her pendant. "HEY!"

Emiko smirked. "You're nothing without this, you're weak. How does my brother love you so much?" Emiko gets her weapons as she looks at the pendant.

"CARLY!" She looked at her team, they were mew mews. _  
_

Her heart speeds up at the thought of Jakku. She shakes her head. "She's got my pendant!" She called.

Mew Music looked pissed, very pissed. "How dare you?! RIBBON BAT BOMBS!" She yelled attacking.

"RIBBON WILDBERRY HIT!" Mew Wildberry yelled.

Mew Cupcake joined in. "RIBBON CUPCAKE SHOCK!" the same mew yelled.

Mew BlackBerry jumped in as well. "RIBBON NIGHTMARE!" the attacks join together but another alien stops them.

It was Fai. "Sorry I'm late ladies," He said smirking lightly. Carly stared at Fai, was Jakku coming? "What the…? If you're here… Where's Jakku?" He whispered to himself before his weapon came to his hand.

Carly heard him. She looked down at her feet; she was hurting and missed the crazy alien a little. "We must not play Fai," They look up at Yumiko who looked bored. "Let's kill them so Shadow Black-sama will be pleased."

"Shadow Black, who's he?" Carly asked.

Yumiko looked at her with a hard, cold glare. "Our leader human." She hissed.

Emiko looked at Yumiko, Carly jumped using her cat DNA, and she grabs her pendant and lands before looking at her enemy. "Mew Mew Candy METAMORPHO-SIS" Mew Candy smirked. Her draggers come to her hands as she jumps at the aliens. "Ribbon Lightning Draggers" She attacks.

The aliens leave because the attack was powerful. The mew mews power down. "Wow that was amazing!" Fuyuka said.

"Thanks," Carly said. She smiled at her team as they hug her and tell her nice things.

~When Carly gets home~

"Night mom, dad" Carly said running up to her room. On her bed was Jakku. "Jakku, what are you doing here?!" She snapped.

Jakku looked up at her with fear in his eyes. "Carly, I love you, please come with me. Shadow Black is going to kill you, I need you please." Jakku pleaded.

She stared. "Jakku," She blushed.

"Please, you're my world! You are tattooed in my heart  
and nothing can tear our souls apart!" Jakku said.

Carly know she heard that before, then it clicked. "J?" She asked staring at him.

"Hey Kitten," Jakku blushed.

**How was that? I worked very hard so that is was longer than last time, was it? **

**REVIEW! BYE! **

**Kiss, kiss**

**Nerdy**


	22. Chapter 19: The end?

**Hey Guys, I know it's Thursday, but I was writing yesterday and came up with Chapter 22! XD Wow, we've gotten very far…. Well enjoy! Also, at the end there's something you may really like…. SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Don't own anything….**

Last time~

_"Please, you're my world! You are tattooed in my heart  
and nothing can tear our souls apart!" Jakku said._

_Carly know she heard that before, then it clicked. "J?" She asked staring at him._

_"Hey Kitten," Jakku blushed_.

Now~

Carly stared with wide eyes at the alien. "H-how?" She asked.

Jakku looked down. He wasn't really good at this so he takes a glop of air. "Well…. Carly… You see…" He started. Carly stared. _Did he just call me Carly? _She thought. He blushed deeper as he tried to talk. "I am… J because… I … wanted… to tell… you what… I feel….. You just… don't… listen…." He said.

Carly jumped into his arms. She starts to sob. "Oh Jakku," She sobbed for the alien boy; she didn't do it because she was a mew well he was an alien.

Jakku jumped a little but holds Carly close. The two stands together holding each other close. They didn't say anything because they liked just the sound of their hearts racing and Carly's light sobs. Still, Jakku didn't know what to say, how to tell her what was going on, that he loved her and she wasn't some toy. The teens stay like this till Carly's mother yelled, "LIGHTS OUT CARLY!"

"OK MOM! NIGHT!" Carly yelled, she looked at Jakku sadly. She got onto her tip-toes and kissed him. Carly willingly kissed Jakku and he kissed back sweetly. "Jakku, I'm sorry… I can't… not tonight…" Carly said as Jakku pulled back for them to breath.

Jakku looked hurt but remembered the dairy. "Ok, but remember I love you," He kissed her again. "Have sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her lips on last time before teleporting away.

Carly blushed. "Night" She climbed into her warm bed and dreamed about Jakku.

~X~X~X~

Carly woke up the next morning happy, last night was amazing and it made her have butterflies in her belly. She giggled quietly as she got up and walked to her dressers. Her PJ top puts on a bra and puts on her dress. She smiled into the mirror, after talking to Jakku, she looked more like herself! "Yay," She said taking off her PJ bottoms and added them to the top. "Now, I got to eat." She said. With her hair in a pony tail, the mew runs to her mom to find a note, not her parents.

~Note

_Carly_

_Your father and I had to go for awhile for work, don't worry, you'll be fine, love you lots!_

_Mom_

End~

Carly groaned, what was she going to do now? The mew runs to school and found that everyone was watching her. She blushed and keeps walking. Some girl runs up to her. "Hey, are you Carly Suzuki?" She asked.

Carly looked at her funny. "Yeah why?" She asked.

The girl smiled at her. "You're Will's girlfriend right?"

"No, I'm not. I don't like Will, he's an ass hole." Carly said.

The girl stared at her with wide eyes. "How can you say that? Will is amazing!"

Carly growled. "Who are you?!" She snapped.

"Call me Mia, I'm looking for you and everyone's wondering the same thing, well I am," Mia said. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Carly stared at her. "Walk with me." Mia said as they walked. "We'll talk over some tea at Café Mew Mew." Mia said.

Carly nodded once. _WHAT THE HELL?! _She thought. "Ok," The girls walked into the café, they sit down. "Ok what's up?" She asked.

Mia sighed. "You know very well, you're an alien."

_WHAT?! _Carly thought. "WHAT?!" She yelled. "I'M NOT AN ALIEN!" She yelled.

Mia holds up her hands. "Whatever, I'm just asking. Well, I'm off, can't be late for class!" And Mia runs off.

Carly growled and runs super fast to class, she just makes it. _Why did she ask if I was an alien? _She wondered all day.

~X~X~X~

When Cary got to the café, she found that Ryou was waiting for her. "What?" She asked.

Ryou sighed. "I heard you, why did someone ask you if you were an alien." Ryou asked.

Carly sighed. "I don't know! She just did!" She growled. She hated Ryou _SO _much. Why was he asking her anyway? "Why?" The mew asked.

"Because Ryou found that there may be something real wrong, and we mew mews can't take it." Carly looked to find Scarlett and Mai standing there, must have been Scarlett who said it but Mai sighed. "Carly, are you ready to go and fight?" Mai asked. It was Mai who spoke.

Scarlett nodded. "Yeah, are you?" She asked.

Carly stared and blanked. "Yes why?" She asked. She would fight to her very last breathe if she had to. "What's going on?" Carly asked.

Ame and Fuyuka walked into the room looking sad. "Nothing Carly-san just…"

"The aliens are attacking and they're poisoning the air." Ryou said for Ame.

Carly was taken aback. "W-what?" She asked.

Ryou nodded. "You heard me right, Jakku, Emiko, Yumiko and Fai are ready to kill the human race; again." He said.

Carly's heart hurt. _Jakku's going to try and kill me? WHY DIDN'T I SEE THIS COMING?! Why? Why…? _She wondered as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Get ready… Mew Candy," Ryou said.

Carly nodded. She yelled the words with her team and they become Sweet Candy Mew Mews. "For all of Earth's people, I'll be of service Nya~!" Mew Candy said. The mew mews start to run off to where the aliens where attacking…

**Ok how was that? Short I know so here's some more! XD **

~With Jakku~

"We can't! Not yet!" Jakku cried as the group all go to a different tree.

Emiko growled. "Yes we do! Shadow Black said so, so we are!" Emiko snapped.

Jakku didn't like it, it was freaking him out. "Please,"

"NO! GET TO YOUR TREE!" Emiko snapped and Jakku teleported off to 'his' tree.

Jakku sighed lightly as he sits on the base of the tree. _I'm sorry Kitten-chan, I love you. _He thought. Right then Mew Candy comes running; alone. "Jakku!" she growled.

"Hey Kitten…." Jakku whispered.

Mew Candy couldn't even look at him, she was MAD. "Whatever." She growled. She looked to the dying tree and the maybe end of Tokyo then the world. "How could you?" Mew Candy asked quietly. Her heart longed for Jakku to say he wasn't trying to kill the human race but he was and it killed her on the inside.

Jakku heard her and he sighed. "I had too." He said.

Mew Candy faced him with tears running down her cheeks. "You idiot!" She yelled. "You didn't have to! Was all that you said a lie? I can't take it! I love you! THERE! I SAID IT! I _LOVE _YOU!" She yelled. She turned and faced the tree. "I love you…" Mew Candy whispered one last time before running to the tree.

"CARLY!" Jakku cried.

She was going to die. Mew Candy yelled the words of magic, and her body goes into a white light and her eyes close from the pain.

"CARLY PLEASE!" Jakku cried. Tears start to roll down his cheeks thinking about the cold body of Carly. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" He yelled.

Mew Candy wouldn't listen as the other mews help her and they save the world! She falls to the ground breathing heavy. Her hand on the tree, she thought about Jakku, why was he crying? Didn't he not like her? Wasn't it a lie? Her tail falls in between her legs. "Why did you try to kill the humans?" Mew Candy asked hurting badly.

Jakku stared at the mew. "Because I had to," He said.

Mew Candy faced him looking sad, mad, confused and hurt, very hurt. "Why do you think you have to?" She asked.

The alien didn't say anything at first but he looked like he was thinking, he was. "I had to because if I didn't I would be killed." Jakku hides his face.

Mew Candy looked at him before crying harder. "Oh Jakku, what are we going to do?" She asked. She walks up to him and makes him look her in the eye. "God, why do you make me feel like this? That I don't care what people think till I remember the war, why?" Mew Candy asked staring into his eyes.

Jakku's eyes widen. "I don't know, but why are you crying?" He asked as he wipes them away.

"Because, I love you and you doing this kills me." The mew said.

Jakku brings her into a tight hug. "You don't know how long I have waited to hear that, do you?" Jakku said kissing her like it was the end of the world. She kissed back. They kissed till they had no more air but still keep close. "I love you" Jakku said with little air in his lungs.

Mew Candy smiled. "I love you too," She said. Their lips meet again. Still, when they break apart, Mew Candy thought about the way her life was going and smiled at Jakku. "I don't know what my life may have been if I didn't become Mew Candy." She laughed.

Jakku smiled at her. "I would still have found you," He said.

"Good," Mew Candy said smirking a little. "You still didn't answer me." Mew Candy pouted a little.

Jakku kissed her nose lightly. "What may that be my princess?" He asked smirking.

She blushed heavily. "Why do you do this to me?" She asked.

Jakku chuckled. "Why? Do _you _not see what _you _do to _me_?" Jakku asked.

Mew Candy smirked. "Pay back," She said. He laughs. She smiled. "You have a sweet laugh Jakku-kun." She said.

The alien smirked. "I'm 'Jakku-kun' now?" He smirked. "I like it."

Mew Candy blushed. "Leave me alone!" She cried la ughing a little.

He kissed her cheek. "Can't, it's too fun." Jakku said.

The mew blushed deeper. "Shut up!" She growled. Mew Candy heard her friends coming and freaked out. "Jakku, you got to go!" She cried.

Jakku looked hurt and his ears dropped some. "Why?" He whined.

"Because, I'm a mew, you're an alien, we can't…. not yet." Mew Candy said.

He understands. "OK, love you bye" Jakku kissed her and teleports off.

Mew Candy looked longingly at where he had been. "Carly-san?" the mew looked to find her team there.

Mew BlackBerry walked up to her. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Mew Music came next to Mew BlackBerry looking worried. "Why did you scare me like this? You idiot!" She yelled at Mew Candy.

Mew Cupcake hugs Mew Candy. "Carly-chan shouldn't scare us Na no da. She should remember she has people who love her and care for her Na no Da!" Mew Cupcake said.

Mew Candy sighed. "Carly, remember, you're a mew for a reason, and don't just kill yourself." Mew Wildberry said.

"Guys! I'm ok, at least we're all still alive, and that's what counts." Mew Candy said. The mew mews nod. "Come on, I can almost _smell _that cake with our names on it!" Mew Candy giggled.

They run back to the café as themselves but someone's eyes watched them like hawks before leaving like the wind.

Carly ate the cake happily thinking about Jakku who had taken her heart. _Why does he do it? One moment he says he loves me then he tries to __**kill **__the human race, WHY?! _Carly thought. Still, she was happy to have him; he was her angel in alien form. "Hey AAA… Carly… can I talk to you?" Carly turned and….

~X~X~X~X~

**Hello my awesomeness of fans, you RULE! Please review and let's see if we can reach ****100**** reviews! XD I know I want to try so I need ****your**** help! So review ;) BYE!**

**PS: I need someone (you could already have an OC) to give me an OC which has to be a ****BOY**** that must be after Carly's heart but he will fall for another mew (You pick). Also, the owner of 'Fai' I need to talk to you as well… Nothing bad, just I need to ask you something. Here's the info about the boy~**

**Name:**

**Age: Must be 13 or 14**

**Look:**

**Gender: Boy **

**Who they fall for after Carly:**

**Friends: Best friend Carly**

**Race: Human**

**Acts:**

**There you have it, I know I'm not giving you much freedom and I'm sorry about that, really. Also, whoever wins, I must tell you something about your OC! :) **

**I may update tomorrow but it's a MAYBE because I updated today,**

**Peace out**

**Nerdy~**


	23. Chapter 20: Best Friends Forever?

**I am back! ^.^ I didn't update yesterday or Friday because I was RP-ing with my friend, we still are, she just had to go. *pouts* ANYWAY! Here's the next chapter… XD So this a little bit about Carly's past… ENJOY!**

**Don't own anything….**

**~X~X~X~**

Carly ate the cake happily thinking about Jakku who had taken her heart. _Why does he do it? One moment he says he loves me then he tries to __**kill **__the human race, WHY?! _Carly thought. Still, she was happy to have him; he was her angel in alien form. "Hey AAA… Carly… can I talk to you?" Carly turned and….

**Also, **Trust Breaker Curtain Faker **The owner of Mew Music gave me the OC I was asking for, there were many OCs and I loved every one of them. Don't hate me if your OC wasn't picked!**

Carly faced a boy with shaggy boy hair cut (like short but shaggy) his light amber colour bangs cover his sea green eyes with a hint of blue. He wears black basketball shorts, a dark blue shirt that says "U mad bro?" A white and blue DC hat and black converse.

The mew stared at the boy for awhile wondering who he was. How he know her and why was he was here. "Hmm… do I know you?" Carly asked.

The boy smiled at her. "I'm Akio, your best friend silly." Akio said.

Carly stared more and fainted.

~What Carly dreams of~

_There was a small brown haired girl standing by a river waiting. "Carly!" The child, Carly turned and faces a small amber colored haired boy. "Sorry I'm late," He said. _

_Carly had tears running down her cheeks. "My last day in __Machida_ _and you're late?!" She snapped crying. _

_Akio looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry; I had to clean my room…" He said. _

_Carly runs into his arms sobbing. "I'll be back soon…" She said hugging her best friend close. _

_The 6 year old boy hugged her back. "I hope so," He said. The children pull back and smile at each other. "Best friends forever?" Akio asked._

"_Best friends forever." Carly said at her friend. They hugged before Carly went running. "I've got to go; mama must be worrying about me!" She said. _

_Akio smiled. "Ok, come back soon Carly-san!" He called._

"_BYE AKIO-KUN!" Carly yelled before coming out of his eye sight._

_~1 month later~_

_Carly was sitting alone, because everyone thought she was weird, she was. She now lived in Tokyo City, Akio lived in Machida Tokyo, and they talked every night on the phone. Still, the 5 year old had no friends. She sighed. "What's the matter?" Carly looked up to find the coolest kid in her school, Will. _

_She blushed lightly. "N-nothing Will-san, just thinking." Carly said. _

_Will watched her for a moment. "Are you sure? You never play with anyone." He said. _

_The girl got to her feet and right into his face. "Because no one wants to play with a freak!" She snapped. _

"_Why are you a freak?" Will asked. _

_Carly was taken aback. "Why? Because, no one has a name like mine, I'm weird." _

_Will shakes his small head and his hair gets in his face a bit. "Well then I'm weird too. No one else has my name ether. But that makes me my own person." He said. _

_The small girl stared at him. "What?" She asked. _

"_There's no other Wills' out there, only me. Can we be freaks together?" Will asked. _

_Carly smiled at him. "Sure." She smiled._

_Will smiled back. "Friends?" He asked. _

"_Friends," Carly said hugging Will. He hugged back. "Forever."_

_~When they go to Jr high~_

"_Will, why are you being _so_ mean?" Carly asked her best friend. They had changed a lot in the years, Carly wasn't the same small girl she used to be; now she had grown and was changing. Will also changed, more than Carly had. They were teens now; they now go to Jr high. "Are you even listening to me?!" She growled. _

_Will looked over at the girl. He then faced his 'friends'. "Did you hear anything guys?" He asked. _

_Carly stared. "I talked," She said. Will's friends say 'no' and 'nope'. "Will!" She started to cry. _

_The teen boy did nothing and Carly went running. She runs to the bathroom where she cried her eyes out. By 10 minutes, a teacher came in looking for her. "Miss Carly?" She asked. _

_Carly sobbed harder. "Go away." She whispered. _

_The teacher got her to come to the office where they talked. She told them she was ok, just some stiff happened. The teacher didn't believe her. Still, they let Carly go on; the more William hurt her, the quieter she got. By the end of 1 month, Carly had stopped talking all together. _

_~When Carly wakes up~_

Carly opened one of her eyes to bright lights and crying. "Why are you crying?" She asked quietly. She looked to find Akio there.

"Because, you looked like you were in pain, I couldn't do anything, you're my best friend." Akio said.

Carly shakes her head. "You don't mean that," She said.

Akio sighed. "Carly-san, we've been best friends seen we were 5 and 6 years old. Even younger." Akio said.

The mew stared at the teen for awhile thinking about what had happened in her dreams.

Akio then looked away. "Why didn't you come back?" He asked out of nowhere.

Carly blinked. "Why? Because, I-." She couldn't say she became a mew, that was be… weird… "I'm a freak." She said. _That's what I said to Will all those years ago… CRAP! _She thought.

Akio looked at her funny. "When have you ever been a freak?" He asked.

_When I became a mew and fall in love with an alien, THAT'S WHEN! _She thought. "Akio, things have changed-,"

Akio shakes his head. "No, I still see that little girl from some time ago, why are you so mad at me? What did I do?" He asked.

Carly shakes her head. "Nothing, but I've changed…. Akio, I _forgot _you!" Carly cried.

Akio just smiled. "Well then, you owe me."

"What?"

"You heard me." Akio said.

Carly stared at him. She didn't get it. He just smirked at her. Ryou walked up to them. "Carly- Who are you?" Ryou asked Akio.

Akio just smiled. "I'm Akio, Carly's friend." Akio said.

Carly growled. "We _used _be friends." Carly said.

Scarlett walked out of the room singing lightly when she stopped at the sight of Akio. "AAA… hi." She said. Scarlett looked at Carly funny like saying 'Who is this?' and Carly understand.

"Scarlett, Akio, Akio Scarlett." Carly said. The two teens nod at each other. "Ok anyway, Akio, we haven't seen each other for _years _why do you think we're still friends?" Carly asked.

Akio smiled at her. "Because I remember that last day, we both said we would be best friends _forever_." Akio said.

Carly's eyes widen. Was her dream real? She shakes it off. "Still, we're too different now." She said.

The teen boy looked hurt. "You don't mean that, I know you." He said.

The mew shakes her head. "No, you _used _to know me." Carly said.

He looked even more hurt. "What happened that made you…. You… _so _mean?" Akio asked hurt.

Carly sighed. "Nothing happened; I just… grow up…" She said.

Akio shakes his head. "Carly, this _isn't _you! You used to be very sweet! Caring and loving! Where's the girl I fall in love with go?"

**Wow, a little fast Akio? Or is it just me? *sighs* Here is a short chapter about Carly's child hoot. BYE!**

**Review please, it would make my day. **


	24. Chapter 21: Twin vs Twin

**Carly sighed. "Nothing happened; I just… grow up…" She said.**

**Akio shakes his head. "Carly, this **_**isn't **_**you! You used to be very sweet! Caring and loving! Where's the girl I fall in love with go?"**

**Ok, I'm very happy today, I know I should be updating 'Behind the Sword' but I hate myself for leaving you at a bad part yesterday! So here's a chapter to help make up for it! And, I don't know but you may cry….**

**Don't own TMM, the OCs or anything really! ENJOY! Also, there's a lot of swearing in here, so if you're younger please don't do anything your parents wouldn't be too happy with. **

Carly stared at Akio. "W-what?" She asked. Her eyes wide at the boy, no he couldn't love her! No one did! "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Akio sighed. "Are you _that _dumb? God Carly, I _love _you!" He snapped.

She shakes her head. "No you don't, you can't!" Carly holds herself together. "No one does!" She cried.

Ryou steps into the room. "I think it would be best if you go." He said to Akio.

Akio stared at his best friend longingly. "Ok, bye Carly." He said.

He walked out of the café and Carly fall to her knees. She cried hiding her face in her hair not ready to face everyone. She didn't understand, why did he have to come along when she and Jakku were just hitting it off? Why did he have to come with all those long forgotten feelings? She sobbed harder. She knows she loved him as a small child but she loved Jakku, she knows that for a fact! Why would she fall for a guy she hadn't seen in _years_? Her face goes closer to her knees to try and hide from everyone, it wasn't working very well. "Carly-san?" the teen jumped, she didn't look up but she knows it was Ame.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice cracked a little.

Carly closed her eyes tighter. She wasn't ready to see anyone. "Is everything ok?" Ame asked.

She nodded not trusting her voice this time.

Scarlett stared down at her friend. "Carly, what's the matter?" She asked.

Carly said nothing. Ryou sighed, why did he have to have girl mew mews? Oh yeah, guys were too manly for pink cafes. "Carly, listen, we're here for you-,"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Carly snapped. Her eyes watery, she looked up at her boss. "You can't help me! No one can! I'm just going to go home, cry, get yelled at then everything will be normal again!" The mew stared at her friends.

Fuyuka got to her knees in front of Carly staring into her eyes. "Carly, we're your friends. Friends help each other, no matter what." Fuyuka said hugging Carly close. Carly tried to stop her tears but ended up hugging the child back crying harder than before. "You helped me so I'm gonna help you." Fuyuka said.

"Me too, you helped me make real friends." Ame said. Carly looked as Ame hugged Fuyuka and her.

Scarlett sighed. "You stood up to Will when you couldn't for me, because he was going to hit me. I don't know about you guys but I think that's real friendship." Scarlett said. She joined into the mew mews' hug.

Mai thought for a moment before saying, "You help me see that I wasn't alone, that I didn't have to kill you mew mews to go back to normal." Mai said smiling. Carly's tears run down faster. Mai joined the hug.

Carly hugged all her friends, (mew mews) and cried. "You don't know how happy I am to have you guys!" She smiled half like at her friends. "Thank you guys." She said.

"Welcome," Mai said.

"You're welcome," Ame said.

"Welcome Carly-chan!" Fuyuka said.

"Welcome, just remember you're not alone next time." Scarlett said.

Carly couldn't help smiling at her friends. "You guys don't know how thankful I am for you." Carly said smiling.

Her friends just smiled at her. She smiled back.

Still, the teens all smiled till Masha started to squeak 'Alien! Alien!' and they looked at each other. "Ready?" Ame asked.

Fuyuka nodded. "Yeah Na no da" She said.

Mai smirked lightly. "Always am." She said.

Scarlett just smiled. "Now this is something fun to do," The bat mew smiled.

Carly rolled her eyes. "I guess, yeah, I need to blow off some stem" She said. "Mew Mew Candy"

"Mew Mew Music"

"Mew Mew BlackBerry"

"Mew Mew Cupcake"

"Mew Mew Wildberry"

"METAMORPHO-SIS" The girls become Sweet Candy Mew Mews and stand together.

Mew Candy sighed lightly. "Ready? Let's kick some alien ass Nya~!" She yelled.

They start to run to fight the aliens.

**I know this chapter is short, but… I'm having a HUGE writer's block -_- *groans* and its p-ing me off! *growls* Anyway, I'm going to try and make this longer, enjoy my failing….**

~With the aliens~

Jakku sighed. They were going to fight the mew mews again soon and it was freaking him out. Last time Carly got real mad at him for trying to save his people! "Jakku, you in there?" the alien teen looked up to find Emiko standing there.

"Yeah," He said.

Emiko walks into the room, sits next to him and sighs. "What's the matter?" His sister asked.

Jakku looked at his twin, his only living family member. "Nothing, thinking," He said. "What would make you think that?" Jakku asked.

Emiko watched him for a moment. "You seem… hurt… Why is that?" She asked.

Jakku glared at his sister. "So what if I am? It makes no difference." He said.

The alien teenager glared at her brother. "Yes it does! We're family; we tell each other what's the matter is! We are all we got lift." Emiko said.

The red head looked away from the brown head. "Yeah so? You never cared before, why now?" Jakku asked.

Emiko looked hurt. "I've always cared, but… We need to hurry up, our people are dying… Just like Mom and Dad." She looked at her feet sadly. Their parents were one of the first to go. It killed the twins, made them closer than most brothers/sisters.

"Emiko, WHY?! WHY DO YOU _ALWAYS _BRING THEM INTO THIS?!" Jakku snapped. Yeah, their parents dead, why did she always bring them up? It killed Jakku even more to know he couldn't do anything.

Emiko stared, he never snapped at her. "Jakku-," She started.

"No! _You_ listen to _me_!" He growled. He was sick of her always bossing him around; she was always hurting him and thinking it was ok. "I want to know why!" He cried.

The twin looked at her feet. "Because, I don't know how to…" She falls quiet.

"Don't know what? That you're hurting me?!" Jakku hissed. "Well wake up and smell death, you're hurting me! You _are _going to be _my _death!" He yelled putting his hands on his head.

Emiko stared at Jakku. "Well you're going to be the death of our people!" She snapped.

Jakku faced her with his eyes starting to glow. "Why is that?!" He growled.

"Because you're in love with the enemy! She's just going to hurt you!" Emiko cried. "She's going to kill you!" She yelled.

Jakku glared. "Well, at least it won't hurt as much as my own _sister _killing me!" Jakku snapped.

Emiko growled. "You're an idiot!" She screamed.

"And you're a bitch!" Jakku yelled back. He growled and his body was shaking from anger.

That did it, Emiko couldn't take it. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed before running off with tears in her eyes.

Jakku growled as his body shakes more. Now, he was mad at himself. He let Emiko get worked up and they fought. _I am an idiot. _He thought as he calmed down some. And to add to it, she had said she hated him. He sighed. _I can't take this. _

~With Emiko~

Emiko sat next to Yumiko as the older alien girl did as she was good at. "Ok, we're ready to go." Yumiko said.

Emiko looked up. "Must I go?" She asked.

Yumiko thought about it. "Well no but-,"

"Can I stay here? I'm not really in a fighting mood…" Emiko said.

Yumiko sighed. "Fine but, next time you must come, ok?" Yumiko said.

Emiko nodded. "Hai," She said.

Fai walked into the room. "Hey ladies," He said. "Why so sad? Your boyfriends break up with you?" Fai asked.

Emiko glared. "Shut up Fai," She snapped.

Fai holds up his hands. He faces Yumiko. "Yumiko, is it ok if I rest? I haven't slept in days….!" Fai said.

Yumiko sighed. Why was she being a nice person today? She wondered. "Fine," She sighed.

Fai smiled his fanged smile. "Thank you." He said. When Fai _really _wanted to be nice, he could, he just chooses not to be.

Emiko sighed. She stared at the floor feeling really bad for what she had said to Jakku, who was most likely on his bed feeling bad too. "Emiko," Emiko jumped at the call of her name to find Yumiko staring into her eyes. "What's the matter with you?" Yumiko asked.

The alien girl said nothing. Fai looked at Yumiko in worry.

"Emiko, what's wrong?" Yumiko asked. Emiko said nothing at first. "Emiko…?" Yumiko asked.

Emiko looked at Yumiko. "It's nothing," She said. "Just… Jakku and I…. fought…" It was pretty bad when the twins fought. Ok, they play fight all the time but when Emiko wouldn't say anything, it was bad. And worse when Jakku didn't say anything!

"You sure?" Fai asked.

Emiko nodded. "Yeah, just…. Thinking…" She said.

Yumiko sighed. _I get to do all the work. _She thought. "Ok, need anything, come to me." Yumiko said. Yeah, she didn't like the twins but she didn't like it when any of them were sad.

"Thanks Yumiko-san," Emiko said.

Yumiko and Fai were taken aback, Yumiko-san? It was worse than what they had thought! Fai stared. "Emiko, are you _sure _you're ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm ok, really. Just…. That's all." Emiko said. Fai and Yumiko looked at each other.

"I've got to go but… do you want to go hang out with Fai?" Yumiko asked.

Emiko looked at her. "Sure, I guess." She said.

Yumiko nodded. "Ok, bye." She teleported off getting ready for the mew mews.

**Ok, next chapter I will **_**try **_**to make it all about the mew mews vs. Yumiko, just this chapter is super long and I'm getting a writer's block so I'm going to Rp with my friend BYE!**

**Please review, it would rock!**

**Kiss, kiss**

**Nerdy~**


	25. Chapter 22: Stromy Gray Eyes

_Mew Candy sighed lightly. "Ready? Let's kick some alien ass Nya~!" She yelled._

_They start to run to fight the aliens._

**I know it ends with the aliens, but I'm just going to start this chapter off with the mew mews, also sorry about missing Friday, I was busy and I did update on Monday. AND! This chapter with be more about Mew Music/Scarlett, I'm going to try and make these few chapters more about the mew mews! ENJOY PLEASE! **

**I own nothing, now read on~**

The mew mews were running to the fight. Mew Music watched as Mew Candy looked worried. She didn't really know why and it freaked her out. "Mew Candy," Mew Music called lightly.

Mew Candy looked over her shoulder. "Yeah?" she asked.

Mew Music gulped hard. How was she going to say it? She didn't even _know _why Carly was being the way she was. The boy, Akio was pretty cute in her head-WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?! She didn't think Akio-kun was cute! WHAT WAS THAT?! AKIO-KUN?! Mew Music growled at herself for thinking like that. She didn't like anyone, not now, not ever. "Scarlett?" She looked at the call of her name to find Ame looking at her funny.

"What?" She asked blushing lightly and wipes her forehead like she was sweating.

Mew BlackBerry blinked. "Well, you look like something is wrong, what?" She asked.

Mew Music shakes her head back and forth. "N-nothing is wrong! Just thinking!" She laughed it off looking weird. She hoped this would be forgotten.

The other mew mews stopped to look at her and Mew Music started to freak out in her head worst. "What's wrong?" Mew Candy asked stepping closer to her friend.

"N-nothing is wrong!" Mew Music said blushing.

Mew Wildberry blinked. "Scarlett, what is the matter? You seem… different." The oldest mew said.

Mew Music gulped again. "I'm fine! Just…. Thinking!" She cried putting her hands in the air. The mew mews didn't believe her but….

"This shall be your last day mew mews." They looked up to find Yumiko glaring down on them.

Mew Music sighed heavily not knowing she had been holding in the air. "Come on girls!" Mew Candy yelled as her draggers come to hand. Mew Music grabs her Bat Booms as she stands with her team.

Her eyes look around herself because she feels like something is wrong. Yumiko attacks with the Chimera Anima. Mew Music jumped and attacked with her Bat Booms. "Ribbon Bat Booms!" she yelled.

Yumiko made the Anima jump as well. "GO CHIMERA ANIMA!" She yelled sending it out for blood. It looked like a tiger's face but had evil eyes and had the body of a dragon.

Mew Music growled lightly as she jumped the attack. "Ribbon Bat BOOMS" She screamed attacking again. Her bat wings bring her into the air and she yells her attack again.

Mew Cupcake jumped into Mew Music's arms and they yell together "Ribbon Cupcake Booms" And their attacks join together.

Mew Wildberry seen this as a chance and joined in with her own attack. "Ribbon Wildberry Hit" The attack hits hard.

Mew BlackBerry shakes her head. "RIBBON NIGHTMARE" The 4 mew mews' attacks join together and the Chimera Anima backed up.

Mew Candy smirked. "Ribbon-!" She's knocked off her feet.

"CARLY!" All 4 mew mews yell together.

Mew Music shakes her head. _No way am I letting that thing hurt Carly! _She thought. She jumped into action. "Ribbon Bat Booms" She yelled _so _high that Yumiko had to hold her ears for a moment. Mew Music smirked. "Ribbon Bat Booms" She sends out another attack.

Mew Cupcake shakes her small head. "For Carly-ne chan!" she growled. "RIBBON CUPCAKE SHOCK" She screamed.

Mew Candy got to her feet again shaking. Tears roll down her cheeks as she smiled at her team. "Everyone…." She whispered.

Then, the Chimera Anima attacked Mew Candy knocking her again to her feet. It growled heavily as it bits into her leg. Mew Candy screamed. Blood started going everywhere. The sandy mew closed her eyes tight. Another scream, more blood and Mew Music shakes her head. "No," She whispered. "No," Her voice got a little louder. "No, stop!" her voice cracked. Mew Music jumped onto the Chimera Anima and climbed up onto its back. "Damn you!" She growled getting to the top.

The mew's weapon was placed onto the Chimera Anima's head. Tears roll down her cheeks as the thing started going nuts trying to knock Mew Music off its back. Mew Candy got to her feet weakly as she screams, "SCARLETT!" She yelled.

Mew Music looked her way with a sad smile. _I'm doing this for my people. _She thought. The Chimera Anima uses its tail to knock at Mew Music. "Stop right there you monster!" The mews looked over as a shadow of black grabs Mew Music into its arms and stabs the Chimera Anima in its heart. The shadow lands down and places Mew Music on her feet. "My princess," It said attacking the Chimera Anima again.

Mew Music blinked once and again. _WHAT?! _Her mind screamed at her.

Mew Candy stared hard. The Chimera Anima falls dead and Masha eats the alien thing. Mew Music looked into light stormy gray eyes. "Are you ok?" The voice was light and sweet.

The bat mew nodded slowly. "Y-yes…." She whispered staring into their eyes longer.

The person smiled at her. "I'm so very glad," It said.

"Who are you?" Mew Candy asked watching closely.

The gray eyes looked away from really light blue eyes. "I am The Black Knight." Black Knight said. He looked a lot like the Blue Knight but his color was black and red. He looked like an alien.

"Black Knight…?" Mew Music asked in a whisper.

The Black Knight faced her smiling. "Yes," He smiled more.

Mew Music blinked. "Why did you save me? I had it under control!" She cried.

The mad chuckled. "I did it because you needed help that was a level 6 Chimera Anima." The Black Knight said.

"Level 6? What does that mean?" Mew Cupcake asked.

The Black Knight smiled. "Only powerful aliens can make them. They take a human's soul with an animal's body and add an alien spirit." He said.

Mew BlackBerry stepped closer. "So that's why it looked so bad." She said.

The Black Knight nodded. "Yes, that is why."

Mew Music wanted to know. "Who are you?" She repeats.

The Black Knight smiled at her more. "I already told you, I am The Black Knight." He smiled.

The mew shakes her head. "That's not what I mean! _Who _are you?"

The knight shakes his head. "It is not time for you to know, good bye." He jumped into the air and teleported.

Mew Music blushed as her friends attack her with different things. She sighed and answered them the best she could.

Yumiko watched longer at the mew mews. "This isn't over, I will end you." She growled teleporting off as well.

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had a writer's block… :( They suck! Anyway, here's the next chapter, I really hope it was good! I'm not very good at writing battle scenes… But that's why I'm here, to learn to be a better writer, right…? XD Please review!**

**Kiss, Kiss**

**Nerdy~**


	26. Note

**I'm really sorry guys, I can't update this week, I've been really busy and tomorrow I would but I'm going away for awhile, no I'll be back Sunday but Saturday I'm gonna be gone. :( **

**I feel really bad that I can't update but I'll try this Sunday but it is a maybe…. DX I feel even worse, I lifted you hanging and it's going to be longer wait because I also have a writer's block -_-**

**Sucks a lot and I hate it! DX but I want to talk about something, something that we were talking about in school:**

**Bullying.**

**Yes, I want to talk about bullying, it is everywhere and now that we have computers bullying has gotten WAY worse. :( I know what it is like to be bullied, it sucks but I didn't have as bad as I could have. I only got made fun of because of my name, how I looked, my friends, I wasn't very rich and because they just thought it was fun. They didn't hit me; they just said some really mean things to me like:**

**-Butt Wipe**

**-Ass Wipe**

**-Toilet Paper**

**-Freak**

**-Harry**

**And so, so many, many others…. **

**:'( But it is in the past or that is what I hope anyway… So because of this, I want to try and help as many people as I can, I hate bullying I think no one should have to wake up hopping that they won't get hurt, kicked, picked on or any of it. That they can go ANYWAY and know that they are safe! That is one of my biggest wishes, to see people smile and know that something went right for once in their life.**

**Show you care by taking this next part and adding your name to it:**

**SO many people are hurt by bullying, it is true that everyone has either been bullied, seen bullying or has been the bully. It sucks so please help me take a stand and add your name to this list, it would at least show that you care 3 **

**-I'm a Nerd and Proud **


	27. Chapter 23: Master

The knight shakes his head. "It is not time for you to know, good bye." He jumped into the air and teleported.

Mew Music blushed as her friends attack her with different things. She sighed and answered them the best she could.

Yumiko watched longer at the mew mews. "This isn't over, I will end you." She growled teleporting off as well.

**How were your weekends? Were they good? Because I know I'm really sleepy, I had to get up at 6:30 am yesterday and didn't get to go to bed till around 11:00 pm. -_- But please enjoy this chapter! Also, this chapter is going to be more about Ame!**

Mew BlackBerry stepped back some. _Why does it really matter? _She thought, yes the Black Knight was pretty cool but still, Scarlett didn't know anything so she walks back to the café. Ryou walked out of the lab. "You ok Ame-san?" He asked.

Ame nodded. "Yes," She answered.

Ryou blinked. "Ok, but why do you seem upset?" He asked.

"Hmm? Well because something really weird happened today," Ame said.

"What was that?"

"Some guy named 'The Black Knight' came and saved Scarlett from her own death," Ame said. Now that she thought about it, must be some guy that likes Scar, nothing big. "But it has to be nothing." She added.

Ryou stared. "That's _nothing_? I don't think so, because when-oh no!" Ryou started but ended up running back down stairs.

Ame followed pouting. What was so cool about this guy anyway? She walked into the lab, Ryou was typing away. "AAA Ryou? What's the matter?" Ame asked stepping closer. The blond spins around, he looked fearful. "What's going on?" Ame asked as fear takes over.

Ryou gulped. "Have you ever heard of Deep Blue?" He asked.

Ame blinked. "No, do you mean Shadow Black? Because Yumiko, Jakku, Emiko and Fai always say they must follow him whoever he is."

He shakes his head. "I wish, no this is the very guy who almost killed the humans last time."

The leopard mew blinked. "What happened?" she asked.

Ryou sighed. "I guess I'll tell you, the story of 'Tokyo Mew Mew'." He started off.

~X~X~X

(We know what happens, well in the ANIME anyway, but this ended differently)

~X~X~X

Ame couldn't believe her ears. "So… Deep Blue was the leader?" She asked.

Ryou nodded. "Yes, the leader of the aliens."

Still, why would they leave their leader? "But why would they-?"

"Because they know it was wrong, and they had also fall in love." Ryou said.

The mew looked at her feet. "That's…. horrible…" Ame said.

Ryou nodded. "Yes it was, really bad, I don't know _how _Ichigo won but she did."

Ame looked at her boss. "Ryou, what is going to happen?" She asked.

His eyes looked sad then. "I think Shadow Black is bringing back Deep Blue and together they will kill the human race."

~X~X~X~

Ame now was walking. It was bad; she couldn't stop looking around herself scared. She walked into the school, then right to the library and to the new papers. Still, she couldn't find what she was looking for. _Where would it be….? _She thought. Ame went to one of the older woman. "Hello? Can you help me find something?" Ame asked.

The older woman smiled. "Sure, what are you looking for?" She asked.

Ame smiled. "Info about the mew mews." She said.

"Which ones? Because we have all about them."

Ame sighed. "You know, Mew Candy, Mew Music, Mew BlackBerry, them."

"Oh, come with me." The woman walks off; Ame follows to find a book about the mew mews. She picked it up and read the back. "That one is really good, it's about all them, and also I must be off, good bye."

"Bye, thanks." The woman walked off leaving Ame to the book. Ame walked to a chair and sits down. She reads the back.

_Mew BlackBerry, Mew Candy and Mew Cupcake get lost in a world of aliens. The aliens; Kisshu, Pai and Taruto are back and take the girls. Still, why are they back? Can the other mew mews save them? _

She smiles opening it. The chapter starts.

:~:~:~:~:~:

Chapter 1

"YOU DUMB-ASS!" Mew Candy yelled as she sends out her attack of lightning.

Mew BlackBerry rolled her eyes at her team mate. "Really? COME ON!" She screamed.

Mew Cupcake smirked at the alien brown headed boy. "Why are you back Na no Da?" She asked.

~:~:~:~:~:

Ame was reading for a long time just about her and her friends. "Miss?" She looked up as she found a woman standing there.

"Yes,"

The woman smiled. "We're closing; do you want to take out that book?" She asked.

Ame nodded. "Please," After getting the book, Ame walked out smiling before going back to her book.

"Mew BlackBerry?" She looked up at a face of… Fai.

Ame glared. "What do you want?" She snapped.

Fai smiled at her. "Oh I don't know this!" He yelled opening his hand and trying to take her soul. She screamed in pain. _I can't let go! _She thought but Fai was too powerful and she falls into blackness.

~X~X~X~

Fai smirked at the mew mew's soul. He looked over his shoulder at his teammate. "Good work," Yumiko said.

Fai chuckled. "Thanks," He said. Looking back at his hand, his smiled grows. Then he yells some more words and a Chimera Anima was there, it was Ame! "Come on little mew mews, we're waiting." He smirked.

~With Ame, her P.O.V~

It was black. It was cold. That was all I know of. _HELLO?! _I yelled out. Nothing but black was there. I whined to myself. Why did I let this happen? Was I _that _dumb? I guess yes. "Go Chimera Anima!" Someone yelled and my body started to move. _WHAT THE HELL?! _I yelled but it came out as a growl and then lights, colors and sounds are there in front of me.

My eyes meet two bubble gum ones. I roar hard and the eyes widen. The other eyes blink at me so I start to attack as my master said. _MASTER?! _I didn't know. My body was working without me having to. "Ribbon-," It was a bat mew thing. I roared again.

"That's Ame!" The bubble gum eyed one cried as tears start rolling down her cheeks.

My Master smirked. "Good work, Mew Candy," Master said. _Candy, Mew Candy. _My mind raced because I know something about that.

'Mew Candy' growled at Master. "FAI! YOU BAKA!" She screamed.

Master chuckled. "Come on, attack me, and see what happens."

"Ribbon Lightning Draggers" She yelled and attacked, I jumped into the way and _ATE _her attack like it was nothing. I hissed at her.

"_DON'T TOUCH MASTER!" _I yelled and somehow she knows what I said.

"Master…? Ame, that's the _enemy_!" Mew Candy yelled.

I shake my head. Master chuckled at her. "No, don't listen to her, I'm Master and that's the enemy." Master said.

Master never lies, no. I thought. Still, something about these girls told me to trust them. Then, I went back into the blackness….

**Please review and I'll see you later! ;) **


	28. Chapter 24: Death

_Master never lies, no. I thought. Still, something about these girls told me to trust them. Then, I went back into the blackness…._

**Hey, sorry for the wait my fans, I've been super busy with my newest stories 'Unheard' and another called 'A Step Away From Falling'. But they are for the Avengers! XD I love that movie. Step Away From Falling is on another site, but if you may want to read it, tell me and I'll put it up. XD ENJOY!**

**I own nothing**

Fuyuka screamed. "AME-CHAN!" She yelled as tears roll down her cheeks. Her eyes meet Fai's, she wasn't very pleased. "This is your fault! How dare you?!" Mew Cupcake growled, her hands start to glow a light blue. "How _DARE _you?!" She repeats stepping closer.

The youngest mew's weapon takes on the bright blue light and she looked mad. "Fuyuka…?" Mew Candy called lightly.

Fai's eyes widen. "Little mew mew, where did you get this power?" He asks.

"Love, this power is called love and I got it from people who love me!" Mew Cupcake yelled. She holds her rode in front of her and closes her eyes. "Ribbon Cupcake…. Shock!" she yells as her attack goes at Fai. Without Ame, he was powerless.

Fai teleported off the scene to get away, Mew Cupcake growled before running to Ame's side. "Fuyuka," Carly had powered down and walked over to the mew's side. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Fuyuka looked at her with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ame-ne chan is hurt!" She sobbed.

"She'll be ok; you helped her very well Fuyuka-san." Carly said.

Fuyuka didn't believe her and looks at her friend in fear. "I didn't come in time Na no da." She said sadly. "Ame-ne chan is died because I didn't come in time Na no Da!" Fuyuka sobbed.

"Shh, she's not died, Ame is alive." Scarlett said.

Fuyuka shakes her head. "You don't know that Na no Da!" She yelled. Her tears roll down her cheeks like rivers.

Carly sighed taking on her role as leader. "I'll take Ame back to the café, see what's wrong." She said.

Ame however looked super pale and not alive. "What's this?" Mai asked holding up a black crystal which looked cool, it was small but had the look of a hero.

"I don't know," Carly said.

"Nope," Scarlett said.

Fuyuka grabbed it from Mai. "It's Ame-ne chan's heart! Spirit Na no da!" Fuyuka said. She run to Ame's side placed the crystal where Ame's heart would be and closed her eyes. _Let it work. Let it work! PLEASE! _Fuyuka thought.

Ame opened her eyes slowly. "W-What happened?" She asked. "Ow, my head." She added. She holds her head in pain.

"Ame-ne chan!" Fuyuka cried jumping into her arms crying happy tears. "You're alive Na no da!" She added.

Ame jumped a little. "Well yeah, I'm alive." She said.

She chuckled a little at the small girl's happiness but why? What had happened after- Fai. What did he do? She wondered.

"Ame, come on, what happened?" Carly asked.

"What do you mean?" Ame asked.

Carly glared. "You know very well, why did you attack us?! You say you're on our side but then you let Fai make you into a Chimera Anima?!" Carly yelled.

Ame blinked before growling. "I didn't let it happen because I was ok with it! Fai did it just because he could!" She yelled back.

Carly blinked. "WHAT?!" She yelled.

"HE ATTCKED ME!" Ame yelled back before turning and running off.

"AME! WAIT!" Carly yelled starting to run but Fuyuka holds up her hand. "What the-?"

Fuyuka smiled. "I'll take care of Ame-chan," The girl said. She smiled at her friends before running off to find Ame who had gotten into a car somehow and was driving away. "Ame-chan!" Fuyuka called but nothing happened. She sighed heavily. "Oh well, I'll have to walk Na no Da." She said walking the way the car was going.

The mew walked for awhile, it was getting dark out and fear started to take over. _Snap. _Fuyuka jumped and looked around herself. "W-Who's t-there?" She called. _Crank. _She looked around. "H-Hello?" She called again. Fuyuka started to walk again but faster. What had happened to Ame had scared her, made her fear the aliens a little more.

"What are you doing out here alone?" A voice said, it was a bit shaky, and as Fuyuka faced the voice she found a drank guy.

She blinked in fear and started to shake. "W-who a-are y-you?" She asked.

The man smiled showing off brown looking teeth. "I-I'm… *hiccup* John *hiccup*" 'John' said.

Fuyuka looked at John, he was an older man, and most likely in his 30s somewhere, he had short brown hair, his eyes where a ghostly dark green and he looked like a hobo. Just to say it nicely. She gulped when he placed his hand under her chain. "What's the matter cutie?" He asked bringing her closer.

She tried to pull back. "N-no!" She yelled.

John only smirked before taking her into his arms. "Don't be that way cutie," He said.

Fuyuka tried to pull away again. "No!" She yelled again.

John started to get mad then. "If you would just shut up, I wouldn't make it hurt!" He growled.

Fear takes over and she freezes. _NO! _She thought. She didn't want this, she was TOO young! But what could you do? She tried to pull away again after she remembered what was going on. "No! I don't like you!" Fuyuka said.

John sighed. He pulled her into his arms and picked her up. Now in his arms, Fuyuka tried to roll out of his arms, tried to bit her way out but it wasn't happening. "Let me go!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry, babe, really." He kissed her on the lips. _MY FIRST KISS! GONE! _Fuyuka thought in anger. His tongue tried to get into her mouth; she bit into it and hard. John pulled back and blood rolled down his lips for a moment. "You little bitch!" He yelled dropping her and slapping her. Fuyuka cried out in pain but John just slapped her again. "Shut up," He ordered.

She fall quiet, was this it? Was she going to be killed? She didn't know. She watched as John walked around for a moment. "Fuyuka, is that you?" The two spin around to find… Carly standing there. "What's going on?" She asked.

Fuyuka gulped. "RUN!" She yelled to her friend. John slapped her again.

That did it, Carly growled. "Don't hit my friend!" She yelled getting righty to fight John. She growled. John smirked.

"I guess I'll have 2 girls now." He takes out a gun and a knife.

Carly stared. "Shit." She whispered.

John nodded. "Yup," He said. He smirk widens as Fuyuka starts to cry.

"No! Run!" She cried to Carly.

John looked at Carly up and down. "Don't move or I kill her." He said. Carly froze. She didn't more and John smirked. "Good girl," he said. "Now sit next to her." He ordered.

Carly sat next to Fuyuka who jumped into her arms. She sobbed. "Shh, it's ok, we're going to alright." Carly whispered.

"SHUT UP!" John yelled his order.

The girls fall quiet.

**I'm so sorry for that long wait, I've had a HUGE writer's block and I'm still on it. -_- So this is what came out of it, Fuyuka getting attacked by some drank guy, wow…. I suck… Well I hope you enjoyed and please review, it would rock. Also, I'm looking for more guy OCs, I need them. Like older guys and stiff. :) It would help…! You don't have to if you don't want to.**

**Love you and please review!**

**Nerdy~**


	29. Chapter 25: A Dark and Stormy Night

Carly sat next to Fuyuka who jumped into her arms. She sobbed. "Shh, it's ok, we're going to alright." Carly whispered.

"SHUT UP!" John yelled his order.

The girls fall quiet.

**Hey peeps, what's up? Anything awesome happen? I know I've been super busy with school :( Sucks badly but hey, I'm writing now. This maybe super bad but I'm going to try anyway, also, sorry for the wait! DX So let's rock and roll! :D ENJOY!**

Mai looked at her phone, 7:30pm and Carly hadn't called. She had said she would after she went to the store, she said she would find Ame and say she's sorry, it didn't happen. "Where are you?" She asked no one.

Then, her phone buzzed, Carly.

**: To Mai:**

**help we need help some guy attacked us**

**: From Carly:**

Mai blinked, what was going on?

**: To Carly:**

**What…..?**

**: From Mai:**

She didn't get a text back, so the mew went running. What had happened? Was Carly ok? Who was with her? Could she get there in time? Mai didn't know, so she runs faster.

~With Fuyuka and Carly~

Carly looked up at John who looked really heated. He smirked down at her before pulling out his knife. "Lay," He ordered. She did as she was told. God, she was a _mew mew _why did she listen to him?! Because he could hurt Fuyuka. Yes, that was why. So, she put up with it as John smirked more as he played with her legs and then kissed her lips. Gross, she was kissing an old guy.

"What the hell are you doing with my Carly!?" Someone yelled knocking John off Carly and onto the cold ground. Carly looked to find him, her masked man. Her cheeks heat up but she watched anyway. He was her hero.

John glared hard at the Masked Man. "What do you want?!" He yelled.

The Masked Man stand tall. "I am Mew Candy's saver, her hero. And anyone who tries and hurt her will answer to me." He snapped looking like a real knight.

Carly stared longingly at him, he was hers…? She hoped so! "Carly-ne chan, I'm cold…." Carly takes Fuyuka into her arms before jumping up and she looked once more at The Masked Man before running off. She had to get away from John, from the fight.

"Stay here,"

"Ok" Fuyuka said as they come to her house.

"I'll be right back, Ok?" Carly said.

"Hai," Fuyuka said.

Carly went back and was Mew Candy she found John had been fighting, he was pretty good but he was getting very bloody. She takes out her Lightning Draggers before stepping closer. "For hurting my people, I will get you for it Nya~!" She yelled taking on her pose.

John's eyes look her up and down before Masked Man knocks him out. "Are you ok Mew Candy?" He asked.

"Hai, but-"

Masked Man smiled before giving her a piece of paper. "Please be safe," He kissed her forehead before teleporting away into the night.

"Ok, but I need you!" Carly cried running off. Her phone buzzed again, Mai. Oh no, the oldest mew mew was going to mad, she hated when people forgot her and Carly sighed.

**: To Carly:**

**Dude, where r u!?**

**: From Mai:**

Mai was mad. She just knows it. She sighed again before texting back.

**: To Mai:**

**I'm on my way to Fuyuka's, meet me there! Also, make sure Ame and Scarlett r there, k?**

**: From Carly:**

The mew went running off to Fuyuka's where she hoped her friends would be waiting for her…

~Mai~

Mai blinked and sighed. Scarlett and Ame were out helping looking for Carly and Fuyuka, who had gone missing. The text made her growl under her breath. Could Carly be a grown up at least once in her life? She guessed not. She texted back a 'k' before she, Scarlett and Ame went running to find their fellow mew mews.

Once in Fuyuka's house, there still wasn't any sign of Carly. "Where do you think Carly-chan is?" Fuyuka asked looking out the window again.

"I don't know," It then started to rain after Scarlett said this. "Oh no…" she said in a whisper.

Then, the door flies open to show off a very wet Carly who looked died. "Carly…?" Mai asked when Carly falls to the ground, knocked out. And blood was running down her face. What happened?

Mai sighed; Carly still hadn't awakened when lightning started to happen. "Shit," She whispered. Then, the lights went out…

**Sorry for this short chapter -_- I just had to get something up, review please!**

**Nerdy~**


	30. Chapter 26: Monster

Mai sighed; Carly still hadn't awakened when lightning started to happen. "Shit," She whispered. Then, the lights went out…

**Hey peeps, writing 26 of 'Sweet Candy Mew Mews' :) Awesome right? Please enjoy!**

Now, the mew mews were in the dark, it was _so _dark you couldn't even see your own hands if they were right in your face. Mai cursed under her breath looking for the hurt Carly but found her nowhere. "Carly," She called but nothing. She got to her feet. "HELLO!?" She yelled.

"Mai?" She knows that voice: Fuyuka.

"Fuyuka! In here!" Mai yelled and she heard the footsteps of the small mew. Then, lightning hits, she finds someone standing in the door way and she screamed.

"Mai-chan," She found out it was just Fuyuka, silly.

"Oh, Fuyuka," She blushed. She hated making people think she is weak, she is not!

"Why did you scream?" Fuyuka asked stepping closer.

Mai blushed. "No reason, w-why," Mai says looking around trying to hide her blush, wait, Fuyuka couldn't see her, and it was too dark.

"Ok, anyway, I feel bad, do you know what's wrong with Carly-chan Na no Da?" Fuyuka says.

The mew thought. "I have n-no idea," She says feeling weird. They walk together in the dark.

"I-I'm scared Na no da…" Fuyuka whispers.

Mai nods. "Yeah," She says as they walk, then, they're on the floor screaming.

Screams are heard and then, "Mai? Fuyuka? That you two?"

"Ame?" Mai and Fuyuka asked getting to their feet.

"Who do you think it is? The bogie man?" Ame growled also getting to her feet.

Now, the three mew mews stand together. "We're still missing Carly and Scarlett…" Fuyuka whispered.

"We know this!" Ame snapped. "Come on, this is getting weird." She said as they walk.

_**Crank**__. _

"What was that!?" Mai gasped.

Ame sighed. "Just the wind,"

"In August?" Fuyuka asked.

"Yes," Ame said as they walked faster.

Now, the noise was getting loader. "Ame, I don't think that's the wind Na no da…" Fuyuka said holding onto Mai.

Mai nods. "I'm with Fuyuka,"

"Stop being babies, now come on," Ame said. They walk faster when they find a door.

"Should we open it?" Mai asked.

Ame nodded. "Well yes!" She said.

"What if there's a ghost in there?" Fuyuka asked.

"Again, stop being babies! There are no ghosts," Ame said turning the door knob and the door swings open.

Mai and Fuyuka's eyes widen. "GHOST!" they cried pointing at a snow white thing standing there.

Ame would never have believed it but… there was a ghost standing right there! "RUN!" The 3 mew mews take off running.

"Wait! Guys, it's just me!" The ghost cried. They stop.

"Scarlett?" They asked feeling scared but dumb.

The 'ghost' takes off the blanket to show off a worried Scarlett. "Hai," Scarlett said.

The 4 mew mews stand together. "So… you're not a ghost?" Fuyuka asked.

"Hai," Scarlett said.

Ame looks around the room with the little light from the moon. "Does anyone know where Carly is?" She asked.

"Nope,"

"No,"

"Sorry, can't help you there."

Ame growls under her breath before sighing. But maybe… "Fuyuka, can you become Mew Cupcake and do that with the blue light like you did in that fight?" Ame asked.

Fuyuka shrugged. "I don't know Na no da,

"MEW MEW CUPCAKE METAMORPHO-SIS!" She screamed. Her body becomes the gray light and she lands on the ground as Mew Cupcake. "Now how did I do it last time Na no da…?" Mew Cupcake wondered.

"Fuyuka!" Ame, Scarlett and Mai moan.

"Yes Na no da," Mew Cupcake said looking at her team of mew mews.

They glare at her but she shrugged it off. The panda mew walked out looking for Carly, the light didn't come. "Aaa guys, Fuyuka isn't glowing!" Mai said.

"Yes we know that!" Ame snapped.

"Stop fighting," Scarlett growled.

Mai and Ame fall quiet. "GUYS! GET OVER HERE!" Mew Cupcake yelled. The other mew mews go running.

"What?" They all asked breathing hard.

"Look," Mew Cupcake points at a blue glowing light.

"What the-" Mai started.

"Hell?" Scarlett finished.

Ame blinked. "The hell is going on here?!" She growled as they slowly walked closer to the light. They all hold hands because it was pretty scary, Mai walked closer. Was it a ghost? Could it be Carly? The mew mews didn't know.

They slowly pull open the door to show Carly in the room still knocked out but that isn't what freaked them out. Their friend was out cold but floating! Was she an alien? No, she was human and a mew. "CARLY!" Mew Cupcake cried but Carly did nothing.

Lightning hit. The mews screamed. "Everyone?" The mew mews blink and look at the paling Carly Suzuki.

Sweet Candy Mew Mews run to their leader and hug her tight. Carly hugs them back softly. "We thought you were a ghost Na no da," Mew Cupcake said.

Carly pulled back. "What, why would you think that?" She asked.

"Maybe because you were floating!" Mai snapped.

Scarlett thought before walking to Carly. "Are you an alien?" She asked.

"No!" Carly cried.

Ame smirked. "You better be human," She said.

The mew mews laugh all but the blushing Carly. "Shut up," She whispered.

The mews shake their heads when they hear something. "What was that?!" Mew Cupcake asked in fear.

"I don't know but I think its Mew Mew time," Ame said.

Carly nodded. "Come on girls!"

"Mew Mew Music,"

"Mew Mew BlackBerry,"

"Mew Mew Wildberry,"

"MEW MEW CANDY,"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The lights come and leave, they show off the mew mews. "I don't know about you but, I'm sick of those aliens." Mew Candy said.

Mew Music nodded. "I'm with you there," She said.

They slowly walk around the cold, dark house. "Mew Candy, what's wrong on?" Mew Cupcake asked.

"I don't know," Mew Candy answered.

Finally, they find a door. "Open it?" Mew Wildberry asked.

"Yes, stop being a baby," Mew BlackBerry said turning and opening the door. They find that it was outside. "See? Nothing to be scared of," Mew BlackBerry said.

They walk out into the rain. "Where are we going to go now?" Mew Music asked.

Mew Candy was about to say something when she stopped. What was that sound? Her ear moved around till her eyes widen. Was that screaming? She looked at her team, they understand right away before they all take off running.

~X~X~X~

Mew Candy, Mew Music, Mew BlackBerry, Mew Cupcake and Mew Wildberry stop in the middle of Tokyo. They breathe hard from all the running. "You're so weak," Mew Candy looked up fast to meet Emiko's eyes.

"Emiko," Mew Candy hissed.

Emiko smirked. "So we meet again Sweet Candy Mew Mews but for the last time!" Emiko said.

"Not on my watch," Mew Candy snapped as her weapons come to her hands. "RIBBON LIGHTNING DRAGGERS!" She screamed. She attacked fast, with her team following right behind her.

"RIBBON BAT BOMBS!" Mew Music yelled.

Mew Cupcake jumped landed and attacked. "RIBBON CUPCAKE SHOCK!"

"RIBBON NIGHTMARE!" Mew BlackBerry snapped sending out her attack.

Mew Wildberry smirked. "Ribbon Wildberry HIT!" She screamed.

They keep fighting. Emiko seen that Mew Candy had been hurt, she was limping. Taking this as help, Emiko jumped for attack. Mew Candy's eyes widen as Emiko hits her leg. She screams. "See, I told you, you are going to die and it's today." Emiko said.

Mew Candy growled and jumped back as blood runs down her leg. She glared. "I thought that just maybe, you weren't a monster but I was wrong!" Tears roll down her cheeks. "I thought maybe you just wanted someone to listen but… YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Mew Candy yelled, her body taking on a blue light.

Fai and Yumiko had just teleported onto the scene and their eyes widen. "That power," Fai whispered.

"It's Mew Aqua," Yumiko growled.

Fai blinked. "But how did the mew mews get it?" He asked.

Mew Candy growled glaring up at the aliens. Her eyes not their normal bubble gum pink but an icy blue now. "You're all monsters!" She yelled attacking; she jumped into the air and attacked Emiko right on. "I hate you!" She hissed.

Emiko smirked at her. "I know," She growled attacking right back.

Jakku then come onto the scene and his eyes widen at the sight of his kitten. She looked weak, hurt and something else. She glared harder at Emiko, Yumiko and Fai. "You're all monsters! YOU!" she pointed at Fai, "You're the one who hurt Ame-san!" She growled. "YOU," Pointed at Yumiko. "You're nuts!"

Yumiko rolled her eyes. "You, human are in fact weak, not me." She snapped.

Mew Candy rolled her eyes before her glare lands on Emiko. "And you're just a monster with no heart!"

That made Emiko snap. "You think I have NO heart?! You're not the one who lost her mother, father and all her family but her brother in a storm!" Emiko yelled glaring more.

Mew Candy shakes her head. "You don't have a heart! We humans have the right to live as well!"

"Yeah right, then why did that Tokyo Mew Mew give us our deaths? Because you humans are the monsters!" Emiko yelled.

Jakku landed in front of Mew Candy. "Run, go please leave before it's too late." He said.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I'm a mew and I fight for the humans." Mew Candy said before jumping again at Emiko.

Sweet Candy Mew Mews attack right after Mew Candy only to be stopped by Fai and Yumiko. "Stop," They ordered.

"No can do," Mew Music smirked.

Mew Cupcake smirked as well. "You're going down!"

"You just aren't right," Mew BlackBerry said.

Mew Wildberry nodded. "So we will fight till our very last breathes, understand? You won't win, we're the good guys and you're the bad ones."

Emiko growled. "WE'RE NOT THE BAD GUYS!" The aliens' teleport off before Emiko could take down everyone, even the aliens.

Mew Candy breathes hard looking at where Jakku had been. She blinked before they power down and go home.

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the wait, I have been busy and I had a HUGE writer's block -_- So this is what you get. I tried maybe 10 times tries before I got this, and maybe even more. Sucks right? Please review! It would help! And, I need you all to go and take my poll about what should happen next in this story… PLEASE TAKE IT LIKE NOW!**

**Love you,**

**Nerdy~**


	31. Chapter 27: Rain

_Mew Candy breathes hard looking at where Jakku had been. She blinked before they power down and go home._

**So maybe the aliens aren't as bad as the mew mews thought at first. But what does Emiko mean but they're not the bad guys, they are attacking the humans. Well read on my fans! Read on!**

Carly was walking feeling really bad. She couldn't get Emiko out of her head. What the alien girl had said and their last few battles. Yes, the mew knows that they had families but what the hell did she mean by 'we aren't the bad guys!'? She shakes her head. "Whatever," She growled to herself to make herself shut up.

She continued to walk. Slowly, she thought about one alien really; Jakku. What was he to her? She knows she felt something for the alien but _what_? She sighed again before pulling out her book. "I may as well read." She said as she started. Her smile widens, she hadn't started it yet but she really wanted to. So today she would.

::::::

Chapter 1

Hi there, if you're reading this, something has happened. I don't know what something has happened. Maybe Kisshu finally got me, I don't know. I just hope Masaya can help me if he can. Anyway, I'm Ichigo Momomiya. Age 14 years old and well, I'm a mew. If you don't know what that is, you're safe. But if you do, and you think you maybe a mew, put this book down right now. Go and run home to tell your mom you love her. Do it because if any of what you think could or is true, you may just want to. But if you're going to read on, please enjoy just know I have told you what could happen….

Anyway, I'm Ichigo as I have said. I'm a pretty good kid; I mean I do everything my parents have asked of me. Even got good grades. But that isn't half of what has happened to me. I'm a red head so don't be mean, I'm super pale and well, I have brown eyes. So let's read my story about being a teen.

:::::

Carly reads on about this Ichigo girl. She thought about it, doesn't she know an Ichigo Momomiya? Oh well, she read on only to find out that Ichigo wasn't some girl every guy wanted, if anything, she was the one guys picked on. She was emo because her life was hell. She hated it and wanted to end it all but thought better. "Carly," She jumped and meets the eyes of…. Jakku.

"Jakku!?" She blushed.

Jakku smirked. "Hey kitty," He smirked.

She then glared. "You ass hole!" She yelled.

"Nice to see you too honey." Jakku said.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Why the hell are you here?" She snapped.

Jakku shrugged. "Don't know, I just missed my kitten I guess." He said.

Carly wanted to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. "That gives you no right!" She snapped.

The alien boy smirked. "Oh but it gives me every right, you're my kitty. Don't you remember? You told me you love me, please tell me you remember!" Jakku said.

Carly rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter, leave me alone." She growled turning away and went to leave.

"No can do Kitty," Jakku grabbed her hand and spanned her around to face him. "Come on, you told me you loved me, what happened?" Jakku asked.

Her eyes harden. "You want to know what happened!?"

"Yes,"

"You became a monster." She turned away and walked away hurting badly. Carly stormed off to the park, she didn't care anymore. She looked up to the sky and closed her eyes. It was going to be summer in 1 week. Thank god, she thought. Carly hated school, why did it have to be? She sighed. That meant she have to work at the café more. "Whatever," She sighed sitting under a tree. She wanted to be alone. Her eyes closed as the soft wind blow. She hummed. "When I look into your eyes, it's like looking at the night sky, or the beautiful sunrise." She hummed. She hummed as she pulled out her IPod and played "I won't give up" by Jason Mraz.

Carly stayed there like that for awhile listening to different songs. Then, it started to rain. _I could care less. _She thought. Her song changed to "Welcome to my Life" by Simple Plan. _No, you don't know what it's like when nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like to be like me. _She hummed to the song.

Her phone rings. "Hello?" Carly answered.

"Carly! Where are you!?" Someone's voice yelled into the phone.

Carly sighed and paused her IPod. "I'm at the park, why?"

It sounded like many people wanted to talk to her. "CARLY!" She sighed.

"What?"

Carly guessed it was Ryou or maybe Scarlett. They both freaked when she did something like this. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" It was Scarlett.

"I told you, I'm at the park." Carly said.

Scarlett growled through the phone. "Come to the café NOW!" Scarlett ordered.

"Fine," Carly closed her phone and turned it off. She turned her IPod all the way up and listened to her songs. She walked through the rain with her head down. _I don't understand, what am I going to do? I'm in love with the enemy but I can't be. Maybe I should to Ichigo, see what she did. Yeah I will. _Carly thought and run to the café. "I'm here, what do you want?" Carly walked into the café wet.

Scarlett, Ame, Fuyuka and Mai attacked her with hugs. Carly falls over, "CARLY!" her team screamed.

"What?" Carly asked surprised.

The mew mews pull back. "Carly, what's wrong? Why were you out in the rain?" Fuyuka asked.

Carly shrugged. "I guess because I needed to get away."

"That's not a very good answer, what if you got sick?" Mai asked placing her hands on her hips.

Again, Carly shrugged. "Then I'd be sick."

Ame rolled her eyes. "You dumbie, what made you think it was ok was to get sick?" Ame asked.

Carly walked over to the table and grabbed a cupcake. "It doesn't matter, if I got sick, I'd still fight, I am your leader." Carly said taking a bit of her cupcake.

Scarlett walked to Carly then slapped her. Carly's eyes widen and she looks up at Scarlett. "Just because you're our leader doesn't mean you can be an ass hole!" She snapped.

Carly couldn't believe it. Scarlett turned away and ran. Carly went after her. Scarlett ran up the stairs of the café and hides in a closet.

Carly ran as well but thought she heard her in a room; she pulled it open to find Ryou standing there half naked. Her eyes widen and her cheeks burn bright red.

**There is the next chapter; please review and I'll start to writing as soon as I can! BYE! Also, PLEASE TAKE MY PROLL! It would help A LOT!**

**Nerdy~**


	32. Chapter 28: Running

**Don't own TMM.**

Carly stared with wide eyes at Ryou. "Carly!?" he yelled.

The mew gulped as her eyes wonder down his chest and they stop at the towel line. _STOP! _Her mind screamed at her when her face heated up more.

"GET OUT!" Ryou yelled. Carly turned away and bolted away.

~X~X~

She came running down the stairs and her eyes were still wide. "Carly-ne chan?" the mew looked over at Fuyuka.

"Fuyuka," Carly whispered.

Fuyuka waved. "What's wrong Carly-ne chan?" She asked.

Carly breathed heavily. "N-nothing," She lied.

"Then why are you blushing?" Carly's head snapped over as she glared at Scarlett.

"I thought you were mad at me," Carly said coldly.

Scarlett glared. "Only because you're a baka!" She snapped.

Carly rolled her eyes. "The only baka I see is you!" She yelled back.

"Guys!" the two mews look over at Mai.

Feeling weird, Carly glares at Scarlett before turning for the door. "Nothing happened, ok!? I'm fine! And I'm SICK of all of you getting into MY business!" Carly snapped.

The mad cat mew walked out the door and into the night. Then, she ran.

~X~X~X~

Carly had run to the park, and was now sitting under a tree crying. "I am a baka!" She sobbed. She hated herself, why did she yell at her friends? Was it because she was sick of them? No, she loved them, a lot. "WHY!?" she yelled.

"Why what kitten?" Carly snapped her head around to find Jakku standing there.

She glared. "Go away Jakku, I don't want to talk or see you!"

"Why? You are my kitty!" Jakku said.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Maybe because I'm sick of you! I'm sick of being a mew! And I'm even sicker of being here and being me!" Carly yelled.

Jakku looked at her with sad eyes. "And why is that Kitten?"

The mew looked at Jakku before tears form in her eyes. "I just want to be a normal girl!" She cried.

Jakku still didn't understand, so he looked down. "Kitty, why would you want that? We would never have met if you weren't a mew." He said feeling down.

Carly looked down as well. He was telling the truth. "If I was a normal girl, I wouldn't have to worry about my ears coming out or anything; I could be with a real guy and love him-!"

"Like that Will guy!?" Jakku yelled.

That made Carly mad. "I only went out with him because I was scared!"

"And why would you be scared of your _boyfriend_!?" Jakku asked mad.

"He isn't my boyfriend! He's my ex!" Carly cried.

Jakku shakes his head. "Then why do you always want to be with him!?" He asked.

Carly glared at him. "I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

They keep fighting. Finally, Carly couldn't take anymore and slapped him. Tears roll down as the rain starts. Carly meets his eyes.

"Y-you baka, I'm sick of this! BAKA!" She screamed.

Jakku puts his hand on his cheek where she had slapped him. "Carly-,"

"DON'T CALL ME CARLY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Carly screamed. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The alien teen holds out his hand before Carly slaps it away. She was crying her heart out, then, she's gone running.

~X~ At the Café ~X~

Scarlett looked back at Mai who was cleaning up yet another mess of Fuyuka's. "Do you think she'll ok?" Scarlett asked.

Mai looked up and thought. "She'll be fine, she is Mew Candy." Mai said.

Even young Fuyuka found it weird that Carly wasn't back. "Do you think John came back Na no Da?"

"Don't say that." Scarlett said almost begging.

Fuyuka blinked. "Don't say what? That John-baka is back?"

"Fuyuka!" the youngest mew looked up at Ame.

"What Na no Da." Fuyuka said.

Ame walked over not looking too pleased. "Don't say that again!" She ordered.

Fuyuka blinked. "Not say what Na no da?"

Ame rolled her eyes. "Baka, don't say baka!" She growled.

"Oh!" Fuyuka nodded. "Fuyuka won't!"

"You better." Ame said walking to her sit.

Mai sighed. "Chill Ame, we're all worried. Fuyuka is just trying to give us a lead." She said all calm but there was an edge to her voice.

Ame nodded. "I know," She sighed.

Then, Ryou runs out of the basement. "Girls!" he called.

"Hai," Sweet Candy Mew Mews said together. Take away Carly's voice of course.

Ryou walked to a random table. "I think we've found Carly," Ryou said showing a map of Tokyo. The mews go around it. "I think she's running down here *points at a street named Ishiku Street* and it looks like Carly is running to… the forest? What-?" Ryou said.

"She's going looking for death…." Mai said worried.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

Mai sighed. "She's looking for death or looking for a way out or something." She said.

Fuyuka steps forward. "Then Carly-ne chan needs our help Na no da, so we must help!" Fuyuka said.

"HAI!" the mew mews yelled together.

Ryou smiled. "You group are by way the best mew mews we have ever had." He said smiling.

"Alrighto," Mai said.

Fuyuka smiled. "Thanks Ryou-chan!"

"It means a lot." Ame said.

Scarlett sighed. "Thanks but we don't know if we'll win. The aliens are getting stronger." She said sadly.

"Then we'll fight together, now, go!" Ryou said.

The mews nod and become Sweet Candy Mew Mews before running off to find Carly.

"We're coming." Scarlett said taking on the leader because Carly wasn't there. They keep running.

How was that? :) Was it good? Please review! ^^ Also 'Ishiku' means Mason by the way XD Hehe Also, 28 chapters!? WHOA! Don't forget to review ;)

BYE!

Nerdy~


	33. Chapter 29: Battle Time Nya!

I'm really sorry it's been so long, but I have been busy. School can take a lot out of ya, and it sucks.

I don't own anything but my OCs. Enjoy.

Sweet Candy Mew Mews were running to the tower which had alien written all over it. "Did ya think we'll make it?" Mew Blackberry asked.

"Hell yea!" Mew Music said. They keep running.

….

Once the mew mews make it to the tower, they find Jakku, Fai, Yumiko and Emiko were floating there over the Tokyo Tower. "Look what the cat dragged in!" Fai joked laughing.

Mew Music glared growling. "What have you done to Carly!?" She yelled.

That caught Jakku's ear. "What- we don't have her!" He said.

Yumiko glared at him. "You mean you have no leader? What a shame… Oh well!" She said smirking. She turned to Fai. "Fai,"

"Hai," Fai said.

Yumiko looked at him. She gave him this look and then Fai nodded. He turned to the top of the tower where a huge ball of fuzzy white stiff was placed. Fai smirked as he moved to it.

Mew Music looked to her team and nodded. Mew BlackBerry took to shadows and went to try and get the aliens with her 'Ribbon Nightmare' attack though it didn't turn out that way. "HAHAHA I see you're trying to get past us! Well that won't work!" laughed Emiko.

Mew Cupcake jumped well Emiko, Yumiko and Jakku were watching Mew BlackBerry. She jumped over to a building. Mew Wildberry took after her to give her backup. "Ready Na no da?" asked Mew Cupcake.

"Hai," Mew Wildberry said softly back.

The two take out their weapons when- "HEY LET US GO!" yelled both mews.

Jakku and Yumiko are holding them. Yumiko holding Mew Wildberry well Jakku held Mew Cupcake. Mew Music growled. _This is getting us nowhere. _She thought. Taking out her Bat booms, she jumped into attack mode. "LET MY FRIENDS GO!"

Everyone looked at Mew Music who had this look as her eyes glowed. Everyone stared in shock. "Mew Music-ne chan?" asked Mew Cupcake in shock as she blinked.

Jakku taking this as his chance, he took out his Dragon Sword and held it by Mew Cupcake's neck.

"Yikes!" Mew Cupcake said.

The glow in Mew Music's eyes grows as Mew Cupcake got more scared. _This must be what Carly feels when we're in trouble. _Mew Music thought.

"Mew Cupcake!" Mew Blackberry called because she stopped from where she was at.

Mew Wildberry didn't like her teammates getting hurt and started to fight Yumiko. Yumiko laughed at her weak tries. That made Mew Wildberry madder and madder. Mew Cupcake stayed still though wanted to fight Jakku off her. Mew BlackBerry took out her weapon and she glared at the aliens. "Ribbon Nightmare!" yelled Mew BlackBerry attacking.

Jakku jumped out of the way but dropped Mew Cupcake. "YIKES!" yelled Mew Cupcake.

Then before Jakku could grab her again, someone or thing jumped and saved Mew Cupcake, and Mew Music screamed. "MEW CUPCAKE-!" she yelled.

The black like shadow placed Mew Cupcake onto her feet in front of Mew Music whose eyes had chilled and were normal again. "The Black Knight na no da," Mew Cupcake said in shock as The Black Knight stands in front of the mew mews.

Mew Music stared at the knight, he had saved Mew Cupcake. She smiled slightly as he took out his long sword. Mew Wildberry took this as her chance and flipped to kick Yumiko into the face. Yumiko growled in pain as she also dropped the mew. Mew Wildberry landed on her hands and she looked up her eyes deadly. The mew mews took out their weapons as she get together.

The only attack they know that could end the monster which was on the tower, they _needed _Carly who still hadn't shown up. Mew Music growled. "Get ready guys, we're gonna do it." She said.

"But Carly-ne chan!" said Mew Cupcake getting ready.

Mew Music hides her face under her hair. "She's not here, and we need to stop that thing." She said coldly.

"Scarlett's right," Mew Wildberry said.

Mew BlackBerry walked over and holds her weapon. "Then let's."

The Black Knight holds off the aliens as the Sweet Candy Mew Mews get ready. Mew BlackBerry, Mew Cupcake and Mew Wildberry got on their knees and Mew Music was in the middle. Could they pull this attack off? _Hopefully. _Mew Music thought as she holds up her bat booms. Their weapons glowed but then stopped. Nothing happened at all.

"Damn," Mew Music said.

Mew Cupcake got up. "What are we going to do Na no da!?" She asked scared.

Mew Wildberry and Mew BlackBerry got up together. "We fight, or die trying to save this earth." Mew Music said.

The mew mews hang their heads. "So be it," Mew Wildberry said not showing any feeling. The mew mews face the aliens.

Yumiko laughed. "You mew mews are weak! Your leader even didn't want to help you!" She laughed.

"Whoever said I didn't want to help them?" Everyone turned to find Mew Candy standing there her swords glowing blue and her eyes were also blue.

The mew mews smile widely. "Carly-ne chan!" yelled Mew Cupcake happily.

Sweet Candy Mew Mews run to their leader who smiles. "We got to take that thing down, and we need to get The Black Knight out of there, he looks hurt. Mew Music, thanks for the help. And everyone, let's move out!" Mew Candy said smirking. The real Carly was back.

"What about your leg?" Mew Wildberry asked pointing to her scar and half broken leg from the last time The Black Knight was there fighting with them.

Mew Candy looked at her. "I'll be fine, I am Mew Candy." She said nodding as the team got onto their knees in front of her.

They gave their power to Mew Candy who holds up her swords. The power went into the egg like thing and it becomes dust. "WHAT!?" yelled Yumiko.

Fai came down to the aliens. "This isn't the end mew mews! We _will _be back!" Emiko snapped growling.

Mew Candy smirked. "And we'll be waiting to kick your ass once again!"

The mews laughed together. The aliens teleported away leaving the mew mews laughing more.

However, Jakku was hidden in a tree and was watching Carly. "Just laugh, because something big is coming… My sweet Carly, be safe…" He said then he too was gone.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End))))))))))))))))))))))))))

There is chapter 29. :) That's a lot right? And I'm sorry for the wait… I have been super busy and I have been trying to write for awhile but this just wouldn't come together then today I was like, "I got to write SCMM! So I sat down and you got a battle since :) Hehe. Did ya like it?

I hope so, I put a lot into it and I just can't really write battle parts -_-

Ummmmmm could you _PLEASE _review? I know you shouldn't but it would make my day!

Also, any readers of,

-Minto's Christmas Carol

-Bloody Kisses

-Cyclonia Mew Mew

-Swimming Lessons

Then I'm truly sorry to say but they are going on hold :( I just can't write them all at once so I'm only going to work on these ones, alright?

-Sweet Candy Mew Mews

-Unheard

-Kōzan no hāto

Yup I know there's only one TMM story but hey, I like these three the best :) So please review and I'll hopefully see you soon!

Kiss, kiss

Nerdy~


	34. Chapter 30: Glowing Eyes and Sick In Bed

Okay so I know that there has been waiting, again. -_- *Sighs* But I've updated other stories ;) At least. READ ON AND ENJOY!

Also, the poll I asked you all to take is done ;)

…

Carly walked with Scarlett, Fuyuka, Mai, and Ame. They were talking about what had happened, and where had Carly been. "I was just –," sneeze. "I-," cough. "What-?" cough, sneeze.

"Is Carly-ne chan sick Na no da?" Fuyuka asked stepping away from Carly.

Scarlett sighed. "I told ya!"

Mai sighed as she walked. "I'm not-," cough. Carly coughed.

"You are two and Sweet Candy Mew Mews are again without a leader." Scarlett said sighing.

They enter café Mew Mew.

"You're sick, go home and rest." Mai said acting her age.

Carly nods and goes home.

…At Carly's house…..

Carly lays in her bed, sick as hell in a small sulky black dress. She turns over holding her head. "Ow…." She moans as she lies in bed. "Mom," She calls.

"Yes sweet heart?" Her mom asked walking into the room.

Carly pouts. "My head hurts…" She whines.

Her mother nodded. "Yes because you stayed outside almost all night, and you're sick. So yes your head is going to hurt." She said as she took Carly's temp once again. Carly groans.

"But it _hurts so badly_!" Carly said.

Her temp was pretty high for a 13 year old girl. "Stay in bed, and I'll go get you some Advil. Okay?"

"Okay," Carly answered getting comfy in her bed. "Be back soon?"

Her mother nods. "Hai, maybe 25-30 minutes, okay?" She said as she went to leave her daughter's room.

Carly nods once again. "Okay mom, just go and get back soon." She said as her mother walks out of the room. "This is going to be a long day." She sighed after her mother was gone.

…With the Aliens…..

Jakku was floating in the air broadly. "When are we going to do something?" Fai asked for Jakku. Jakku nodded.

"Yeah! All we've done for the past few days we have done NOTHING!" Jakku said floating with his legs crossed, his hair falling because he was upside down. Oh well, he thought.

Yumiko and Emiko glared. "Oh shut up Jakku," Emiko snapped. "We're planning."

Fai floats over to Jakku. "Planning to do what? Bore the mews to death?" Fai asked. The two alien teens laugh together, then high five each other.

"Ha-ha very fun," Yumiko said coldly.

Jakku and Fai back up some. When Yumiko went cold, run. "How old are you Jakku?" Emiko asked rolling her eyes. "Because you're acting like a child." She added.

"I'm 16, you should know this. We've _twins_." Jakku said chuckling. "Are you losing your memory?" He asked smirking.

Fai chuckles along with Jakku. "I think she is."

Emiko growled and a rein popped out on her forehead. "FAI AND JAKKU!" she screamed. Jakku and Fai teleport away before they had to face her anger.

…with Fai and Jakku….

The two alien boys were sitting in a tree talking and laughing. Whoever said teenage alien boys couldn't have a good laugh?

"So Fai, do you like any of the mew mews?" Jakku asked smirking. They were playing truth or dare.

Fai glares at him and thought. "I don't really know…. I just think of them-,"

"You like one of them. Which one?" Jakku didn't let him finish.

The black with red stick haired alien hits the other fire red headed alien. "Shut up Jakky,"

Jakku glared. "Don't call me Jakky!" He snapped.

When Fai and Jakku were younger, they were in the same fighting class. Fai picked on Jakku for having a twin, and saying Emiko was better. Then Fai picked on Jakku saying that he let a _girl_ win. Jakku said he couldn't help it, he was the weaker twin. Emiko in their mothers' belly, got most of the food and things that babies need to grow. So Jakku was smaller, Emiko was smarter, stronger and more healthy than him.

"Why? You're Jakky!" Fai said.

Jakku rolled his eyes and sighed. "Shut up Fai, and my name's Jakku. _Jakku,_"

Fai shrugs. "Not to me you're not." He chuckled. Jakku pushed Fai out of the tree they were in. Fai falls to the ground. "HEY!"

The fire red head smirks. "And to me, you'll always be weak." Jakku smirked more.

That did it, Fai was now mad. "You'll pay for that one Jakku!"

Jakku smirked more wanting to play. "What was that? I can't hear it over my awesomeness."

Fai glared. Jakku busts out laughing.

Finally, they end up both back in the tree playing truth or dare like nothing ever happened.

…With Carly…

Carly was in bed coughing her head off. Her mom _still _wasn't back with her Advil. She rolls over and sits up. She was hurting a lot, but Masha was there to cheer her up. "Hey Masha," Carly said coughing lightly.

"Hey Carly, hey Carly," Masha squeaks.

Carly giggles softly then coughs. She felt like crap. No way around it, and she hates it. _At least there's no school. _She thought happily.

_**Yeah but what if Jakku and the aliens attack? Then what?**_

She jumps at her inner voice. Carly pets Masha softly. _Then I fight no matter what. I'm Mew Candy. _She thought ready to take on the aliens any time. "Carly, Carly," Masha said. "Aliens, aliens,"

"What?" Carly asked in shock then she coughs.

Masha nods flapping his wings. "Here, here-," the heart like thing said when something or someone throws a dragger at Masha sending him under Carly's bed.

"Masha!" Carly cried. She turns to come face to face with Jakku….

Jakku smirked. "Hey Neko-chan," He said grinning.

Carly glared. "Jakku-," She coughed hard. Jakku blinked at the cough and her red face.

"Carly…?" He said landing next to her. "What's wrong….?" He asked.

Carly stepped back. "Go away Jakku!"

…at the café….

Scarlett walked over to a young pair. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew, what can I get you?" She said as she waits for their order.

"How about you?" Scarlett looked to find two glowing eyes then nothing but black.

Scarlett was taken away before anyone seen, the glowing eyes chuckle to themselves as they wait for another mew mew.

…Fuyuka….

Fuyuka was jumping around when she seen that Scarlett had left some person alone. _Weird Na no da, _She thought a little freaked out.

She skipped over. "Hello Na no da, I'm Fuyuka, can I get you anything?" She smiled sweetly.

The person nods.

"What would ya like Na no da?" Fuyuka asked.

Before she could even _scream help_, she was knocked out and put into some other world.

…Mai….

Mai was cleaning up around a table which Fuyuka made a mess at. "Fuyuka where are you?" She asked no one as she cleaned.

"Mai-chan!" the girl looks up to find Ame.

Mai stopped and stands up right. "Hai Ame,"

Ame looks at her. "Something's wrong, Scarlett and Fuyuka aren't here."

"They maybe in the changing room," Mai said.

"I already checked there! And they're not!" Ame replied.

Mai thought of somewhere they could be. "Come on, I'll help you look." She said as they walk to look around for the mew mews that were missing.

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait, I just couldn't think of something to write. Then I started today (Feb 6) and this just came. **

**Any ideas of who the glowing eyes were? Hehee…**

**Sorry for the skipping around, I just did that because a lot of drama is on its' way. ^^ lol**

**Please review! ;) Because if I don't get more reviews, I may just take this down or stop writing…. I know it sounds rude but if no one is reading, why should I keep writing? **

**Anyway, BYE!**

**Kiss, kiss**

**Nerdy~**


	35. Chapter 31: Poor, Poor Akio

_Mai was cleaning up around a table which Fuyuka made a mess at. "Fuyuka where are you?" She asked no one as she cleaned._

"_Mai-chan!" the girl looks up to find Ame._

_Mai stopped and stands up right. "Hai Ame," _

_Ame looks at her. "Something's wrong, Scarlett and Fuyuka aren't here."_

"_They maybe in the changing room," Mai said. _

"_I already checked there! And they're not!" Ame replied. _

_Mai thought of somewhere they could be. "Come on, I'll help you look." She said as they walk to look around for the mew mews that were missing._

**So umm sorry for that huge wait and everything, and I really wish I could have updated faster but I just had no idea what to do for this story, so I reread some of it over and got a few ideas with some OCs we haven't heard from for awhile so Ryou is gonna have to speak with a few ;) Enjoy please.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sweet Candy Mew Mews)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Akio was sitting under a tree, wondering how he could speak with Carly who had gone missing. He didn't know she was, and just a week ago, neither did Scarlett and them. _Scarlett, _He thought as he pictured the girl. Yes he thought she was cute but he loves Carly, right? _I don't know anymore. I mean, Scarlett is a whole other woman and Carly says she doesn't love me… _Akio thought sadly.

"Akio!" he looked up to find Ryou running over to him.

He stood up, brushing off any dirt off his pants. "What Ryou?"

"It's Shirogane to you but anyway, Scarlett and Fuyuka went missing, we were wondering if you could hide us look." Ryou said.

"WHAT!?" Akio yelled worried for Scarlett.

Ryou blinked as he looked at him. "So will you help?"

"What could I do? I'm nothing really…" Akio answered.

The blond thought for a moment. "You would just have to suck it up and walk, call, stiff like that."

"Maybe you could maybe get the mew mews to find her." Akio said.

_Yeah, mew mews. But 2 of them are missing! _Ryou thought in a sigh. _And their leader is sick. _"That's a great idea but what if the mew mews are too busy looking after Tokyo?"

Akio thought about this. "Maybe we could find the person who found the mews, and maybe get him to make a tracker mew mew," Akio said as he placed his hand under his chin.

_That just may work. _Ryou thought. "Okay so how are we going to find this person?"

"Easy," Akio said. "We just have to follow one of the mews."

Ryou blinked. "And _how _are we going to do that?"

Akio smirked. "I have this plan, and I think we'll find Mew Candy easily because—," At the moment, something ran past them and made Akio fall to the ground. It was… Mew BlackBerry. "WHOA! Mew BlackBerry!" said Akio in shock.

Then Mew Wildberry ran next to him. "Ryou—,"

"How do you know Ryou!?" Akio asked.

Mew BlackBerry ran over to them. Mew Wildberry stared into Akio's eyes then at Ryou. "He loves her, he has to know."

"Love who!? I only love Carly!" Akio said upset. Why weren't they telling him anything?

Ryou steps over. "Akio, let's go to the café for some tea."

… (With Carly)…..

Carly sat on her bed staring at Jakku who stared back at her. "What's wrong Carly?" He asked stepping over to her, and taking a sit on her bed.

"Oh Jakku, my head hurts so much and all I can do is sit here…" Carly said sadly as she held her head.

Jakku moved over and kissed her forehead. "You're burning up, no wonder your head is hurting. Sick from sitting out all night?"

"How did you know I did that?" Carly asked shocked.

The alien moves a little away from her. "Well… it's just I seen ya outside and ummm yeah," He said as he looks at the ground.

The mew didn't believe him but what could she do?

Before anyone could say anything, the power goes out…. Again.

… (Back with Akio, Ame, Mai and Ryou, also Keiichiro)…

Ryou sat Akio down on a chair; the café was quiet, too quiet. "So what happened? How do you know the mews?" Akio asked.

The blonde didn't know how to tell him so Mai did or well, Mew Wildberry. "He's the creator of the mew mews." She said.

Akio fainted.

(((((((((End))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sorry for the wait and short chapter, just wanted something up. Review and I will update sometime again this week since its March break.

Nerdy~


	36. Chapter 32: Heros Come In All Sizes

_The blonde didn't know how to tell him so Mai did or well, Mew Wildberry. "He's the creator of the mew mews." She said._

_Akio fainted._

**Hey guys, I told ya I would be back soon! Awesome, am I right? Anyway, so today is Saturday and then there's the weekend then I'm back to school -.- I hate it so much…. **

**I also need to ask this, do you guys have any ideas for me as to what should happen?**

…**.!...!...!...!...!**

Jumping into action, Mai caught Akio in her arms. Ryou sat there shocked. Ame carefully stepped behind the kitchen door once more, to get Keiichiro. "Well," begins Mai. "That went better than I thought."

The blond male looks at her, she was holding Akio, who was passed out. "Yeah, better is a great word for it." Ryou said, you could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Mai glares slightly as she places Akio on the floor. "Shut up Shirogane, you were the one who did nothing well the poor boy flew for Scarlett." She said it so simply, but it freaked Ryou out.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Ryou asked.

The mew shook her head as she leans up on a wall. "It's not my place to say Shirogane,"

The blond glared but then, "What happened here?" they both looked over to find Keiichiro.

"Mai here told Akio about _the mew mews _and then he fainted." Ryou said. "It's Mai's fault."

Mai glared at Ryou well he glared back. "You told Akio? Why?" Keiichiro asked, unsure if it was the right chase.

The mew looked at him, "I told him because I know he cares about Scarlett, and Carly. So he should know about the mew project, and well, I think he's smart enough to help us out." Mai said, she was not joking about this. She really thought Akio could help them.

Keiichiro nodded as Ryou stared in shock. "He can't help us, what if he lets it slip out that you're a mew? What about the other mews?" Ryou asked.

Mai looked at him. "That's something I'm willing to take the chance of."

"Maybe not everyone is willing to take that chance." Ryou said.

Keiichiro wanted to say something but Mai and Ryou wouldn't let him. "I know for a fact, Carly would really need a best friend since Will left her, and he picked on her so much people won't even talk to her." Mai said. Scarlett had told her everything about school with Carly, and how Carly had stood up to Will to save her. Mai thought this was brave, that was real bravery.

Ryou fell quiet. "Mai-san, I understand what you're going through but listen, Akio may let people know about you mew mews, and then what? People will take you all away and then you'll never see your family again." Keiichiro said.

Mai sighed heavily as she took Keiichiro's hand, making him look into her eyes. "Then we'll leave, and I'll ask this of you, to be there for our families. But I know for a fact that Akio can help, there is just something about him."

Well the brown haired male looked into the mew's eyes, Akio started to come back around. Ame gulped loudly and walked over to him. "Hey, hey, calm down you're going to be o—," Ame started.

He screamed. Akio screamed. Ame jumped back. "You're a mew!" He shouted.

_Thanks for the info. _Ame thought. "Yeah I am and we umm need your help." She said softly, so not to scare him more.

Keiichiro, Ryou and Mai walked over to them. "What could I do!? I'm not even a mew!" Akio shouted once more.

"We still need your help Akio-san," Ame said.

Mai walked to Akio. "Akio, you have to stop shouting. If people found out about us being mew mews, what do you think they'll do to us?" She asked softly, as she moved closer. Akio moved back. "They'll hurt her, you know the girl you love? They'll hurt her." Mai added.

"Carly…." Akio said softly.

Mai nodded. "Yes Carly and they'll hurt her." She said trying to make him understand.

Akio sat there, shocked in his eyes. _Carly, _He thought. "Which mew is she? Mew Wildberry? That would make—,"

"Mew Wildberry is Mai-san here." Ame said making herself knew once more. "And I'm Mew BlackBerry"

The young teen looked between them then smiled. "What do I need to do?"

…..X….X….X….X… (With Carly and Jakku)…..X….X…X…X…X…X…X….

Carly played with her hands as she jumped when the lights went out. "Jakku! Where are you!?" She cried looking for her alien love.

In the dark, she couldn't find him. She knew tears were forming her eyes as she looked aimlessly for Jakku.

"Jakku-kun!?" she cried. Nothing just blackness was her answer.

This scared the cat girl to no end. Her boyfriend – wait, was Jakku even her boyfriend? Yes they loved each other but that didn't mean they were together. His teammate, and sister (She soon found out) Emiko would never let them. And Yumiko would be even scarier. Fai was Fai; he was okay when he wasn't trying to take over the world. That's what Jakku told her anyway.

Coughing like hell, Carly started to get off her bed. She needed to find Jakku but she couldn't see at all. "J-Jakku," She coughed trying to find the fire colored alien. She didn't as she started to feel the floor under her feet. "J-Jakku-kun," Carly called coughing like crazy. Her throat was killing her.

"Carly?" the mew spins around, then almost feels like she could puke.

Then, she felt two some things wrap around her waist. She would have screamed but then there was a hand over her mouth. Fear took over as she freezes, feeling hot breath on her neck. Then two lips on her neck as well. Fear was in her veins but she _is _Mew Candy! She shouldn't be scared but she is.

(((((((((Somewhere Far Away)))))))))

In a really dark place, two figures were laying on some kind of purple grass knocked out. It was dark, with nothing but a moon to give them light. The grass was like a purple like color, with a few trees that had this gold and silver like color to them.

There was a small pond like thing, with had an orangey color to it. It looked a little like water but not really.

The figures however, looked to be a small teen and a child. The teen had blue hair, pale skin and her clothes looked ripped and stiff like this. Her shirt hides everything but it was ripped so it showed her stomach. Her jeans were short as well, ripped too. Her feet were bare.

The child looked the same, though there were bruises forming over her arms and legs. The child's hair was brown and went to her lower back.

Soon after the 'wind' started to pick up, the kid opened her eyes showing them to be the color of crystal blue. She stood up.

"Hello Na no da?" she called out. Nothing but the cold wind was her reply. She shivered.

It was Fuyuka. And the blue haired girl was Scarlett.

"It's so cold Na no da." Fuyuka said shivering again. Then she looked around herself. "HELLO!?" she yelled.

A groan catches her ear. "My head…."

Fuyuka walked over slowly then smiled widely. "Scarlett-chan!" said the happy mew.

As Scarlett sat up, she held her head. "Where are we?" She asked shaking.

"I don't know Na no Da, all I know is it is really cold Na no da." Fuyuka said.

Scarlett sent her a glare. "I kind of picked that up." She said coldly.

The panda mew held up her hands. "I was only telling you what you asked!" She said.

"Let's stop fighting, that will get us nowhere." Scarlett said as she stood up. Fuyuka nodded as they start to walk. Where were they? "Where do you think we are?" Scarlett asked Fuyuka.

The younger girl looked up to her. "I don't know… I just hope we get home soon." Fuyuka said sadly.

"Right, wait…" Scarlett said. "My pendant is messing!"

Fuyuka checked her packets. "Mine is too!"

((((((End of Chapter)))))

Whoa I didn't know I could write something like that. Whoa, just whoa. Umm well I have no idea where this is going to go but we know that Scarlett and Fuyuka are safe! Or are they? *smirks* Oh I like where this is going! Review and I'll try to update maybe tomorrow or something.

Please review once again, because I really would love some reviews. And if ya don't, I may just hurt Fuyuka or Scarlett *wink wink* Maybe both! OHHHH! Review and I'll see ya later! BYE!

Nerdy~


	37. Chapter 33: Ideas and Fears

_**Hey guys, say thanks to kisshuismylife because she got me to write, thank you Emiko-chan! Hope you like Emiko-chan :) **_

_**Nerdy~**_

_~Flash Back~_

_It was dark, cold and there was a cold wind blowing. Then out of nowhere, a young girl with short strawberry red hair ran to a bus stop, falling to her knees then the picture faded… And the cold rain could be felt. The wind kept howling. The darkness got even scarier._

~End~

Carly snapped open her eyes to find she was in a dark room, fear took over her. What was going on? Where was she? A coughing fit took over, she felt like crap and she needed to puke. Her hand went to her mouth, as she cupped it. Her stomach went up and she jumped to her feet, trying to get to the bathroom she could _see _right there but… She landed on the ground, puking but then she blacked out.

The last thing she seen was some figure come into the room, and she closed her eyes gone.

And she heard something, _**"CARLY!" **_

That was the last thing she heard, and then she felt the cool blackness.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

In the crazy-weird-unknown-place, Fuyuka and Scarlett sat waiting for something to happen. Though nothing really did, and it was driving them crazy; well it was driving Scarlett crazy, she didn't know about Fuyuka.

It had been 2 days there since they woke to find the crazy messed up place. The place had gotten colder, freaking both girls out but thankfully, they had made fire.

"Scarlett," Fuyuka said. "When are we going to get to go home?"

Scarlett thought about this and then sighed, pulling Fuyuka into a hug. "I-I don't know Fuyuka, all I know is that we have to get out of here soon."

Fuyuka nodded her head as she sighed heavily, sitting by the purple/black tree that they were near. They stayed quiet, sitting there together. What could have happened?

Then, a sound made them both freeze. Slowly, both mews went for their pendants only to once again, find that they weren't there.

"Damn," Scarlett hissed.

Now both of them look at each other, in worry. Gulping loudly, they stood up. Both of them look to where the sound was coming from, and they start to walk over to it, ready to fight; just in case. You never know what could be there.

The first thing Scarlett noticed was that the thing was indeed a human. _Thank goodness. _She thought. Fuyuka and Scarlett edge closer when they find something that made them stop in their tracks.

"Guys?" said a shaking voice.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.

In another part of _Tokyo, _Keiichiro and Ryou were working in the lab, trying to find Scarlett, Fuyuka and Carly. Somehow, all three mew mews had gone messing and it had been about 3 days.

Akio was also helping, trying to find where his friend was. "Mai-san, what are we going to do?" Ame asked.

Mai looked over to the younger girl, "I don't know but we have to find them. Who knows, maybe the aliens have them."

Ame nodded as she sent a knowing look towards Ryou. He was worried, and this worried her a lot. What if her friends were died? Then what could they do without Carly, Scarlett and Fuyuka?

"I have a plan," Ryou finally said. "But you may not like it."

"If it will help us find them, I'm in." Mai said.

Ame nodded, "Count me in too."

The blond faced them, his face showed worried but pain as well. "We're going to have to make new mew mews."

"WHAT!?" yelled both Mai and Ame. Also Akio yelled a little as well.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

In a black ghostly like place, 3 figures kneeled in front of some darker like light ball thing. _"I wanted you to have the world taken over by now! You have all failed me." _Said the black light thingy as the figures move at the anger in its' voice.

"W-we're so sorry Shadow Black-sama, b-but the mew mews, they keep causing problems!" One figure said, and it turned out to be Yumiko.

"_Yumiko, I choose you because I thought you would get the job done. And yet, you failed me." _Shadow Black said, his voice showed the unpleased-ness in it.

Yumiko bowed her head as she took the anger. Fai and Emiko looked at each other, biting their lips. "S-Shadow Black-sama," Emiko started, "Fai, Yumiko and I have a plan, and do you think you could give us another chance?"

There was a long pause. Then, they heard the voice once more, _"This is your last chance. Fail, and I will be taking this into my own hands." _Then, they were in the normal alien hang out.

Fai, Emiko and Yumiko stood up, looking at each other with the same look, if they failed him now, they were good as dead and Yumiko _did not _fail her master, her great Shadow Black-sama.

"Fai, come on, I need to find Jakku now." Emiko said.

Yumiko looked at Emiko and then sighed. "Emiko, he's gone. He left us for _her_. And Shadow Black-sama never forgives traitors." Yumiko said.

Emiko felt her heart break since, the last few real words she said to Jakku was that she hated him. And now, he was gone. Fai stepped forward. "We still need his skills; there was a reason why Shadow Black-sama also choose Jakku. And we need him, him and his crazy feels for that mew mew." Fai said.

Yumiko and Emiko were shocked, he sounded like he _cared_. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear something like that from you, Fai." Emiko said.

Fai glared but chuckled. "I'm just full of surprises! Aren't I?"

Emiko nodded as she let a small smile come to her face, even when things seemed so bad, just talk to Fai and you'd feel way better. She felt like she could take on the world and she knew she could. "Yes you are."

Yumiko watched them then turned to teleport away. "Guys, get ready, I do believe it is time to attack the mew mews well they're at their weakest."

Fai and Emiko nodded, "HAI!" they yelled.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

**Next chapter we will meet two new mew mews. Sorry it's been so long but I couldn't write because I've been super busy! And I've been writing this new fic, "My Feelings Will Never Change Ichigo", and it's getting really good if I said so myself. It's Kisshu/Ichigo but starts out as Kisshu/OC and Masaya/Ichigo. BUT IT WILL BECOME ICHIGO/KISSHU SOON! I PROMISE! **

**But hey, let's talk about **_**this **_**fic, k? ^^ Hehe I'm not the happiest with how this turned out but I like it because now I get to finish using all the OCs that are for this fic. **

**Any ideas as to what may happen? And who's behind taking Scarlett and Fuyuka? OHH! And the mysteries new person who is with them, who do you think that is? You will know them (: **

**Review and I will update sometime again this weekend if we're lucky. But let's say… 3 reviews? Yeah 3 reviews, (:**

**Nerdy~**


	38. Chapter 34: Project Tracker Mew Mew

**Hey fans, I am back with this chapter, crazy huh? It's been… what? A few weeks? I kinda forget…): So anyway, time for this long awaited chapter! Hope it was worth it!**

~.~.~.~.~

"Guys…?" said a shaky voice.

The first thing Fuyuka and Scarlett wanted to do was _run_. But they couldn't, they were mew mews and when they heard this voice, they knew it somewhere but where? Slowly, Fuyuka stepped closer to the bat mew.

Once again, the voice called. "Is that you?"

Surprising enough, Fuyuka knew that voice. "Carly! It's you!" Fuyuka squeaked when it finally clicked.

Scarlett's eyes widen because now she could tell that it was indeed Carly. Though how did the mew leader get there was beyond her. "Carly?" Scarlett asked softly.

Coming out of the dark part of the colorful meadow, the cat mew showed herself. "Hey guys." Her face looked pale, and her hair was a mess.

"What happened to you?" Scarlett asked as she covered her mouth. How had this happened to her friend?

Fuyuka went running towards Carly, jumping and grabbing onto her waist. "Carly-ne chan, are you okay Na no da?" Fuyuka asked.

Carly didn't know what to say, as she almost fell over because she was just too weak for Fuyuka to be jumping at her. "I messed you too Fuyuka, but I'm weak… I think…" Then she fell to the ground, landing on her butt.

Fuyuka landed on her friend's lap. Carly let out a grunt of displeasure. "OH MY! Are you two okay?!" Scarlett asked worriedly.

The small child nodded her head. "Yes Na no da,"

On the other hand, Carly, not so much, "Kinda…" Carly said. "No, I'm gonna…!"

Right then, she puked onto the ground leaving the crazy colored ground looking green. Fuyuka and Scarlett stepped back some, not wanting to get hit with the power puke.

"Sorry guys…." Carly said. "I didn't mean to…"

Scarlett went over to help Carly up, and move to a cleaner spot. "No one's blaming ya honey." The blue haired girl said. "At least, not us. Right Fuyuka?"

Fuyuka nodded. "Yeah Na no da! We don't blame you Carly-ne chan Na no da!" She said.

Carly was placed by a white like tree with pink, blue, purple and greenish colored leaves. "Thanks guys… do you know where we are?"

Sadly, both other girls shook their heads. "If we did, we would be finding a way out of here but we don't so… we're stick here till someone comes here to save us." Scarlett said.

Carly nodded sadly as her eyes looked around them. There were 5 trees. The one which was over head of Carly. There was a blue tree with orange-ish color to its' leaves. There was a black based one, with white like leaves, another dark tree, with a black based and purple leaves. The last one had purple based with lighter purple leaves.

"It's really weird here," Carly said. "I hope we get out of here soon."

Scarlett nodded, "Me too, me too."

Fuyuka was looking at the trees closely. "Aren't these pretty?"

The two older girls wanted to know more of this place, but sadly, they didn't. It didn't seem like anything but they were there. "Yeah but they could be trouble," Carly said. "What if they hurt you or something?"

Still, Fuyuka didn't make a move to step away from the trees. Scarlett wanted to just chill and sleep, since finding Carly had given them a scare. "We've been here for _2 __days__; _I think they're not going to hurt us." Scarlett said.

Carly wanted to say something more, but then she felt this chilled like wind blow past them. Her eyes grew as she reached for her pocket, which had her pendant in. It was just something, maybe it was because she was part cat, or something but she knew deep down that something was wrong, _very _wrong.

But, when her hand found nothing but her butt pocket, her fear grew. "G-g-guys," Carly whispered.

Scarlett and Fuyuka were also reaching for their pendants but they were still missing. Now, they had nothing to protect themselves, and Carly had no power whatsoever because she was sick. But then, something began to come into view and it wasn't any of their friends.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

However, in Tokyo, Ryou, Keiichiro and Akio were trying to find something about where the mew mews could have gone. They were becoming worried and the 'we went out for a trip for camping' was starting to put people in wonder. Soon they would need something else. Carly's mom had called about 50 times wondering where her daughter was. Fuyuka's father called even more than Carly's mom. And lastly, Scarlett's parents. They were beyond the worst. Calling even few minutes, wondering if they're daughter was back.

"I think I've found a match!" Akio shouted as he pointed to the computer, his eyes wide with hope. He was worried badly for Scarlett and Carly.

Ryou moved quickly, looking over Akio's shoulder. They were trying hopelessly trying to find a match to the DNA of the Snow Leopard. And, Akio had found this match. "Good job kid, you've found the match." Shirogane (Ryou) said.

Akio looked proud, one more step closer to finding Carly…. And Scarlett.

"And now to begin, project 'Tracker Mew Mew'." Ryou said.

With this said, Ryou pressed the button and a red like light, came out of the top of the café, the cat's eyes, and went to find this girl who had the match.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Mai and Ame were hanging out around the park, trying to clear their heads. "I can't believe they're gone." Ame said.

"I know," Mai said. "It's like…. I don't know, it's just not _right_."

They never really told anyone what they thought but each other; because they only could understand the fear they carried. They were the only mews, and that could never be good. Jakku, Emiko, Yumiko and Fai could attack and the mews would lose. Unless… The Black Knight saved them!

Though it most likely wouldn't happen because Scarlett was missing.

"What are we going to do?" Ame asked.

Mai was about to answer 'I have no idea' when they seen blonde girl fall to the ground. The two mews ran to try and catch the girl, but they were too late. The blonde hit the ground.

Ame carefully kneeled in front of the blonde, taking her head and placing it on her lap. "What are we going to do _now _Mai-chan?!" Ame asked scared.

They couldn't say anything when, they heard the sound of a roar.

"And our day just got worse!" Ame said standing up, placing the girl's head on the ground, pulling out her pendant as did Mai.

The ice blonde haired Mai, stood next to Ame. "You're telling me…" Mai said. "But let's suit up and attack!"

"MEW MEW MAI!"

"MEW MEW AME!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS" Mai and Ame yelled together, becoming the two only mews in Tokyo…. Or so they thought….

.;.;.;.;.;.;.

**Okay that's the next chapter for "Sweet Candy Mew Mews". Its okay I guess… I still feel so bad for leaving you guys at that cliff hanger, I didn't mean to. **

**Please review because that would just make my day. I'm leaving early to go to this youth group and I'm going to ask the guy I like out to see a movie. (Iron Man 3! YAY! IT COMES OUT IN **_**2**_** DAYS! OMG!) **

**So umm yeah, wish me luck?**

**Nerdy~**


	39. Chapter 35: The New Mew and The Mess Up

**Okay hey guys! Once again I am back with a new chapter; YAY! It's surprising isn't it? Haha enjoy this chapter of 'Sweet Candy mew Mews'! **

**AN: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Hello, I am __Mia Sugari. Strange really, to believe just a normal girl like me could have her life changed one day walking in the park, minding my own business. And to think, that very morning I was worrying about what I should wear to school; ha! Now that was easy! _

…..;…

The young blond that had hit – or well, almost hit the ground – was the young girl Mia Sugari. Mia was a girl, who didn't have much of a past, with parents who were young teens, and they got pregnant. They gave her up to a foster home soon after she was born so she didn't know her real parents.

She was small girl, with icy blond hair and these blue eyes. She was a beautiful girl who got guys on their knees for her.

Mia was walking down a path in the park. She didn't know that just because she went to grab some milk for her foster mother that her world would be changed in so many ways.

That's when, she seen the bright red light come towards her. The ground shook and she looked around, seeing no one running or anything; she was alone. She wanted to scream but it was too late, as she was hit and she fell to the ground, past out.

.;.;.;.

When Mia finally seen something, she found herself in this world of blue colored mist. _"Where am I?" _Mia asked herself as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

"_Nya…" _

Mia spanned around to find a small white leopard. It was strange as she stared at the small animal. _"Well if you aren't a cutie!" _Mia said.

"_Nya…" _The leopard said.

Finally, Mia walked over to the leopard, picking up the animal. Then, it jumped into her as it let out a 'nya' once more. She screamed but no sound came up, as she closed her eyes. _It felt nice… when that leopard became a part of me. And I knew then, that I was never going to be just 'Mia' anymore. Never again. _

.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Her eyes snapped open when she finally came back to the living. She found Mew Blackberry and Mew Wildberry fighting some monster. Mia was beyond shocked, as she started to lose her breath. Okay what was going on?! She wondered.

"Ribbon Wildberry Hit!" Mew Wildberry yelled attacking the monster like rat/dog.

Mia wanted to help, as some blonde guy helped her stand up, his eyes locked with hers. "Who are you?!" She yelled.

He was about to say something when Mew Blackberry almost landed on her. "Ryou! Get her in her mew form!" Mew Blackberry growled.

Ryou, this man was named Ryou. Why did he look weird to her? Mia wondered. Wait…. Mew?!

"I'm working on it! Now get back to fighting!" Ryou snapped.

Mew Blackberry left and went back to fighting, as Mia was left with this Ryou man. "I-I…" Mia said.

He picked her up, helping her to her feet. "I need you to help those mews kill that thing." Ryou said.

"Uh…. How?!" Mia squeaked. "I'm not a mew!"

Masha gave her a pendant, which made Mia fell quiet. "Now you are," Ryou said. "Now go!"

"MEW MEW CRYSTAL METAMORPHO-SIS!" Mia screamed as her body becomes a spark of light.

Mew Blackberry and Mew Wildberry look over when they see Mia become Mew Crystal. Mew Crystal stepped out with a silver halter top and silver shorts white flats and black armbands and choker. She had two leopard ears and one tail. Ryou grinned; it worked for the 3th time!

Once again, the monster like dog/rat attacked Mew Wildberry, making the mew jump back. "Mew Blackberry let's join attacks then leave it up to the new one!" Mew Wildberry yelled.

Mew Blackberry nodded taking out her weapon, "Ready?"

"Hai!" Mew Wildberry called.

"RIBBON WILDBERRY NIGHTMARE!" They shouted together.

Mew Crystal was scared, as she called a random thing out as a weapon which was a white rode come to her hand. "Whoa…" Mew Crystal said in awe. Okay now what to say…? "Ribbon….. Snow Storm!" her attack was snow swirls around opponent freezing them and will explode doing damage after a few seconds. The monster becomes a small dog with a rat. Who would have guessed?

The three mews stand together as Mew Crystal smiled widely. She was a real mew mew now. It made her so happy!

"I did it!" She said happily.

Mew Wildberry and Mew Blackberry look at each other, remembering when they first became mew mews, they freaked out; kinda. "Good job new kid," They look and find Ryou and some brown haired man; Keiichiro. It was Ryou who spoke.

"Thanks," Mew Crystal said. "It was because of you though." They all smiled, as they talked happily. Finally, something was going right.

Finally, Tracker Mew Mew would work and they would finally have the whole team back together. But what Ryou didn't know was that two red lights went off into the city…. And the girl, who got hit, was being talked to by Yumiko herself….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of this chapter….

So maybe this won't turn out for the best…. Eh? Please review!

AN: So I went to the youth group ready to ask him, right? And guess what! He didn't show :( Forever alone…

Nerdy~


	40. Chapter 36: The Cries of the Heart

_And the girl, who got hit, was being talked to by Yumiko herself…._

**So maybe I'm making this a quick story to write but I started it in the summer and now, it's May. Only 3 months till this story is one year old; whoa! So please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 36: The Cries of the Heart**

_**On the other side of Tokyo**_, a small girl was just waking up from falling to the ground. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders but it was in a high pony tail. She was shaking her head, trying to figure out what had happened to her but nothing came to her.

"What happened?" She said to herself, placing a hand on her head.

There was a small sound, and the girl looked up and her purple eyes widen.

"I do believe you are in need of help, are you not?" There was a tall female, with white hair and there green eyes… The female standing over the girl on the ground was an alien…. It was Yumiko. "Are you in need of help, little girl? Did you know it's rude to stare? Answer me!"

The little girl nodded her head, as she looked down at her hands on the ground. "I-I'm…. s-sorry…." The little girl said softly.

Yumiko looked at the girl closely. "What's your name, kid?"

"H-Hakura m-ma'am…" Hakura said softly. "Koga Hakura…"

Yumiko placed her hand under her chin, staring down at Hakura then a small smirk comes to her face. Who said she couldn't show any feelings? She felt like she should scare this child.

Hakura got really worried and scared. "W-what are y-you going t-to do t-to m-me?"

Yumiko's smirk grew. "If I told you that, it wouldn't be fun, now would it." She didn't say it as a question because she knew the answer. "Fai!" Yumiko called.

Fai floated down to the ground, landing on his feet smirking his oh so famous smirk. "You called?"

Hakura was frozen in fear as she stared at Fai and Yumiko. But she didn't know that the female's name was Yumiko, and she only knew the male was Fai because the female called for him and she called 'Fai'.

"Why yes I did," Yumiko said. "I need help speaking with this child."

The alien male, Fai, raised an eyebrow. "Okay…? What do you need to say?" Fai said.

Yumiko smirked, "I want to ask this child if she wants help in finding out what she is now. With our help, of course," Yumiko said. "If she wants it, that is."

Hakura was put on the spot, as she listened to what the female alien was saying. She was saying that she would help her find out she is…What she had become.

"So what do you say, kid?" Yumiko asked.

The brown haired human thought for a moment. "I say…" Hakura said. "Yes…"

/../../../../../../

**(AN: Just saying, it's not that I don't like Hakura, I'm just using her as some extra drama! So what will happen now?)**

/../../../../../

_**Back at the café**_, Ryou, Keiichiro, Mai, Mia, Ame and Akio were talking about what might happen next. They also were trying to figure out what kind of power Mia had. "Why aren't I just a normal mew?" Mia asked, wondering why she wasn't 'normal'.

"'Cause, we're missing… our leader and two of our team mates… We need you to find them." Ame said.

Mia didn't know what to say but she sighed. "I guess I can try to help but I don't know…"

.;.;.;.;.;.;.

_**Back with Scarlett, Fuyuka and Carly:**_

So maybe this wasn't the smartest thing to do, with a monster like shadow standing in front of you and you have no pendants to become the heroes people know so well. So there they were standing, Fuyuka standing in front of Carly and Scarlett in front of Fuyuka. "What are we going to do Na no da?!" Fuyuka shouted.

"I don't know!" Scarlett shouted back. "But we have to do _something_!"

Carly hated being sick and her friends needed her. _Never again will I go out in the rain! _She thought. "Guys!" She shouted. "Maybe we could—!"

Before she could finish her sentence, a crash was heard and the mews went falling into the air. They all screamed!

Fuyuka landed in the black and white tree, becoming a part of this tree. "I'm stuck Na no da!" She was scared and now crying.

Scarlett landed in the blue and orange tree, becoming a part of this tree as well. "ME too!" She cried.

Carly was about to land in the tree, but landed on the grass, landing on her leg, which killed her. She might have broken it. "Guys, I'll get ya out!" She called to her friends.

"HURRY!" Scarlett yelled.

Carly stood up, shaking a little because her leg was hurting her but she couldn't whimper and hide, her friends needed her and she would be damned before she let them down. She would die trying to keep her world and everyone she cared for safe. Even Will, who always hurt her. Jakku who she knew she kinda loved, but she didn't know how deep. She would keep her family safe, her friends safe and she would save the world. She would find a way out of the crazy forest place.

"Mew Aqua Rode," Carly called, holding out her hand weakly. She needed to save everyone. When the rode did not come to her hand like it had before. She knew she needed to be mew to do this. "MEW MEW CANDY"

Somehow, the other two, Scarlett and Fuyuka picked up where she was headed with this. "MEW MEW MUSIC"

"MEW MEW CUPCAKE"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" They called together, wanting the mew light to come to them.

Nothing happened sadly. Carly hissed lowly, but then heard her friends' screams. They were in pain because the trees were slowly taking them in. "Scarlett! Fuyuka!" Carly said scared for her friends.

She ran towards her friends, her tears starting to form as she ran faster. "Carly-ne chan!" cried little Fuyuka.

"Stay back!" Scarlett ordered.

Carly was never to simply 'follow orders'. She was more like 'do now, think later' kind of girl. She glared at the tree deadly as she jumped at it when the monster like shadow then grabbed her by her waist. She held in her scream as her eyes widen, finding the eyes of the monster…

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

_**The end of this chapter…..!**_

So any ideas on what could be happening? And the trees? What do you think of them? If you have an idea on what this 'monster' should be, could you tell me?

Sorry to say but I think this story is coming to an end… :(

Please let me know any more info and BYE!

Nerdy~


	41. Chapter 37: Aqua Rod

_Carly was never to simply 'follow orders'. She was more like 'do now, think later' kind of girl. She glared at the tree deadly as she jumped at it when the monster like shadow then grabbed her by her waist. She held in her scream as her eyes widen, finding the eyes of the monster…_

**Finally I am writing nya! Please enjoy but this chapter will be mostly about Carly, Scarlett, Fuyuka and the monster Na no da! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 37: Aqua Rod **

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Carly's eyes widened when she came face to face with the shadow monster, which was growling and hissing at her. Then, her eyes brighten in a blue and then she screamed, "MEW AQUA METAMORPHO-SIS!"

A bright blue light took in the girl, wrapping its blue like ribbons around her body. Then, she broke free to have a short dress that stopped at about her thigh. It went up, and then wrapped around her neck.

Her boots went to about her knees, and then some more dress comes kinda like Mew Ichigo's. Her hair went in lairs, going to about her shoulders. Her outfit was white like normal, but her hair now pure white. Everything was white, pure white.

"Carly-ne chan?" Fuyuka asked shocked, as her 'older sister' stepped out of this blue light.

Carly looked up, meeting the eyes once more of the monster, but she was still jumping at it as she held out her hand, "AQUA ROD!" She called taking it as she glared deadly at the monster, the enemy, yelling, "RIBBON AQUA PURE!"

A bright light came from the rod, calling forth lots of mew aqua. The monster was wrapped around in the powers of the mew aqua, which no one knew how got there but it was. Once the shadow like thing was shown, and taken care of which meant that it became dust, Carly landed on the ground.

"Thy came forth, young ones," She said in a voice not her own.

The trees let go of Scarlett and Fuyuka. They went to their friend, slightly shocked at what had just happened. "Carly?" Scarlett asked.

'Carly' laid eyes on the two. "Young ones, I am not this Carly you speak of but she is a mere form of myself," 'Carly' said. "She is there, but only for much longer."

"What the hell does that mean?" Scarlett asked, slightly pulling a Carly. "Carly, what the hell are you pulling?"

This angered the person who was standing as Carly. "Scarlett-chan! I don't think you should say those things Na no da! Say you're sorry Na no da!" Fuyuka said.

Scarlett shook her head, "What have you done with our friend?"

"She has taken on me, to save you." 'Carly' said.

The blue haired mew raised an eyebrow, "The hell?"

"Scarlett," Fuyuka whispered. "I think you're making her mad!"

The person, who was dressed in white, stared at Scarlett, locking eyes. "I am letting you know something to save yourselves. The trees, they are the key to all of this."

"What?" Scarlett said. "The trees? What trees?!"

Fuyuka stared at the pure woman. "When the time is right, you will know. If that time goes by, the cost will be painful." The pure one said, before she left the body of Carly, and Carly dropped the ground, her body bruising slightly.

Fuyuka and Scarlett run to Carly. "Carly-chan…?" Fuyuka whispered to her sister.

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

Sitting crossed legged, floating in the air was none other than Fai who was sitting in front of what humans called 'TV'. "No Tony!" Fai cried as he stared wide eyed at the TV.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Fai looked and found Jakku, who had been gone for awhile.

Fai glared, "This movie called 'The Avengers'. My favorite one is Iron Man aka Tony Stark, and right now he was just killed!"

Jakku raised an eyebrow. "Okay then… you've spend way too much time here then." Jakku said. "Maybe it's time we turned it off—"

"NO!" Fai yelled. "No way! I just got to watch it! Emiko was watching this thing called Vampire Dairies! No _way_ am I giving up my Avengers!"

Jakku held up his hands, "Okay whatever! Rot your brain out! See if I care!"

Fai turned back to the movie, and kept watching. "Captain America is pretty sexy too…"

"Oh god…." Jakku groaned. "Fai!"

Fai looked up, "Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up about the Avengers!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Both of you shut up!" they looked up and found Yumiko.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

How was that? Sorry, I went to see _Iron Man 3_ a few weeks ago and I can't get over it! It was an amazing movie! I went to see it with my friend… And now, I feel like I should just let you know that I love the Avengers. But mostly Iron Man aka Tony Stark or Anthony Edward Stark (;

Yeah I'm weird….

Well review please!

Nerdy~


	42. Chapter 38: Training

Chapter 38: Training

Oh my goodness! I've been busy writing a few different non-Tokyo mew mew stories and mostly "On The Road". It's a "X Men" story, if you're into that like I am, maybe you could read it? For me, please?

ANYWAY! I've been thinking on how to end this and soon, it would be super cool if I ended this in 52 chapters, just like the anime! :D Wouldn't that be like super cool? Read on my friends, read on!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((SCMM)))))))))))))))))))) ))))))

So there they were, standing in front of the youngest mew. Okay, not just the youngest I should say but the newest.

"Get moving, Mia!" One mew knew as Mew BlackBerry yelled. "I want to see you sweating when you're done!"

Mia aka Mew Crystal glared slightly at her teacher. She hated running around like a weakling but she just listened, she only wished to be like the other mew mews, being known all over the world. "I'm a going, I'm a going!" Mew Crystal said rolling her eyes, taking out her weapon as she shot at the Chimera Anima.

Mew BlackBerry smirked from where she was at, waiting for the animal part of Mia to kick in.

This was just training for the new mew, since they didn't have Carly to teach her, Ame stepped in. She couldn't say it wasn't fun because it was. Telling Mia what to do and Mia _had _to follow her every order, stupid or not.

Masha was floating over head of Mew BlackBerry, watching with wide eyes as Mew Crystal sent out her attack. "Mia! Mia!" Masha squeaked.

Mew Crystal looked over, surprised to hear the small robot call her name. "What they-?"

"Mia!" Mew BlackBerry yelled but it was too late, Mew Crystal was sent back from the attack from the 'Chimera Anima'. The mew hit the wall, falling down as she screamed.

Mew BlackBerry hurried over quickly, wanting to see if the teammate was okay.

"Mia! Are you okay?!" Mew BlackBerry asked, helping the new mew up.

Mew Crystal nodded her head. "Yeah," she began, "fine."

Masha flew over, squeaking like he always did. "Message! Message!"

Both girls looked at each other, sharing the same look before looking at Masha. "What's the message, Masha?" Mew BlackBerry asked.

Before Masha could answer, their pendants started to glow and then the voice of Ryou could be heard. _"Girls, are you there?"_

"Yeah we're here Shirogane, what's up?" Mew Crystal said.

Mew BlackBerry's pendant was the one who had Ryou on it. _"I have great news! I think we've found Carly, Scarlett and Fuyuka." _Ryou said.

Mew BlackBerry's eyes light up in this way, Mew Crystal couldn't even explain. "Really? Where are they?" Mew BlackBerry couldn't hide her happiness.

"_Hai," _Ryou said. _"That's the problem. You know how the aliens live in somewhere we can't get into? Well, it would seem they're in something like that. BUT! If we can get a message somehow to them, I believe we could bring them back."_

Both mews looked at each other once more, the normally cold mew happy and Mew Crystal kinda had this displeased look upon her eyes. If they came back, would they mews not let her be a part of the team?

Gulping, Mew Crystal asked, "How?"

There was a pause from Ryou. _"That's it, somewhere; there is a portal in their little prison. But I can't pin point where."_

"Does Mai-san know?" Mew BlackBerry asked.

"_Hai," _They heard from a voice within the pendant which belonged to Mai. _"I know." _

Everyone seemed to be a little happier but Mia, who kinda didn't want them to find Carly, Scarlett and Fuyuka.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SCMM)))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))

It was easy to see that after everything that had happened, Jakku had become slightly quieter. He was more of the kind of person to tell ya what he thought, but Jakku was quiet at the moment.

So Emiko thought it would be best to ask her twin what the heck was wrong with him. "Yōyō Jakku," Emiko called. "What's been eating you?"

**(AN:** **Yōyō means "Yo".)**

Jakku slightly glared at his younger sister. "Nothing Emiko, I'm great. How are you little sister?"

Emiko hated being called 'little'. She glared, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh nothing Jakku, just getting over the fact that you're in love with a human – no less a _mew _– and you love it, also trying to take over earth for our people. I guess nothing," She said coldly. "Other than that, I'm fine!"

The male glared at his twin, feeling a slight pain in his chest when she talked about Carly like that. "Is there a problem with falling in love, Emiko-Imōto?" Jakku asked glaring.

**(Imōto means 'younger sister'.)**

Emiko made a fist. "Shut up Jakku, before I punch that look off your face."

Jakku rolled his eyes. "You were the one who came looking for _me_. I never said I wanted to talk to you."

That gave Emiko a slight hurt look in her eyes, but she hides it well behind anger.

"You know what?" Jakku began. "You look just like little Rairakku-Imōto."

Just that name sent Emiko into the fire. "Don't talk about her Jakku!"

"And why shouldn't I? We both know that it was your entirefault that she's gone!" Jakku snapped.

Emiko never really cried in front of people, but just thinking about Rairakku made her eyes water.

Rairakku was a young beautiful girl, she had long fire red hair that was curly and was in ringlets. Her eyes were bright blue and her skin was super pale. She was a young alien girl, the age of 3.

With watery eyes, Emiko tried to look away. "Or what about Tsuyo?" Jakku said.

"SHUT UP JAKKU!" Emiko screamed. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Tsuyo was a young alien male, who was going to mate Emiko. Tsuyo was a kind hearted soul and the only family of little Rairakku. He had the same blue eyes as Rairakku but he had dark brown hair. He looked slightly more human but he was super pale, and his eyes were very cat like.

Jakku hated to see his sister so upset but he was upset with her, and wanted her to understand why he was so mad. "It so was, Tsuyo was waiting for _you_ and you missed it!" Jakku shouted back. "Tsuyo only wanted what was best, and yet now look where he is? Gone!"

Emiko wanted to cry out in pain, but her eyes were deadly. "Shut the hell up Jakku!"

But Jakku wouldn't shut up; he wanted his twin to understand something. "You loved Tsuyo and I love Carly, what's the difference?" Jakku asked, "'Cause I don't see one."

Emiko became quiet as they all stood there waiting for something more to be said, but there was nothing.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sweet Candy Mew Mews)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))

**That is the end of this chapter! What do you think? I know it's weird to have new aliens come in but it will turn out best in the end! Also, next chapter I think will be more about the aliens and it will be a break for me from this story, but maybe I will put it as a one shot, how about that? Review and tell me what you think. Whatever has the most 'votes' I will do? I think I will end up doing a mini story and not a chapter for this story; I want to do 52 chapters for this like TMM. K?**

**Just please review! **

**Nerdy~**


	43. Chapter 39: With All Good Reason

_**Everyone seemed to be a little happier but Mia, who kinda didn't want them to find Carly, Scarlett and Fuyuka.**_

**So Mia is jealous but with all good reason, will Shirogane kick her off the team once Carly is back? Also, do ya think Carly, Scarlett and Fuyuka will be back soon? Hopefully. Now, the next chapter! **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BY THE WAY! JUST MY IDEAS, CARLY, JAKKU AND THAT'S ABOUT IT! **

_Sweet Candy Mew Mews_: Chapter 39; With All Good Reason.

It seemed like everything was black, and the poor young Hakura couldn't stop the tears that flooded her eyes because Yumiko was mean, rude and hateful. _What did I ever do to her? _Hakura thought sadly, as she walked down the hallway of the ship of which she was staying in.

"Hakura," She heard her name being called and felt a slight sad feeling take over. She gulped, and hurried off towards the call of her name when she found Yumiko standing there with another alien who she knew as Emiko-san, all the aliens were all 'sans' to her now.

"Yes Yumiko-san?" Hakura said as she bowed.

Yumiko raised an eyebrow, "It would seem it is time to attack the mew mews, since they found some way to get their leader, and two teammates. This is our chance, when they're at their weakest. I wish for you to transform and get ready for this."

Hakura nodded, and quickly transformed, going into the red like light. She runs in a circle, spinning before a raspberry like colored corset that went around her stomach and upper body. The corset had short petals in the front and two long ones in the back, poufy white shorts, pink boots with white accents, a pink and white garter and armbands, a pink and white choked with her mew pendant, and a big pink ribbon with white ruffles on it. She stopped as did a quick pose, winking in front of herself, like someone was there but really, there wasn't.

She stepped out of the red light, and was now Mew Cheesecake. She didn't have any animal parts since her DNA was shared with a penguin.

Yumiko raised her eyebrow higher, "Where are your animal parts?"

"I don't know ma'am…" Hakura said. "I've never had them before…"

The alien grumbled something about 'baka humans' and they continued on their way, Jakku, Emiko, and Fai following beyond them.

Sweet Candy Mew Mews….

With the mews, things weren't going so well either because first, they needed Mia to locate Carly, Scarlett, and Fuyuka but she wouldn't do it, saying that it wasn't fair. She didn't want to say it, but she said this was going to take away everything they wanted, and trained for.

"Mia, you don't see what you're saying," Shirogane said completely upset. "They're a part of this team, just as much as you are. Everyone on this team needs them—"

"No they don't," Mia growled. "We have been completely fine without them!"

Ame and Mai looked at each other. "No we aren't. We can't tap into all of our powers without our leader, thank you very much." Ame grumbled.

Mai nodded, "When you think about it, we're just sitting ducks well Yumiko, Jakku, Emiko and Fai have their whole team. We just have us three."

Mia looked at her teammates. "And that's enough!"

The two older mews shake their heads. "No, Mia, it isn't. The aliens are very powerful. Just one could easily kill you." Mai said.

"What about all that training Ame made me go through?!" Mia pointed out.

Ame stepped forward. "To try and ready you for Chimera Aminas, not to make you think you can take anything. You're here for one reason, and that is to find our friends."

Mia was taken aback. "How dare you say something like that…?"

"How dare _you _say we don't need our friends?! Our friends need us and us them!" Ame shouted getting real pissed. "Mia, we gave you the mew mew powers so you could help us! Not so you could go freak on us and say our friends are useless."

Ryou stepped in then, "Mai, take Ame out for a walk or something. Keep your pendants on you though, okay?"

"Hai," Mai said as she pulled a ticked off Ame away from a hurt Mia.

Once alone, Mia fell to the ground with tears flooding her eyes. Ame had been her teacher, the one who helped her find herself as a mew. _Why? Why was she so mean to me? I'm just trying to help out the team. They need me! Not those other girls…. _She thought.

"Mia," She looked over, finding that Ryou and Keiichiro were there with her, and she looked down. It sounded like it was Ryou who spoke. Keiichiro always called her 'Mia-san'.

"Nani," Mia grumbled.

Ryou crossed his arms. "You're a Tracker Mew Mew, a completely different mew from the others. You are meant to find our friends. That is why Ame trained you, hoping you could find some way to control that part of your powers but nothing. They just miss their friends dearly."

"But _why_?!" Mia asked. "I think we're strong enough without the other mews that went messing."

Keiichiro placed a hand on her shoulder. "You may believe you are strong together, and you are. Together, you will be even stronger."

Mia nodded as she sighed, "Are you lying?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. I mean every word." Keiichiro said.

Ryou raised an eyebrow from where he was at. "So what do we do? Are you going to help us or keep fighting?"

Mia bit her lip, "I'm going to help."

Sweet Candy Mew Mews….

_**With Carly, Scarlett and Fuyuka, **_things were going okay. They had made a fire, and somehow they had found some way to wake Carly, and Carly was eating some strawberries. "What are we going to do?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't know," Carly said. "Wait?"

"For what?" Scarlett asked. "I don't think anyone is coming to save us."

Fuyuka listened to them, when the trees began to glow. Her eyes widen. "G-guys," Fuyuka said shocked, "The trees!"

Carly and Scarlett look, to find that the trees with their colors were glowing and they grew happy, but also scared. "What's going on with them?" Scarlett asked.

"Remember what Carly-chan said? The trees," Fuyuka said, "Na No Da."

Scarlett stared at the blue and orange one. "Well, let's see if we can go home."

They went to the trees and entered them, and everything became dark…..

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The End))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))

That is it! Of this chapter, haha. Review and I'll hopefully update soon! And I'm sorry if this chapter sucks…..

Nerdy~


End file.
